Calgary Moon
by vic32
Summary: This is a sequel to No One Knows, Justin and Brian take Gus and Jenny to see Justin's Grandparents in Canada who he hasn't seen in years because of his dad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank Bill for helping me with beta work and for keeping going with this story. my other cheerleaders are Kim, Alois, Audrey and so much more sorry if I left out names. Thank you to Jan Plumer for my banner and other pics, I couldn't have done this without all of you.

I only have six chapters so far, I'll post one a week, but if I get my operation there may be a delay, so I'm sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy xx

Holding onto the handle of the shopping cart Brian asked Justin in a whiney voice, usually one heard from a child, "What are we doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow him as he looked around their surroundings then back to Brian to see if the brunette was serious.

"Um, Brian, we are in the grocery store, what do you think we are doing here, standing in line for a club?"

Rolling his eyes Brian replied.

"First off Sunshine, I have never ever stood in line anywhere and yes I do know that this is a grocery store jackass. What i'm asking is why are we here, we just went shopping for food online?"

Letting out a deep sigh, this was why hated taking Brian food shopping, the man whined more than kids.

"Brian that was last week and we have eaten it all, besides Lindsey, Mel and the kids are coming over for dinner tonight remember. Plus we are going to ask them if we can take the kids to Canada on our trip with us, so we need food in order to feed them and us, so deal with it or I will put you in the child's play area waiting place."

Leaning more on the cart now he whined even more.

"But why do I have to suffer, you know I hate food shopping." Smiling he added. "Now clothes shopping, I can do."

Using the best parental voice he could muster up Justin replied leaning close to Brian.

"Brian, stop acting like a child, the kids don't act like this when they come shopping with me. Remember we are going to Canada, so you are going to have to shop for clothes, so stop complaining or I will come with you and whine non stop".

Hearing that Brian stood up taller and brightened up, afraid that Justin would make good on his promise to do just that.

"So Sunshine, what food do we need?"

Laughing Justin looked at the list.

"Bread, Milk, eggs, Vegetables, fruit, rice, pasta, tinned tomatoes we also need Coffee, Ice lollies, orange juice, steak, chicken fillets and Salmon."

Brian stopped pushing the cart and looked at Justin.

"What are we feeding, an army?".

Rolling his eyes once more Justin replied.

"We need the food for the week, not just for our guests tonight. I thought we could do a Barbecue or something by the pool. It's hot out so we can't have it by the fire pit."

Biting his lip in thought Brian spoke.

"Well, it does get chilly at night, if it is, we can teach the kids to roast Marshmallows over the fire pit?".

Bumping his hip to his partners, Justin smiled. "Yeah, I like that plan so let's add those to the list".

.

It was by the third aisle that Justin was ready to send Brian to wait in the car for him. Everything he picked up Brian wanted to change the brand because it wasn't name brand stuff or because it was white instead of wholemeal.

When they finally got to the check-out they both let out a sigh of relief, after they packed up the car with their purchase Justin told Brian.

"Next time we need to do a food shopping. I'm going alone, you were worse than a three year old in there".

Kissing Justin, Brian smiled. "OK Sunshine, thank you!"

Once the second kiss ended Justin looked at skeptically.

"Hang on, you did all that on purpose didn't you, so you'll get out of shopping for food again"

Waving his finger at him, "Just wait until I get you home you little shit." He finished by smacking Brian's backside.

Wriggling his eyes as he went to bring the shopping cart to the docking area, Brian replied with a smirk and licking his lips. "I can't wait."

On the drive home Brian's hands seemed to have a mind of their own or so he claimed as they kept rubbing Justin's thigh and moving higher towards the prize.

However Justin threatened to pull over and put him the backseat on the opposite side of the car. So Brian resisted until they got home and everything was put away before taking Justin right there on the kitchen table.

Lying in each other's arms after a very hot round of sex they were getting their breathing under control, Justin turned his head kissing Brian's shoulder,

"OK, I changed my mind, if that is how we end up after food shopping, you can come with me every time".

Laughing now Brian kissed Justin. "Always, It will be a pleasure."

Looking around, Justin sat up, his hair standing in every direction.

"We better get up and clean, our guests are arriving soon, we don't want to traumatize the kids now do we?".

Taking Justin by the hand to get up Brian rolled his eyes.

"They are already traumatized living with the Munchers".

Smacking Brian's arm.

"Brian, really, come on let's shower then you are helping with this mess, you helped make after all."

Thankfully they had showered and cleaned up all the mess when the guests arrived.

Gus ran into his dad's arms. "Hi Dad." Hugging him tightly."

Hugging him back he kissed the top of his son's head. "Hey Sonny Boy, you OK?"

Nodding into his father's chest, "Yeah, Missed you."

Laughing Brian replied. "I only saw you yesterday, but I missed you too."

Jenny ran jumping into Justin's arms. "Jussin, hi."

Kissing her cheek while hugging her. "Hey Jenny, so nice to see you."

Patting his hair she giggled'. "Hair, wet."

The amused look the girls gave them made him blush. He knew that they knew what he and Brian had been up to.

Laughing he told Jenny. "Yeah, I got all cleaned up from going around all day."

Gus then went to hug Justin while the little girl went to hug Brian. Gus asked as he hugged him. "What did you do today?"

Hugging Gus to his side Justin answered him. "We went food shopping."

Gus looked Justin in the eye.

"You actually took Dad food shopping and didn't kill him. Daddy you are brave, a very brave man."

Brian let out. "Hey, Sonny Boy you are meant to be on my side, not Daddy's."

Chuckling Gus spoke. "The last time you came shopping with us Mom nearly put you in time out. What did Daddy threaten you with?"

Justin replied while Brian sulked.

"Well, I said next time I'd leave him behind. What I really wanted to do was either put him back in the car to wait or put him the kids corner day centre where parents put their kids when shopping. Then I thought that would be to cruel to the kids and the workers there."

Everyone laughed except Brian who sulked until Justin kissed him before they went to start the BBQ.

Brian and Gus did the cooking, Brian even taught Gus the difference in how to make a steak, rare, medium or well done by touching it with your hand.

Everything that was cooked was a big hit. Gus felt really grown up as he had gotten to cook some on his own.

Later in the afternoon Jenny went down for a nap and Gus went to play some games, leaving the adults to talk.

Mel was first to break the silence that came after the kids had gone inside

"OK, what's wrong? Ever since we got here i felt like you wanted to ask us something, so ask already."

Lindsey bumped her shoulder. "Melanie, please."

Rolling her eyes at her wife. "Well, they do, so ask."

Exchanging looks Justin nodded for Brian to do it.

Taking a breath Brian began.

"Justin and I are going to go visit Justin's grandparents in Calgary. He finally feels comfortable enough to take that leap. So we were wondering if we could take Gus and Jenny with us for the first week. Then we could fly you up to collect them, maybe you could visit your friends in Edmonton that you have wanted to for awhile now. what do you think?"

Lindsay and Mel didn't even need to discuss it, they both answered in one voice.

"Hell yes, when?".

Laughing Justin replied, "Late August, so just before Gus goes back to school."

Lindsay smiled.

"That's perfect. Let us know the dates so we can arrange the time off and thank you for including Jenny on this trip, it means a lot to us."

Brian frowned. "Why wouldn't we, she is Gus's sister."

Mel sighed.

"It's because Michael doesn't always include Gus. He doesn't do it intentionally, he just doesn't think. It hurts Gus sometimes even though he won't say it, you can just tell."

Shaking his head Brian spoke.

"You have to let Mikey know about that! Anyway this trip will be fun for them. Can we tell them when they come back out here about it?"

Justin chuckled kissing Brian on the cheek.

"I think someone is more excited then I am about this trip."

Playfully slapping Justin's arm. "Twat."

Later on sitting around the fire pit with Gus next to Brian and Jenny next to Justin roasting marshmallows, Brian gave the nod for Justin to tell them.

Justin began.

"Gus, Jenny, in August, Brian and I are going to visit my grandparents way up in Canada. I haven't seen them since I was fourteen. We were wondering If you would like to come with us?"

Gus gasped then jumped up and down hugging them all chanting.

"Yes, yes, yes, and thank you, thank, thank you"

While Jenny danced and clapped her hands happy to be going on a trip with her favourite uncles.

Brian laughed looking over at Mel and Lindsay. "I think they are happy, don't you?"

Laughing they agreed and when they found out about their moms collecting them and visiting friends they got even happier and danced and cheered until bedtime. It was going to be a fantastic trip for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Mid August arrived fast and found Brian, Justin, and kids saying goodbye to Lindsey and Melanie.

Lindsey crouched down in front of her children.

"Now you be good for Brian and Justin and make sure that they behave and have a great time with your great grandparents and don't forget to brush your teeth".

Mel laughed as she bent down to say her goodbyes.

"Lind's, I think the boys can handle them."

Turning to her children. "Have fun and take lots of pictures, we will see you in a week."

Gus smiled at his moms. "Don't worry, we will be fine and I'll look after my dads and Jenny's uncles."

All laughed as Brian ruffled his son's hair. "Thank you Sonny boy."

Lindsey kissed Brian and Justin's cheek. "Call us when you get there."

Hugging her back Brian replied. "Don't worry, MOM, we will."

Taking Jenny by the hand Brian lead them through to the customs area, they all waved until they were out of sight on the other side of the door.

Jenny held on tight to Brian her eyes wide with wonder at all the goings on around her. Tugging on his hand for his attention she asked Brian.

"What are we doing?".

Bending down so he was at her level, Brian gave Justin and Gus a quick glance. Both of them looked on with smiles on their faces. Brian began explaining what it was they were doing.

"Jenny, this is security, see how everyone is putting their stuff into trays and the trays onto the long moving table?"

Jenny nodded. "Why do they have to do that?"

Turning her so she could see it working Brian pointed as he explained.

"That machine the trays go into, it has cameras that can see inside everyone's bags and other things, it's to make sure that nothing bad or dangerous gets on the plane. It's to keep us all safe when we are traveling."

She smiled and turned in his arms to hug him. "That's good! Thank you Uncle, Brian".

Kissing her cheek hugging her in return he replied. "No problem."

Standing back up Brian felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he saw it was his son looking at him smiling.

"Good job Dad, you made her happy by not treating her like a baby, she loved it."

As Justin put the last of their belongings in one of the trays he gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. No words were needed to say how they were feeling in that moment.

Jenny watched as Gus and Justin walked through a great big looking door, but she knew it was another machine that made sure you were safe as her Uncle Brian had explained. When it was her turn Jenny walked through very carefully and once through she asked the security lady. "Did I do good?"

Crouching down to her the lady smiled. "You did really good, so good that you get a sticker for it."

Brian who had passed through and was now standing behind the little girl, pouted jokingly. "But I did good too." Making everyone laugh.

Still laughing the security lady gave him a sticker as well.

Gathering their belongings Justin asked.

"Should we get something light to eat, It's a few hours until our flight?"

Nodding Brian agreed as did the kids.

Luckily the food court had something for everyone so they all got something that they enjoyed.

As Brian bit into his plain sandwich, he cringed at the empty calories that the rest of his family were eating.

Justin laughed at his partner's expression. "It may be empty calories, but It's yummy."

Gus laughed.

"Don't worry Dad, you know that we will eat more healthy for the rest of the trip."

Turning to Justin, Gus asked. "You nervous about seeing your grandparents?"

Nodding Justin took a sip of his drink before replying

"A little, they are still young, thank god. They are only in their sixties. They had my dad when they were twenty and married right before he was born. They were childhood sweethearts and still in love, even more so today. You are going to love them. They were always so much fun, I used to call my granddad Indy, he was very much like Indiana Jones".

Brian asked wriggling his eyebrows. "Does he look like him?"

Throwing a balled up napkin at him, Justin laughed. "Actually yes he does, now behave."

Gus and Jenny burst out laughing, they loved when they all got together as they always had fun and got the best memories to treasure forever.

Time for boarding came and they stood in line, as those who needed extra time and help were boarded first.

Justin stood next to Gus because they were going to be sitting next to each other, he noticed a huge smile on the young boy's face.

"You looking forward to the flight?"

Nodding Gus replied.

"Yeah, I love flying! It's so cool to be up above the clouds and see all that blue sky and if there is no clouds, you can look down to see the land and sites you pass over below you".

Justin bumped Gus's shoulder playfully.

"Take lots of photo's and when we get home we can create a painting using some of your work. What do you think?"

Gus hugged him excitedly. "Really, Daddy, really we can?"

Nodding at the happy young boy.

"Of course Gus. You have a great eye for capturing the perfect picture, just like your dad."

Gus stood tall and proud at hearing those words. "You really think that I'm as good as dad?"

Hugging Gus to his side Justin replied.

"I sure do, and I know for a fact that he is very proud of you, for your talent, just like I am."

Happy tears formed in Gus's eyes. "Thank you Daddy, that means a lot to me."

Brian had watched their conversation with a lot of love and pride in his heart at how Gus and Justin's bond was so strong and getting stronger.

Justin caught his eye and saw what was reflected in them and the look spoke volumes, so no words were need at that point, they both felt that strong emotion.

Finally it was their turn to board the plane and they were greeted by a friendly Flight Attendant.

"Welcome to Liberty Air, can I help you find your seat?".

Jenny held out her ticket to her. "Yes please, this is my one."

Crouching down to the little girls level she took the ticket to help.

"Thank you. What's your name? My name is Katie."

Smiling Jenny replied. "My name is Jenny."

Shaking her hand Katie said.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Looking at the ticket Katie spoke again.

"I see that you are in our best seat, you are very lucky."

Looking up at Brian she asked Jenny. "Is this your daddy that you are travelling with?"

Giggling Jenny shook her head.

"No my Daddy is at work, he rang me to say have a good holiday. This is my Uncle Brian and my Uncle Jussin and my brother Gus".

Looking up at the family Katie smiled once more.

"You are very lucky to be going on holidays with your uncles. I hope you have a wonderful time and If you need anything just press the button and call me, OK."

Brian thanked her as he lead his family to their seats.

Justin and Gus were sitting together with Gus sitting by the window and Brian and Jenny were sitting together with Jenny having the window. Thanks to Katie she had a booster seat so she could look out the window to see the wonders of the sky.

Once everyone was on board, the plane made it's way down the runway. Gus held on tight to Justin's hand as Jenny held Brian's. Of course Brian couldn't resist reaching out and taking Justin's hand in his free hand.

As soon as it was safe Gus was in his element snapping pictures out the window and of his family. Luckily he caught some candid shots of his dads laughing or just sharing a look that always warmed his heart to know that his dads were happy and in love.

The other photos he captured of the land and the pure joy on his sister's face made him happy. She had squealed out that she felt like Jasmine on the flying carpet.

It was just after their meal when Katie came out of the Cockpit and made her way over to Gus.

"Hi Gus. I was just talking to the pilot about all the wonderful pictures you were taking, so he was wondering if you and your family would like to visit the Cockpit to see it and take photos out the front. If you had a second camera I can take photos of you all while you visit the Cockpit?"

Gus's face lit up, but it was Brian's fast answer that made them all laugh "Heck yeah, let's go."

Brian blushed as he realised he answered instead of Gus. "Um, I mean, whatever Gus wants."

Gus giggled more. "Yes please Katie. I think the big kid over there is excited to go in there as well."

Katie laughed as she took the extra camera to take pictures of them all.

Justin kissed Brian on the cheek just before they stepped through the door.

"I love you as a big kid".

Brian smiled as he kissed Justin back.

There were all in awe at the sight that greeted them once they entered the Cockpit, a gasp of "Wow!" escaped their lips.

Captain Thomas Knight was a very kind man. He explained everything that they wanted to know. He even let Gus sit in the captain's chair wearing his hat for a photo.

Justin was near tears at the sheer beauty of it all and the look on Gus's face. He was mentally capturing the moment for a painting he would do when they got home.

Brian shared a look with Justin that said, "nothing could possibly top this moment" as they shared a brief kiss.

When they got back to their seats after thanking the crew and Katie. Gus burst into tears burying his face into Justin's chest.

Frightened Brian ran to his son's side asking him as he shared a panicked look with Justin. "Gus, Sonny Boy, what's the matter?"

Lifting his head Gus wiped his eyes as he looked at his dad.

"I..I...I'm just so happy Dad. That was one of the best things that happened in my life and it's all thanks to you guys and Katie. Thank you so much, I love you lots."

Sighing in relief Brian hugged his son as did Justin, soon Jenny joined in the hug as she somehow got out of her seatbelt. Gus felt so lucky to have such a loving family.

They were two hours into the flight when Jenny fell asleep curled into Brian. While Gus was watching a movie, in between taking more pictures at the changing landscape below.

Brian reached out and took Justin's hand in his. "You doing alright?"

Feeling grounded with Brian's hand in his. "Yeah, just nervous excitement, I guess."

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Justin's hand Brian's soft voice warmed him.

"Everything will be fine. They will be so excited to see you. You have nothing to worry about."

They soon landed and collected their luggage and then the rental car, which turned out to be a kickass Jeep Cherokee. It was perfect for what they needed.

Once everyone was seated and buckled up Brian turned the key to start the Jeep, looking at Justin he smiled.

"Here we go Sunshine, time to meet your grandparents again.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian drove up the long side road that lead them to the entrance of Justin's grandparents' ranch, he could feel the nerves vibrating off his partner.

Turning into the entrance of the ranch Brian stopped the Jeep and started laughing.

Looking at Brian, puzzled as to why he was laughing, Justin asked. "Brian, what is so funny?"

Wiping away the tears that ran down his face from laughing, Brian pointed. "Look at the name of the ranch. If this isn't a sign that you are in the right place, I don't know what is."

Justin looked up as did Gus and Jenny.

Justin laughed covering his mouth, "Oh my god. They called it, 'Sunshine Ranch', how spooky is that."

Gus giggled. "Isn't that what Nana Deb calls you, daddy?"

Nodding, still laughing he replied. "It sure is Gus."

The drive that lead up to the reception area was beautiful with miles of fields on either side which had many different kinds of horses, donkeys and mules grazing and playing happily with big colored balls.

Gus was in awe snapping pictures as they drove.

Parking the Jeep, they all got out, then hand in hand, they entered the main office door.

Mary had her back to the door when the bell rung to let her know that someone had come in, without turning she said. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Brian answered, "No problem, take your time."

Mary continued looking into the other room with her hands on her hands on her hips.

"Henry Marie Taylor, what have I told you about taking off your boots before you come in here. Now look at what you have done. You have dragged in horse shit on my clean floors, seriously, how many times have you done this. For god's sake can you go put on some pants, you'll frighten the kittens and the customers standing around in your underwear".

Waving her hands more, she continued.

"And look, Jet followed you in again. Why on earth did you teach him to open his stall door. I swear he almost gave poor Gary a heart attack when he peered over the bathroom wall the other day."

Henry turned and told Jet to go back outside, as the laughter filled the office.

Justin laughed as did everyone else making Mary turn around to say sorry.

Smiling with tears in his eyes Justin spoke. "Hi Nana."

Mary's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of her grandson standing there.

"J...J..Justin?"

Nodding Justin bit his lip. "Yeah, miss me?"

Mary let out a squeal. "OH MY GOD!"; as she leapt over the counter to grab her grandson in a tight hug knocking the wind outta him as the tears streamed down her face.

She kept pulling back to look in his face to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

At the sound of his wife's loud squeal Henry ran to see what was happening still clad in his boxer shorts. He saw her hugging a blond man while another man and kids looked on smiling.

Clearing his throat Henry asked. "Is everything OK out here?"

Mary pulled back to reveal who she was hugging and once he saw it was Justin, he did the same as her and leapt over the counter to hug him. Again Justin had the wind knocked out of him.

Once he got his breath back Justin spoke while, hugging his granddad. "Hey granddad."

Caressing his face Mary's voice shook with emotion.

"I can't believe that you are here, we have missed you so much."

Looking over his shoulder she asked. "And who have you brought with you?"

Justin held his Nana's hand as he introduced them.

"Nana, Granddad, this is my partner Brian and this is his son Gus."

Brian interrupted him with smile on his lips. "Our Son, Gus."

Laughing with a blush on his face Justin spoke again.

"Our son Gus and our niece, Jenny, she is Gus's sister."

Mary hugged Brian placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome to the family Brian."

She did the very same to the kids making them laugh with tickles.

Justin asked nervously.

"Nana, Granddad, are you upset that I'm gay. That I love Brian?"

Mary took his hand in hers.

"Why would we be upset, love is a wonderful thing and it doesn't matter to us if it's a man or a women. You were born that way, do you mind that I love a man, your granddad?"

Justin shook his head. "Of course not, your love for each other is brilliant."

Smiling now Henry added.

"So why would we mind that you love a man? Justin you are our grandson and we love you no matter what."

Justin started crying at their words, so Brian wrapped his arms around him placing a kiss on his head.

When he finally got his emotions under control he spoke.

"Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me. My dad, he didn't see it that way, I wish he did."

Mary tutted making a disgusted face. "Yeah well, Craig is a butthead and no longer our son."

Gasping Justin asked. "What do you mean, no longer your son?"

Henry explained.

"When we found out what he did to you; we told him unless he accepted you as you are; he was longer a member of this family. When he refused we cut him out. You don't judge us for how we were born, so why should we judge others."

Mary turned her attention to the kids while Justin got himself under control once more.

"Gus, Jenny do you like horses?"

Nodding Gus spoke excitedly. "We love them! My favourite are Shire horses."

Jenny added. "I love the really small ones, they are so cute."

Henry smiled hearing this.

"We have both of those along with many other different kind of horses. Once you are settled in your cabin. we can visit them. Would you like that?"

Both kids, as well as Brian, cheered on hearing that. Which made Justin and Mary laugh, lighting the mood.

Brian had, of course, booked the biggest cabin on the ranch. They arranged to meet for dinner that evening. That gave the visitors time to get settled into their cabin after such a long journey and emotional reunion.

There was so much to catch up on and they all were excited to visit the horses. They felt that this trip was going to be amazing for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry lead them to their cabin on his four wheeled motorbike, which Brian asked if he could ride sometime, Henry laughed and said that he could. It was one of the only big boy toys that his wife allowed.

Pulling up to the area where the cabin was located made everyone gasp at its beauty.

The lake and wooded area behind the cabin were like something out of a movie. The dock that spread out into the lake even had a boat for them to use.

Gus asked his dads with awe in his voice. "Is that a real life Cabin? It looks magical."

Justin smiled as he looked from Brian to Gus before answering. "It's real, your daddy picked a brilliant one didn't he?"

Nodding his voice still in awe. "Yeah, daddy you really did thank you."

Blushing slightly at the praise Brian responded. "It's my pleasure SonnyBoy."

Jenny clapped her hands on seeing the cabin. "It's a princess house, so pretty."

Henry left with a smile, saying that he would see them later on for dinner.

Brian leaned closer to Justin whispering. "So does this cabin really suit you Sunshine?"

Smiling Justin kissed Brian. "It's perfect! Let's go inside and check it out."

The interior of the cabin had an open plan, yet it felt cosy. The living room area had a huge fireplace with big couches that faced it. The giant flat screen TV hung over the mantle.

The kitchen was a chef's dream with everything anyone could possibly want. Opening the doors to the cabinets and fridge; Justin saw that it was fully stocked with everything that they could possibly want. Turning to Brian, Justin wrapped his arms around him.

"Did you ask for our cabin to be fully stocked?"

Placing a kiss on Justin's lips Brian nodded. "I did, do you approve?"

Hugging Brian tighter; Justin had a sunshine smile on his face.

"I do, thank you for doing that."

Leaning his forehead against his partner's breathing out a contented breath.

"My pleasure Sunshine."

Gus and Jenny were standing looking out the French doors that lead out to the back area of the cabin. It was decked with a grill and more importantly to Brian, a hot tub.

Gus spoke. "Dad, can we have a barbeque one day while we are here?"

Going over to join the kids at the door Brian answered.

"Sure we can. We can invite your great nana and granddad as well."

Gus smiled hugging his dad. "Thank you Dad, can we go see our bedrooms now please?"

Justin held Gus's hand while Brian carried Jenny up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. Brian asked them.

"Do you want to have a room each or share this room with two beds and a bathroom?"

Jenny looked at Gus biting her lip worried to be on her own. Gus answered for them; not wanting his sister upset.

"I think we should share because it will be fun to talk about all our adventures at nighttime when we are in bed." Looking to Jenny. "Wouldn't it Jenny?"

Nodding, Jenny smiled at her brother. "Yeah that would be fun."

Putting Jenny down so she could go into the room Brian bent down to his son placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm proud of you Sonnyboy. Looking after your little sister like that; you really are the best big brother."

Gus blushed at the praise coming from his dad.

"Thanks dad, I don't want Jenny to be scared. She needs to feel safe and have fun".

In the bedroom Gus let Jenny pick her bed first. He knew that she would pick the one far away from the window in case they got thunderstorms, which really frightened her.

Brian and Justin had brought up all the bags. They left Gus and Jenny to put away their clothes; they knew that Gus would help his sister.

Brian and Justin made their way to their room which was huge. It had the biggest bed they had ever seen and it faced the most beautiful scenery. There was a magnificent fireplace and a big flat screen tv with a couch the faced it. The master bathroom was to die for; with a huge shower and tub with a fireplace to make it more cosy. Yes, Brian thought, this cabin was pure luxury.

Leaning over Brian kissed Justin deeply.

"I can't wait to get you in that shower, with you, later. You will be walking like you had been riding for awhile."

Looking at Brian with heat filled eyes Justin licked his lips.

"I love the sound of that, then maybe we can soak in that enormous tub over there by the fireplace."

Whispering against the younger man's lips; Brian murmured. "Sounds perfect."

The sound of laughter coming from the kids room made them smile; with one last kiss they both whispered. "Until later."

Mary was setting the table getting ready for the arrival of her beloved grandson and his family. Excitement filled her as she sang a happy tune.

Henry smiled while standing in the doorway watching his wife.

"It's good to see you smile like that again".

Looking at her husband Mary gave a contented sigh.

"It feels good too. I can't wait for this dinner; how is everything going in the kitchen?"

Leaning on the door frame Henry replied.

"Everything is going perfectly. The turkey looks amazing, the roasters and roast veg look yummy and the boiled Veg the same and yes I will use the water from the veg to make the gravy. So don't worry everything is going to be fine. The apple pies are cooling on the racks as we speak and the homemade ice-cream is ready".

Going over to him; Mary hugged her husband.

"Thank you for all your help."

Kissing the top of her head Henry smiled holding her close.

"Always a pleasure helping you my love."

Justin moved around the bedroom flinging clothes left and right trying to pick out what he wanted to wear.

Brian chuckled watching his nervous partner.

"Justin, wear the jeans and blue jumper; it's perfect on you. Stop worrying everything will be fine."

Sitting on the bed Justin rested his head in his hands.

"I just want to make a good impression. It's been such a long time".

Brian sat down next to him wrapping his arm around him.

"You could wear a rag and they would still love you. They missed you just as much as you missed them. Come on, the kids are ready, and we don't want to be late now do we?".

Smiling Justin shook his head.

"No, no we don't, thank you Brian." He finished placing a kiss on his partner's lips.

Gus stood in front of the mirror looking at what he was wearing, he had on a pair of jeans a checkered shirt and cowboy boots, all designer of course. He was so happy when his dads' surprised him with them before the trip.

Jenny moved beside him twirling around. "Gus, do I look pretty in my flower dress?"

Smiling at his sister; Gus told her. "You look beautiful, you always look beautiful."

Jenny squealed, smiling and hugging her brother. "You look beautiful too."

Finally Justin was ready and they all left to go to the main house for dinner.

As soon as the first knock came to the door Mary opened it greeting her family.

"Justin, Brian, Gus, Jenny, We're so happy you are here, come in, come in, make yourselves at home."

Hugging his nana Justin smiled at what he could smell cooking.

"Nana, is that what I think it is?".

Nodding Mary replied.

"It sure is, stuffed turkey, with potato stuffing, sausage stuffing, roasters and roast veg and boiled veg to make the yummy gravy."

Justin's stomach vocalised how much he loved that dinner making everyone laugh.

Brian hugged her kissing her cheek. "It smells really good."

Kissing his cheek back she blushed. "Thank you Brian."

Turning her attention to the kids, "Wow, Gus you look so handsome just like a real cowboy and Jenny that is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen."

Both kids were thrilled as they hugged her.

"Thank you Great Nana; where is Great Granddad?"

Mary's heart swelled hearing them call them that. "He is in the kitchen."

The kids ran to the kitchen to greet him. "Hi great granddad."

Henry smiled as he swooped them up in a hug. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you."

Jenny giggled as she pointed over his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder he could see that Jet had pushed open the window and had his head right in trying to get at the apple pies.

Shaking his head Henry turned to Jet.

"Jet! What have I told you about doing that; you are to stay in your stall as it's bedtime for you".

Jet shook his head nickering.

Henry sighed. "OK, one apple then you go right to bed. OK?"

Jet nodded giving what looked like a self satisfied smile.

Henry handed the kids the cut up apple to feed Jet; they giggled as his lips tickled their hands. Jet did as he was told afterwards but banging his stall door closed as he did.

Sitting around the dinner table they tucked into what they all thought was the best dinner that they had ever eaten. Of course, they all vowed never to tell Debbie that fact.

Taking a break before they ate desert they chatted, Mary asked her grandson.

"Justin, how are you, truly?"

Justin smiled at her.

"Life is good right now. I have the best partner and kids! My art is taking off. I couldn't be happier and now I even have you and Granddad back in my life. I'm just so sorry that it took this long to get here."

Taking his hand in hers; Mary told him.

"It took the time that it needed to, so don't be worrying about that. We are still young; so there is plenty of time to create wonderful memories".

Henry added.

"I agree, we have been following your career. We even went to some of your shows. We never saw you there; we were afraid to upset you".

Justin gasped.

"You did? If I had known; I would have loved to have seen you. There was no need to be afraid."

Mary smiled still holding his hand. "Maybe faith knew that it wasn't the right time."

Looking at Brian, Mary asked. "You are the one who saved our grandson, aren't you?"

Turning red, Brian replied.

"We saved each other. I wouldn't be where I am in life if it wasn't for Justin."

Kissing Brian's cheek Mary shed a tear. "I thank you for saving him."

Henry spoke to change the mood.

"We have some presents. Justin, I hope you don't mind one was yours growing up but I'd love to give it to Gus?"

Justin nodded with a smile. "That's fine with me."

Henry handed Gus a box.

"This was your dad's when he was your age, now I think it's perfect for you."

Gus thanked him as he opened the box and found the coolest Cowboy hat he ever saw inside.

"Oh my god, that's my very own cowboy hat!"

Justin shrieked. "Oh my god, you still had Mr Ed Hat!"

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Mr Ed Hat?"

Nodding, smiling Justin explained.

"Yeah, that was our favourite TV show growing up; we used to watch it together all the time".

Jenny got a very cool skirt and a cute hat. Brian and Justin got hats which they loved.

Just before they all left for bed; Henry promised to take them to see all the horses the next day which made them all very excited.

The kids were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Brian and Justin managed to make love before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

Cv


	5. Chapter 5

Gus woke to see that Jenny was wide awake. She was sitting hugging her floppy eared bunny. Sitting up Gus rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Morning Jenny, did you sleep good?"

Nodding she smiled. "Yeah, you kept my bad dreams away".

Flashback to earlier that night..

During the night Gus had woken up to find his sister quietly sniffling on her bed. She was scared to be in a strange bed, in a strange room in a house she didn't know. So, Gus being the big brother, moved to her bed to protect her from her bad dreams. It worked as she fell asleep with her tiny hand holding onto the sleeve of his pajama top.

End of flashback…

Grinning Gus spoke. "Do you want to go and see if Dad, Daddy; your Uncles are awake?"

Bouncing up and down Jenny giggled. "Yes, please."

Getting out of bed they made their way, hand in hand, to see if the men were awake.

Brian and Justin were awake and laughing quietly at the sounds of the children tip toeing down the hallway giggling as they did.

Justin laughed, whispering.

"Should we pretend to be asleep, then swoop them on the bed and tickle them?"

Nodding, Brian agreed placing a light kiss on his partner's lips before they pretended to be asleep as Gus and Jenny crept into their room.

Giggling, Gus whispered to his sister. "I think they are still sleeping."

Nodding, Jenny whispered back. "Sleepyheads." Giggling as she spoke.

As soon as they got close enough to the bed Brian sprang into action lifting them both onto the bed making them scream with fright, then laughing, as Justin joined Brian in tickling them.

Tears of laughter ran downs Gus's cheeks. "Dad, Daddy, stop. Hehe…"

Jenny wriggled, giggling. "Uncle Brian, Uncle Justin, stop, Hehe, stop!"

Finally after a few minutes they did stop. Brian spoke with laughter in his voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

Gus nodded.

"We did. I minded Jenny when she had bad dreams but we were good, weren't we Jenny?"

Hugging her bunny she nodded. "We did. Gus is the best big brother!"

Kissing the top of his head Brian spoke again. "Proud of you Sonnyboy."

Gus blushed. "Thank you Dad."

Justin added. "Are you both looking forward to seeing all the horses today?"

Jenny bounced up and down. "Yeah, they will be so big and cute."

Gus beamed nodding. "I hope we see the Shire horses today and that we get to hug Great Nana and Grandad."

Kissing the top of Gus's head, Justin spoke with a smile.

"I'm sure you will be able to give them hugs, they love you both so much."

Leaning against Justin, Gus smiled. "

We love them too. It's going to be a fun day!"

Pulling them all into a group hug, Brian cheered. "It sure will be!"

Then Justin asked. "OK, who wants a sunny faced breakfast?"

A sunny faced breakfast was the kids, and surprisingly Brian's, favorite treat to eat in the morning. It had either a hard boiled egg cut in half or two fried eggs for the eyes. A sausage for the nose and bacon for the mouth. Of course fried tomato were used for the ears with tater tots to make hair.

The kids were sitting at the table, while Brian and Justin were cooking, when there was a knock on the front door of their cabin. They were all very happy to see Mary and Henry standing there smiling when they opened they door. Everyone chimed at the same time, "Good morning", which made them all laugh.

Gus and Jenny ran over to Mary & Henry hugging them tight.

"Great Granddad, Nana, we're so happy that you are here."

Hugging the children back they beamed with pride at getting called great grandparents.

Mary spoke as they made their way inside. "How are you all this morning?"

Justin gave her a hug as he replied.

"Great! Thank you. We are just having breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Henry replied really quickly. "Heck yeah, it smells amazing."

That made everyone laugh. Brian spoke as he started to serve it up.

"I thought you would be over this morning so I cooked extra."

Mary sat beside the children. Henry insisted on helping with the rest of the breakfast before they all sat down to eat.

Gus grinned as he put down his glass of orange juice.

"We are so excited to be seeing all the horses today. Great Granddad, Nana what kind of horses do you have?"

Henry smiled at the enthusiasm that came from the kids.

"We have over twenty one different breeds. So a few hundred horses live here on our land. It's why we have lots of help. One of the breeds that we have are Abaco Barb, they are very rare and sadly in danger of extinction. They came from a breed of horse that originated in Spain."

Jenny asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What's extion mean?"

Henry smiled at her mispronunciation.

"Extinction means that there would be no more left in the world. We don't want that to happen!"

Shaking her head sadly. Jenny agreed.

"We don't want there to be no more of them, that's not fair."

Mary smiled at her.

"We are trying very hard to not let that happen. We are lucky that we have two of them here and one is pregnant, so that is very good news."

Gus smiled really wide at hearing that news.

"That is great news Great Nana! So what other kind is there, please?"

Henry continued. "We have some American Painted Horses…"

Gus gasped. "Someone painted your horses that's not right! Are they ok?"

Brian laughed.

"Sonny Boy, it's just what they are called. Don't worry, no one actually painted the horses with paint."

Gus sat back breathing a breath of relief.

"That's good, I was worried. OK, what else please?"

Henry smiled at his great grandson.

"There are some American Quarter horses, Andalusian, Appaloosa, some Arabians and those are just the horses that start with the letter A."

Brian winked and asked. "What about the B's?"

Henry laughed.

"For the B's we have just one breed and that is a few Belgians. They are so beautiful, almost gold in colour but we do have some in black as well."

Mary continued to give her husband a breath.

"We have Canadian, of course, and Clydesdales, Connemara ponies, Dartmoor, Drum, Friesian, Gypsy and Kerry bog. We also have some miniature horses."

Gus asked. "Are the miniature ones really tiny?"

Mary nodded. "They sure are, you will love them."

Henry took over with more breed information.

"Then we have some mules, Mustang, Thoroughbred, Donkeys and your favorite Gus, Shire horses. Of course lastly there are lots of wild horses. We let them be as wild as possible. We only help them when we must. We make sure that they have food scattered around and water of course.

We also have hidden shelters for them that look natural and if they get injured a vet will help. We try, as best we can, to have no human contact as they are meant to be as wild and as free as possible".

Gus gasped.

"Wow that is a lot of horses. You are really good for looking after them all. What kind of horse does Daddy Justin have?"

Justin smiled, it still touched him when Gus called him that.

"I have an American Quarter horse, as Granddad said. My horse is still here but he's too old to ride now but he helps keep the other horses calm".

Gus smiled at him. "I can't wait to see him"

Henry leaned forward.

"I have a surprise for you two. Gus, Jenny one of our Donkeys gave birth to twins last night. Would you like to come see them and name them for us?"

Gus and Jenny lept for joy shouting, "yes please" as they ran and hugged their great grandparents..

Brian smiled at the scene. "OK, why don't you go get ready and we can go see them?"

Mary offered to braid Jenny's hair and help them both to get ready.

Justin couldn't stop smiling as he gave his granddad a hug.

"Thank you so much for that, they will really enjoy seeing and naming the baby donkeys. I think the big kid over my shoulder will enjoy it just as much as the little kids will."

Henry laughed as Brian blushed while washing up after the breakfast.

Upstairs the excitement grew as Gus and Jenny were getting ready with Mary's assistance. It would a fun day that none of them would all never forget.

( referance for horses horse-breeds/all_ )


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was dressed and ready to go., Jenny had two beautiful braids in her hair, thanks to great-Nana. Of course they all made sure that they had on their cowboy hats as they left the cabin. Thanks to Justin flagging down a passing guest, a group photo of them was taken. They all laughed when Henry shouted, "Horse doo doo", to make them smile.

Brian's eyes widened with glee when he saw the vehicle that they would be riding in. It looked like one of those extremely cool safari jeeps.

Henry saw the look in Brian's eyes and nudged him winking.

"Don't worry, I'll let you take a spin in this anytime, just like with the quad bike."

Blushing slightly,at being so obvious, Brian laughed. "Um, thank you."

Gus, Jenny and Justin were bouncing on their toes, eager to get going. Gus asked.

"Great-granddad, where do we sit?".

Crouching down so he was level with Gus he replied.

"I put in a special booster seat in the front for you, so that you can sit up front with your dad and me."

Turning to Jenny he said.

"I put your booster seat in the back so you can sit up higher next to your uncle and great-nana."

Standing up he asked. "Are you all happy with that, if not we can change it?"

Gus and Jenny hugged each other jumping up and down while spinning in circles answered him.

"Yes, yes, yes, soooo happy thank you!"

Before hugging their great-granddad and nana.

Brian sat up front with Gus and Henry, while the rest buckled in behind them. Just before they set off Henry asked

"OK guys, do you all have your sun block on?"

In Reply they all yelled, "Check".

He then asked. "Do you have your bug spray on?"

Again they all yelled, "Check".

Finally he asked.

"And do you have cameras to take lots of pictures with?"

They all replied, "Check".

Smiling he announced.

"Excellent, now let's go on our adventure and see the amazing horses."

Suddenly Gus took his dad's hand in his and which made Brian look down at him. Worried that something was wrong Brian asked.

"Everything OK Sonnyboy?"

Gus nodded. "Daddy, I'm just so happy!"

Brian had to swallow the lump in his throat at the sound of pure excitement and wonder in his son's voice.

Finding his own voice he replied to Gus.

"Me too Sonnyboy, this is going to be the best adventure we've had so far."

Nodding Gus leaned against his dad. They both gazed at the landscape spreading out before them, as the Jeep started to move.

Jenny's legs swung back and forth as she took in her surroundings; watching everything they passed by, holding onto Justin's and Mary's hands, singing a happy tune.

Sharing a look with his Nana, Justin smiled. No words were needed at the moment.

As Henry continued to drive he told them.

"The first stop on our adventure is a brilliant and very rare one. One of our donkeys, Lola, gave birth to twin foals last night, a girl and a boy. Twin donkeys are very rare; so this is a really big thing and we want Gus and Jenny to name them."

Gus and Jenny's eyes grew wide on hearing this and it was Gus who spoke.

"Really, that's awesome! Oh thank you so much great-granddad!"

Jenny added. "Yeah, thank you, sooooo excited!"

Justin sniffled as tears of joy sprung to his eyes.

"Can't wait to see them granddad."

Looking in the rearview mirror Henry smiled at his grandson.

"It will be just like like the time you named your first foal".

Nodding Justin smiled back. "It sure will!"

Gus leaned into his dad, vibrating with excitement.

"This is the best time in my life daddy."

Henry parked the jeep outside the stable where the newborns were; they made their way inside.

Jenny was a bit nervous so Brian picked her up and held her close.

"Don't worry JR, they are just babies and we won't let anything happen to you."

Jenny laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you uncle Brian. I'm anxious to see the new babies."

Gus held Justin's and Mary's hand as they got closer to the stall. He let go when they got to the fence surrounding the donkey family

Inside were two of the cutest, fluffiest baby donkeys they had ever seen. The mother and father stood close by watching as their children bounced around happily.

Jenny feeling more confidant, wanted to be let down. She went to stand next to Gus looking through the gaps in the fence that surround the stall at the playful duo.

Henry bumped shoulders with his grandson. "You doing OK?"

Smiling at his granddad Justin replied.

"Actually, I couldn't be better. Look at them; look at how happy they are. I don't think i've seen Brian smile so much since the night that Gus was born. I just wish that my dad could see this. He is missing out on so much."

Putting his arm around Justin's shoulders , his grandad answered.

"Well it's his loss and quite frankly he is dead to us now."

He waved a hand towards the kids, Brian and Mary who were watching the funny antics before them.

"This is what matters, a true loving family. Come on let's get in there and let the kids name the new additions."

Justin hugged his granddad tight. "Thank you granddad. I love you so much!"

Hugging him back just as tight Henry confirmed. "Love you always".

Brian laughed watching the antics of the newborn donkeys and the look on the mother and father's faces that said it all. ' We have a long time of this ahead of us'.

Henry crouched down in front of Gus and Jenny taking each of their hands in his so that he could explain what was about to happen.

"Ok guys, we are going in the stall with the babies so you can pet them and name them. There are a few things that you need to know not to do while we are in there for your safety and theirs', so they won't get scared. We don't want to upset their mommy and daddy. OK?"

Gus and Jenny nodded. Gus asked.

"OK great-granddad. What do we need to know?"

Henry smiled down at the trusting faces of his great grandchildren.

"No sudden movements or any loud noises. Normally you wouldn't go in with newborns this soon as some parents don't like it but these two are fine and calm all the time. So we can trust them and they can trust us, so it is safe."

Brian asked, clearing his throat, not convinced.

"How do you know it's safe with these parents?"

Henry replied.

"Because they haven't blocked them from us. They are huddled together in the far side of the stall and relaxing, eating the hay."

Nodding at the answer Brian thanked him.

Henry, happy that he relaxed Brian, took both kids' hand and led them inside while Mary took charge of the camera; snapping pictures of every move.

Inside the stall the babies spotted the newcomers right away and bounced over playfully nuzzling Gus and Jenny, making them giggle.

Gus and Jenny were very careful, softly rubbing them. Gus cooed. "They are so soft and fluffy; aren't they Jenny?"

Jenny nodded smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah, like a teddy bear."

Henry laughed.

"Yeah they do look and feel like that don't they. How about we get your dad and uncle in here while we name them?"

Gus and Jenny nodded, speaking softly they replied.

"Yes please."

Brian shook his head, taking a step back.

"Um, It's OK, I'll, Um, I'll wait here. I don't want to spook the bigger donkeys."

Justin gave him a sideways smile.

"Don't tell me that the big bad Brian Kinney is afraid to get in there with two baby donkeys?".

Swallowing hard Brian shook his head.

"No, no I'm not scared of the baby donkeys. I just don't like the look that daddy donkey is giving me."

Justin couldn't help laughing. "Maybe daddy donkey fancies you?"

Brian gave a horrified look. "Don't even joke about that."

Justin took Brian's hand in his.

"Come on, let's do this for the kids. I promise that I'll protect you."

Kissing Justin's cheek Brian replied. "You better."

Brian then whispered in his ear making Justin blush.

"Or you are not getting any tonight."

Justin glanced to where his grandparents were standing with the children, anxious that they had not overheard Brian. That made Brian chuckle; he leaned down kissing Justin sweetly.

Mary spotted the kiss , she nudged her husband sighing happily.

"Isn't that so sweet, Henry, look at how happy our grandson is."

Smiling just as much as his wife Henry kissed her cheek and holding her closely.

"Love is a wonderful thing, we both understand that."

Justin laughed as the kiss ended; loving what Brian had done. He took his partner's hand and led him in to join Henry and the kids with the Donkeys.

Gus looked up at his dad. "Dad come over and rub them."

Brian tentatively moved closer, all the while keeping one eye on the daddy donkey. Crouching down next to his son he gently rubbed the foal on the head and neck. Brian smiled, and chuckled a little, when the foal leaned into his touch.

"You are right Sonnyboy they are very soft."

Henry patted the children on their heads.

"OK Gus, you can name the girl since she has taken a shine to you and Jenny you can name the boy since he likes cuddling you. So ladies first, what would you like to name him Jenny?".

Jenny beamed a huge smile as she gently stroked the foal.

"I want to call him James Dean."

Everyone raised an eyebrow as to why she picked that name, so Justin asked.

"Why did you pick that name?".

Turning slightly to look at her Uncles while still having a hand on the baby donkey, she explained.

"Because you and Uncle Brian love watching James Dean movies and I love you, so that's why."

Justin and Brian exchanged a look that said it all, a little girl's heart is full of love.

Mary covered her heart with her hand and awed at that sentiment.

Henry shook his head smiling at the love that Jenny had for her Uncles which was a true blessing.

Now it was Gus's turn, Henry asked him. "What would you like to name her?"

Gus gently rubbed the foal's head as he thought about it before announcing.

"I'd like to name her Shannon, because my dad is Irish and my daddy loves my dad."

Brian found another a lump in his throat. Leaning over he hugged his son tightly whispering.

"Love you Sonnyboy."

Gus whispered back. "Love you too dad."

Justin rubbed the little boys hair.

"That's perfect Gus. You both picked the best names for them."

Just before they left the stall the daddy donkey moved startling Brian so much so that he hid behind Jenny.

Justin laughed. "Don't tell me that you are using Jenny as a shield?".

Brian licked his lips nervously standing as tall as he could.

"No of course not, I, um, I was just holding her in case I had to pick her up to protect her."

Jenny giggled patting his hand that was on her shoulder, looking upwards she said.

"Don't worry Uncle Brian, I'll protect you."

Looking down at her big brown eyes Brian sighed with a slight smile.

"Thank you Jenny."

Trying to change the subject Brian made a suggestion.

"I think it's time to move on, right?"

Henry taking pity on him agreed, so after saying goodbye to the babies. They made sure the stable manager marked down the names of the new arrivals, before they set off on the rest of their adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

They got back into the Jeep with Brian still muttering, "I didn't use her as a shield."

Mary took pity on him. Since she was sitting behind Brian she leaned forward and gave him a hug placing a kiss on the side of his head.

"Don't worry honey, I believe you."

Turning his head head to look at her, he smiled and murmured.

"Thank you.

Brian finished by sticking his tongue out at the rest of them before he turned back around, making them all laugh.

Henry backed up the Jeep.

"OK, here we go, onto the first pasture, that's where we have some American Quarter Horses and some Miniature Horses."

It took them just a few minutes to reach the pasture. Henry parked the jeep near the fence that surrounded the pasture.

Everyone eagerly got out and moved to the fence.. The kids oohed & aahed. Gus was the first to speak.

"Wow those Miniature Horses are so cool. Look at how tiny they look next to the bigger horses."

Mary laughed as she told them.

"They are really tiny but they are also full of life! They keep us on our toes and keep the other horses entertained."

Jenny giggled. "Do the big ones step on them?"

Nodding Mary replied. "Once or twice they have stepped on their hooves."

Justin pointed to an older looking horse.

"That's my horse over there"

Just as he said that the horse looked at him and ran right over to greet him.

Justin smiled as he started talking to his horse and rubbing his head.

"Hi there Jasper buddy, did you miss me?"

Jasper nodded leaning into Justin's touch.

Brian stroked Jasper's neck smiling as the horse turned into his touch as well.

"He is a fine animal Justin, just like you."

Justin bumped Brian with his hip amused.

"Brian, ssh, not here."

Henry and Mary laughed at the playful banter between the two men. Gus and Jenny were much more interested in petting the miniature horses who came over to say hello along with a few of the bigger ones. So of course Mary snapped plenty of photos to share.

The next field contained Abaco Barb's and some Painted American horses.

Gus asked. "Are these the horse's that I asked if they got painted, Great-Granddad?"

Nodding Henry replied in an amused tone, "Yup!"

Pointing at the horses he continued.

"As you can see they have special markings on them. The Abaco Barb horses are the ones that are nearly extinct, aren't they beautiful."

Jenny nodded. "They are cool, when are their babies coming?"

Crouching down so he could be level with her as he pointed to them.

"They will be born in a weeks time hopefully, so you guys should be here to see some history made. You are very lucky kids and grown ups, not many people get to see this happen."

Gus gigged. "Nana Deb and Nana Jen call my daddies big kids.".

Laughing Henry glanced at Brian and Justin.

"Yeah, I can see why they do. I think it's okay as long as they are good big kids".

Jenny took Brian's bigger hand with her tiny one.

"They are very good big kids! They always help us and mind us."

She said as she leaned her head against Brian's hand that she held.

As they pulled up to the next field Justin spoke with awe in his voice.

"Wow, you got more Gypsy and Mustangs. How are they getting along with the Friesen's?"

Henry nodded.

"Thankfully they are all getting along. We almost had new breeds of horse as they were getting a little bit too friendly"; he finished laughing.

Brian also laughed at that.

"So they were getting a little action and you're stopping them, shameful."

Innocently Gus asked.

"What kind of action were they getting Dad?"

Clearing his throat Brian tried to come up for a fast answer; after not getting any help from the others, who were biting their lips to keep from laughing. He finally answered his son's question.

"Playing Gus,. Um playing a game of tag ,that's what they were doing."

Gus smiled, satisfied with that answer.

"That's good! I like playing that as well."

They enjoyed visiting the other pastures seeing some Belgian, Kerry Bogs and Partmoer horses and more but the final field was the golden ticket to Gus.

Gus eyes lit up and a gasp escaped his lips as he looked out the window of the Jeep to see the Shire Horses of his dreams.

Henry looked at the little boy, he smiled.

"They really are something else aren't they?"

Nodding Gus breathed out a wondrous. "Yeah."

Justin asked his grandfather.

"How many do you have?"

Parking the jeep Henry turned in his seat so he could talk to his grandson.

"We have six adults, three male and three female, plus we have three foals. Those foals keep the adults on their toes day and night."

Brian then asked. "Are they rescues as well?"

Mary answered.

"No, they actually came from neighbouring stables whose owners needed to retire due to ill health. So they asked if we would take them, of course we said yes. They donated some land to us and it worked out perfectly as the land they are on now is what they are used to, so it feels like home to them and they still see their former owners."

Jenny tapped Henry's shoulder.

"Are they giants Great-Granddad, like from a story book?"

Laughing lightly he replied.

"No Jenny, they are just really big. Let's go meet them."

As they made their way towards the gate Jenny ended up in her usual place of the safety in Brian's arms. While Gus walked along in awe that he was actually getting to be in the same place as his favourite horses.

Justin noticed some structures around parts of the field so he asked.

"What are they used for granddad?"

Pointing towards them Henry explained to his grandson.

"They are for tending to the Shires. As you can see the structures are at different levels. That's so they can tended at every part without stressing them out. We can use them today so that the kids can look better at them and rub them."

Catching the panicked look that flashed across Brian's face Mary linked her arm in his, softly saying.

"Don't worry Brian, It's perfectly safe. We will use Samson, he is very gentle."

Laughing she added "He is best friends with the neighbours cats."

Feeling reassured Brian hugged Jenny who was in his arms. Jenny swore she would look after him as they made their way to the gate.

Once they entered the field Gus took Henry's hand as he watched the horses. They all started to make their way over to the huge horses.

Gus shook with excitement as he glanced at his Dads sharing his glee with them.

Once the horses reached them Gus's sheer glee became even more visible to them all.

Looking up Jenny spoke.

"Wow, they really do look like giants, don't they Uncle Brian?"

Smiling at her and looking at the magnificent specimens in front of him he nodded.

"They sure do Jenny."

Finally Jenny got down from Brian's arms and now stood next to her brother holding his hand. That was a picture that Mary snapped as Justin captured the same picture in his head, to paint later.

Henry now placed his hand on Gus's shoulder as he rubbed the horse's nose with his other hand.

"This is Samson, he is our protector. He looks after all the horses that come in here."

Speaking to Samson, Henry cooed.

"You really are a big softy aren't you big fella?"

Samson closed his eyes, contented, as he leaned into Henry's touch.

Henry held Gus's hand as he led them into the field, he could feel the excited tremble from the little boys hand in his as Samson followed them towering above them.

Gus looked up as he stood in front of the Shire Horse and a gasp of, "WOW" , escaped his lips.

Mary of course smiled as she snapped pictures of everything she could.

Samson ducked his head nibbling on Gus's head making him laugh. "That tickles."

Jenny, back up in the safety of Brian's arms, clung to his neck as her eyes grew wide looking at the huge animal.

Brian asked her in a soft voice. "Would you like to rub him?"

Nodding Jenny whispered. "Yes please."

Brian moved closer so Jenny could tentatively rub the horse on the spot of his neck she could reach. Her voice was full of wonder and her smile so huge as she looked at her Uncle.

"He is so soft Uncle Brian."

Looking over at her other uncle she said. "Uncle Justin he is so beautiful."

Justin smiled at her wonderment. "He sure is Honey, just like you."

Brian stroked the horse as he caught Justin's eye looking at them with so much warmth in them. Leaning over he placed a kiss on Justin's cheek.

Gus had so much fun as Henry showed them how to groom the long hair on their legs and body and how the different level platforms helped you do that. The topping glory for Gus was getting to carefully sit on top of Samson for a photo. He sat there proud as punch feeling like he was on cloud nine and he did all of this with his dads, sister and his great Grandparents. This was the best day ever, how would he ever get to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive back to the Justin's grandparents' house Brian got to drive the Safari type Jeep with Gus sitting next to him and Henry on the outside of Gus. Justin and Mary sat in the back with Jenny sitting safely between them..

Brian was in his element as he drove across the fields maneuvering expertly where he needed to go. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that his son still had the biggest smile on his face.

Clearing his throat he asked. "Gus, are you doing Okay?"

Looking up at his Dad, Gus placed his tiny hand on his dad's arm as he spoke with wonder in his voice.

"Dad, did that really happen? Did I really meet my dream horses?".

Smiling, with a lump in his throat from happy emotions, Brian felt the sheer joy his son was feeling.

"You sure did Sonnyboy and your Great-Nana took photos and video clips to prove it so you will have those to treasure forever"."

Turning his head to look at her Gus asked. "Really Great-Nana, did you really get photos and video of my visit with the horses?"

Mary nodded smiling just as wide as her great-grandson.

"I sure did. I think we will come back out to see them lots of times before you go home. Once you get back home we will set up the webcams here and with your computer so you and Jenny can check on the donkeys and your horses."

Gus and Jenny loudly cheered at the news making the adults laugh.

Justin reached out and took his Nana's hand in his, leaning closer he whispered.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to us."

Tears glistened in her eyes at the emotion in her grandchild's voice,.

"I think I have a pretty good idea Justin. Your grandfather and I would do anything for you."

Justin squeezed his grandmother's hand with a huge smile on his face.

"We would do the same for you Nana."

Mary returned the loving squeeze before saying.

"When we get back to the house, I'm going to make us all a lovely dinner. I'm sure that you are all hungry after your day."

Justin smiled at her.

"That will be great Nana thank you. You and Granddad will have to let us cook you dinner sometime as well."

Leaning over she patted his knee.

"Of course you can! I would never turn down a meal cooked by handsome young men."

Henry laughed.

"You should see her on Karaoke night. All the men love her and you love that attention, don't you Mary?"

Blushing fiercely Mary covered her face with her hands as she replied.

"Oh Henry, stop it. They don't and why would they when all those pretty young girls are there?"

Henry turned around in his seat so he could reach over and take one of Mary's hands off her face. He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Mary, how can you say that when YOU ARE always the most beautiful girl there."

A tear escaped her eye as she blushed even more from his words.

"Oh Henry, you handsome devil you."

Brian & Justin ahhed at them because they thought that it was so cute. Gus and Jenny giggled but they all agreed with Henry that she was very beautiful.

Brian wasn't sure how or when it happened but by the time he parked the safari type jeep outside the house, they had all agreed to go to Karaoke that night.

Once inside the house they washed up after their adventure among the animals. Justin offered to help with the dinner, while Brian volunteered to look after the kids and feed the kittens. Henry went to upload the photos on the computer.

Henry sat at the computer loading up the pictures that they had taken over the past few days. He smiled as he constructed an email to send to Gus and Jenny's moms and Jenny's dad as well. He knew that the kids would love to call them; so he thought this would be a nice surprise for everyone. The kids could chat with their absent parents about the pictures and all the fun they has touring the ranch.

Brian nearly threw up as he cleaned the litter tray, making a face as he lifted the bag into the bin watching as the kitten circled his leg acting so cute.

"Yeah, you act sooo cute but how on earth does something so small make so much of something disgusting."

This reminded Brian that no way was he ever going to own a cat. He also knew if the kids and Justin turned those 'Pussin Boots' like eyes on him he would no doubt cave and get two cats so they would have be buddies.

To his horror the kittens loved him and kept crawling up his leg to try and cuddle with him, that made Gus and Jenny laugh. Gus of course still had his camera in his hand as he took photos of all of this to keep the memory forever.

Finally once Brian managed somehow to get fresh food and water down. He made sure that the poor mamma cat was taken care of. The cats all began to eat and left his legs alone.

Gus tapped his arm making him crouch down. "What's wrong Sonnyboy?"

Smiling Gus replied.

"Don't worry dad, I won't ask for a kitten. I would love to get a dog sometime, when we are ready".

Pulling Gus in for a hug he replied.

"Thank you for saying that about cats. We will get some dogs sometime, but like you said we all have to be ready. When we're ready we will go to the rescue center.. If you or Jenny ever do want a kitten or a cat then we will rescue some for you as well".

Jenny heard what he said and gasped.

"Really uncle Brian, I get to have the dogs with you and maybe a cat?"

Hugging her, Brian looked into her wide eyes.

"Of course you can Jenny, even if they are living at Britin they will still be your dogs as well. You can come and spend time with them whenever you want."

Hugging him tight she kissed his cheek. "Thank you! I love you Uncle Brian."

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat before replying.

"I love you too, both of you so much. Now why don't we go watch a tiny bit of TV before dinner is ready."

Mary and Justin had the dinner in the oven in no time flat. They were having burgers and fries, with chicken burger for Brian, all the trimmings were chopped and ready for whoever wanted them.

When Henry returned, he found that Mary and Justin had joined Brian and the kids in the living room so he went to tell them his news.

Standing in front of them of them Henry spoke.

"Gus, Jenny, I know that you wanted to call your mom's and Jenny's dad to tell them all about your adventures so far. So while you were feeding and cleaning up the kittens with Brian and Mary and Justin were doing the dinner I sent them some photos in an email. So they emailed back right away saying that they would love a phone call. Now don't worry i only sent them three pictures because its fun to share those when you get home"

Brian whispered to Justin.

"Not if it's Dr Dave and Mikey in France, that was no fun."

Justin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Ssshh, behave yourself""

Smirking, Brian muttered. "Goody Two Shoes."

Justin whispered. "You'll get to see more of goody two shoes later if you behave."

Mary caught Justin's eye, knowing they were talking naughty, making him blush and turn away, which made her smile..

Henry suggested they make the call while they were waiting for dinner to be ready. That snapped Justin out of feeling embarrassed while the kids cheered at the thought of the phone call.

Brian was really touched that Henry was so thoughtful to do that for the kids and he thanked him for it.

"Thank you for doing that for Gus and Jenny, It's made them very happy."

Henry waved a hand. "It was nothing, come on let's go make the call."

Luckily Michael happened to be at Lindsay and Melanie's house when the call from the kids came in. Lindsay picked up the phone on the first ring putting them on speaker phone.

"Hi, Gus Jenny how are you?"

Gus and Jenny smiled on hearing their Mom's voice. Gus spoke first.

"Mom, Mama, Uncle Mickey we are having the bestest time ever".

Gus kept talking. "We saw Shire Horses today and they are soooooo big!"

Jenny added.

"Yeah, they are like giants but great-granddad said they are not giants, they are just really big horses."

Mel laughed at the excited tone in the kids voices.

"We saw some photos, it looks really beautiful there."

Gus replied.

"It's very pretty and we have a really big cabin and a lake with a boat. We got to name some baby donkeys and Dad nearly got ran over by a big donkey, it was very funny."

Brian whined. "Hey, he was scary."

That made them all laugh and Brian sulk.

Justin chimed in after he stopped laughing.

"We can fill you in on all of that when we come home. There are lots more pictures and some videos to show you."

Michael butted in.

"Jenny sweetie pie, who did your hair in the plaits they were very pretty on you?"

Jenny leaned closer to the phone as she answered.

"Great-nana did my hair and it didn't hurt like it does when Mama does it, but I still love when she does It so, it's OK."

The conversation went on for few more minutes until the beep from the oven let them know that their dinner was ready. The call ended with Mel, Linds & Mikey finding out that Brian was going to karaoke and that left laughing as they hung up.

Brian grumped. "Justin why did they have to find out?"

Bumping his shoulder Justin smiled.

"Don't worry you will survive. Just be happy they aren't here to see it. Come on dinner is ready".

Brian and Justin knew by the looks on the kids faces after the dinner that they wouldn't last much longer and truth be told they wouldn't either. The day had been amazing and they both couldn't wait to see what was next.

Since everyone was so tired they decided to delay Karaoke until the next night.

Later that night once they had tucked both kids into bed; Brian and Justin slipped into their own bed. Brian held Justin close placing a tender kiss on the back of his neck before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Gus and Jenny woke at the same moment; they sat up in their beds and turned to each other saying good morning at the same time, making them giggle.

Rubbing their eyes, they both noticed the beautifully wrapped parcels at the end of their beds.

Squealing in delight brother & sister both scrambled to the end of their beds taking the packages in their hands.

Gus looked at his present, reading the label that was on it, 'To Gus, lots of love Great-Nana and Grandad xxx'.

Jenny looked at hers seeing the same message on it with her name. She felt so happy to be able to call them that.

The kids didn't know that their Great-Grandparents had given their dads and uncles the parcels to be placed on the their beds as they slept. They wanted them to see them as soon as they woke up.

Opening his parcel Gus found two items inside, one was a beautiful sculpture of a Shire Horse and the other was a cuddly toy Donkey with the name he had chosen on its collar.

Hugging both gifts close to his chest he whispered, "Thank you Great-Nana and Grandad".

Jenny looked over and ahhed, "They are so pretty Gus."

Nodding over at her, "They sure are, what did you get Jenny?"

Jenny had waited to open her package because she wanted to see her brothers reaction to whatever he got. It was something they always did because it made them smile to see their sibling happy.

She opened hers to also find two items inside. She got a sculpture of Friesian horse, with long blond hair and a golden body. The other item was the same as Gus's, a cuddly toy donkey with the name she had picked on its collar.

Cuddling it tight she looked over at her brother. "We are so lucky, I love them."

Justin was dreaming that Brian was kissing his neck just how he liked it making him moan in appreciation.

Brian was awake watching Justin dreaming, he smiled knowing that the blond was dreaming of him. Seeing that the neck he loved to kiss was so open and there for the taking, so he couldn't help himself.

Leaning over Brian began peppering kisses up the neck he loved. Moving higher towards the jawline before tugging gently on an earlobe, bringing Justin out of his dream with a kiss on the lips which, a now fully awake, Justin eagerly returned.

A few minutes later they broke for breath gazing into each other's eyes just like the kids had done they said their good morning in unison.

Justin beamed a smile as he chuckled that was one heck of a way to wake up.

Snuggling into Brian's side Justin sighed in contentment.

"I'm really loving it here, except for the kids having to go back to Mel and Lindsay and our jobs . I don't think that I'd ever want us to leave here."

Holding Justin closer Brian rested his head on Justin's.

"I know, what you mean. The air is much fresher up here and your grandparents are great."

Smiling Justin nodded.

"They are and they seem so much happier up here. I remember when they lived in Pittsburgh. They only had a tiny amount of land but they still took in some horses and other rescue animals. They had to buy land further away from home to open stables and house the rescues.

Then they started getting hassle from the township and people living near their stables. They got abuse sent their way, it was awful. Then they became friends with this guy called Jax; he was from Texas. He actually owned this land at that time. He found out about what my grandparents were going through so he offered to help their efforts by suggesting an exchange sale to them."

Brian gave Justin a puzzled look. "What's kind of exchange sale?"

Justin explained. "The land in Pittsburgh for this land and the buildings here."

"Wow, that is some deal your grandparents got."

Nodding Justin continued.

"Yeah, they were pretty shocked and asked him why he would offer them such an amazing deal. Jax told them that he knew that they were doing lots of good with rescuing the animals and that was why he wanted to help them. The rest as they say is history."

Kissing Justin's temple Brian spoke softly.

"I can see why Jax was so generous to them, they are such great people."

Gus and Jenny sat on their beds chatting and enjoying their new "animals".

Jenny smiled.

"I'm having so much fun. I love it up here, great- nana and grandad are so nice."

Nodding Gus replied.

"Yeah and all the horses and kittens are so cute."

Sighing Jenny went on.

"I don't want to go home. I want everyone to move here."

Gus agreed. "That would be so cool if they did!"

Then Gus suggested

"How about we make my dad and daddy ,your uncles, breakfast in bed?"

Biting her lip Jenny nervously asked.

"Are we allowed? Is it dangerous?"

Shaking his head, Gus replied.

"No, dad showed me how to make it safely."

Holding hands Gus and Jenny made their way downstairs to do just that.

After preparing the breakfast, tasting some of the food as they worked. Gus and Jenny placed everything on two trays. Gus took the heavier one and Jenny took the lighter one as they made their way back upstairs to Brian and Justin.

Using his foot Gus knocked on the bedroom door.

Brian and Justin were lying entwined together on their bed. When they heard the knock at their door, Brian lifted his head calling out, in a sleepy voice, "Come in".

Managing somehow Gus got the door open while holding his tray of food. He and Jenny entered with the breakfast that they had prepared.

Jenny excitedly told her uncles. "We made breakfast in bed for you."

Justin and Brian sat up smiling. Justin thanked them.

"Wow, thank you guys that was so kind of you."

Placing the trays on their laps Gus blushed at the praise.

"It's Ok, we hope that you like it."

Reaching over Brian ruffled Gus and Jenny's hair making them laugh. He told the two smiling children.

"We will love it."

Gus held Jenny's hand in his.

"We will go have our breakfast. We love you."

Brian and Justin had to swallow a lump in their throat at that and in unison they replied.

"Love you too."

As soon as Gus and Jenny left the room Brian and Justin looked down at their breakfast trays. On Brian's plate were eggs with the yoke cut out and put onto Justin's plate. Justin had eggs as well. They both had toast and fruit cups, orange juice and coffee. They couldn't believe that the kids had done all of this for them.

Shaking his head Justin spoke.

"This looks really good." After tasting it he continued. "And it tastes really good too, eat up before it gets cold".

Brian did just just, closing his eyes savouring his first taste.

"You're right, it tastes really good. Did you teach Gus how to make eggs and toast?"

Nodding, finishing off the bite he was chewing, Justin replied.

"Yeah, we did it that weekend I was looking after him on my own. He picked it up really fast."

Raising his glass of orange juice Bran smiled.

"Here's to a brilliant teacher."

Justin laughed as they continued to enjoy their breakfast.

Gus and Jenny made their own breakfast cleaning up the kitchen before going to their room to get ready for the day ahead.

Everyone was ready by the time Mary and Henry arrived to start their next adventure. Brian had to admit that he was really enjoying the wide open spaces of the Sunshine Ranch.

Henry came into the cabin swooping Jenny up into the air spinning her around,.

"How is my girl this morning?"

Giggling Jenny replied.

"I'm good, we made Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin breakfast in bed this morning."

Looking at her and Gus, Henry gushed.

"Wow, they are so lucky and you two are the best for doing that. We are so proud of you."

Gus and Jenny blushed as they said, "Thank you for saying that and thank you for our gifts. We love them!".

While Henry was entertaining the kids Mary took Justin and Brian aside.

"Henry and I were talking and we were thinking that you might like a night for just the two of you. So we would like to take the children tonight after the karaoke for a sleepover, would you like that?"

Looking at each other Justin smiled at Brian before replying.

"That would be brilliant, thank you. We think that Gus and Jenny will really love it."

Clapping her hands with glee Mary said.

"Wonderful! Ok, so when we get back to freshen up before leaving for the karaoke bar, pack an overnight bag for them. Now I must plan fun activities for us tonight."

Brian and Justin laughed as they watched her tell the kids. Gus and Jenny were excited about spending the night with their great grandparents. They held hands, spinning around, cheering in happiness over the good news.

Still flying high on the news of the sleepover soon they were on their way to see the wild horses and the sanctuary that was created for them.

The weather was perfect, the sky was clear, the temperature was warm and comfortable. Everyone was anxious to see the area where the wild horses lived and they hoped to get a glimpse of them.

Gus and Jenny sat in the jeep during the trip, asking a million and one questions about what they will be doing on their sleepover. "What will we be doing?, Where will we sleep? Are we going to watch a movie? Are we going to make food?".

Justin laughed as the kids ran out of breath.

"Guys take a breath and let your Great-Nana and Grandad answer you."

Giggling Gus replied. "OK."

Mary chuckled before answering.

"Thank you Justin. OK guys, you will be sleeping in the big guestroom. It has a huge TV in there and your own bathroom."

Henry took over for his reply.

"Of course we will watch a movie. There are lots we can pick from so we will choose one later."

Mary added.

"We will make some treats to enjoy while we watch the movie in our PJ's; how does that sound?"

Cheering Gus and Jenny replied together.

"Yeah that sound like fun, thank you."

Smiling sweetly Mary replied.

"You are very welcome."

Brian murmured.

"Now I wish we could go, that does sound like fun."

Patting his shoulder, Mary assured him.

"We will do it again and we can all join in. How does that sound?"

Smiling at her Brian agreed.

"Sounds perfect thank you".

He finished by giving her a peck on the cheek.

Sitting back looking at the beautiful surroundings then at his family's happy faces Brian felt really lucky to have such a loving family who actually cared about him.

Henry announced that they had arrived at the wild horse sanctuary as he parked the jeep.

In front of them was a vast area that had all sorts of surfaces and a forest in the background. Overlooking the land were raised platforms that were built into the trees so they looked like part of them.

Henry explained they were used for observing the horses to make sure that they happy and healthy.

He had already explained that the horses didn't have much human contact so they would not be frightened and would preserve their wildness.

A curious Brian asked.

"Where are the shelters that you were telling us about?"

Taking out binoculars Henry handed them to Brian pointing.

"If you look past the trees just over there to the left, you can just make out an odd shape, that is just some of them. There are lots dotted all over their area."

Looking through the binoculars Brian had to really focus to see the hidden shelters and when he did locate them he was really impressed.

"Wow, they are really good. I can see why they would think that they were natural and not be frightened of them."

Jenny tapped his leg.

"Uncle Brian, can I see them too please?"

Smiling at her Brian replied.

"Of course you can."

Crouching down to help her, Brian showed Jenny how to use the binoculars.

"Now just focus and you will see them, OK?"

Nodding Jenny smiled "OK Uncle Brian."

Focusing Jenny looked really hard and gasped when she saw them.

"I can see them, I really can! Look Gus."

Gus looked with Jennys help making all the adults smile at the pair. Gus was amazed at what he saw.

Justin asked.

"Are the platforms just used to look at the wild horses?"

Mary explained.

"Well apart from just observing them, the vet and the wild animal expert come periodically to check on them to sure the horses are acting healthy."

Brian asked as he looked from the height of the platform.

"How do you get to them if the vet needs to do something?".

Henry explained.

"They use a very mild sedative, just enough to make them stand still, so the vet can get in and out without traumatizing the horse. So far we only had to do that once, when one of them got their hoof stuck between rocks. It was after a really bad storm that we had. The vet was in and out really fast and all was OK."

While they were all standing on top of the platforms, Gus was taking photos, when they heard a thundering sound. They were lucky enough to see the beauty of the wild horses running together in front of them. Gus was very happy to take pictures of them in all their beauty. That moment really topped their visit to the ranch.

Making their way back to the cabin, everyone was flying high on what they saw. They were going to freshen up and hopefully Gus and Jenny would take a nap. They all looked forward to what the rest of the day would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian handed Justin the last plate to be put away after the snack they had to keep them going until dinner at the bar. He was still shaking his head wondering how he ended up agreeing to go to a karaoke night.

Finally everything was put away; Brian placed a kiss on Justin's lips. "So Sunshine, what are we going to do until we have to leave for breeder central."

Justin smiled and laughed as he pictured Brian being dragged kicking and screaming up on the stage to sing.

"Gus and Jenny are going to put on their swimming gear and pretend the hottub is a pool. While they are doing that I'm going to sketch while keeping an eye on them. What will you do?"

Before Brian could answer there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door they saw Henry was standing there.

Smiling Justin greeted him. "Granddad, what's up, Oh come in. Sorry my manners."

Laughing Henry came in. "Thank you Justin. I'm here to ask Brian something actually."

Brian had a puzzled look on his face. "Ask me what?"

Seeing the worried look on Brian's face, Henry decided to play on that.

"You see we have a 'Mare', she is very stubborn and my right hand man who usually helps me is off getting a check up. So I was wondering if you could help me with an exam on her?"

Swallowing before answering Brian asked. "What kind of exam?"

Looking as serious as he could Henry replied.

"You see she is pregnant and about to give birth but we need to see what way the foal is positioned. You have the perfect hands to help me do that."

Shifting on his feet Brian wondering what he would have to do for this horse exam.

"What exactly would I have to do?"

Pushing the laughter deep down Henry put on his best work voice.

"You will have to hold her tail up with one hand. We put on a very long well lubricated glove on your other hand. You gently put the gloved hand into the mare and feel around to try and discover which way the foal is facing."

Brian was wide eyed with horror.

"I am not sticking my arm into any animal. The only place any part of my body will get stuck into is Justin."

Justin covers his mouth laughing and Henry tries not to burst out laughing at what Brian said or the look on his face.

Clearing his throat Henry went on.

"Yeah, you need to get right in there, you might have to go deep. It could be a bit messy, fluids and stuff, but you'll be fine, right"

Rubbing a hand over his mouth Brian asked,.

"Isn't there anyone else? I'm sure I will throw up."

Henry couldn't hold it back any longer he burst out laughing.

"I'm only kidding you Brian. I'm sorry I couldn't resist it. I am actually here to see if you would like to come Quad Biking and Dirt Biking with us. It's something to do while we wait to go out tonight. I am sorry for messing with your head there".

Brian finally let out a deep breath and chuckled as the blood returned to his face.

"I tell you Henry you got me good! The thought of having to do that, because that would be the stuff of nightmares."

Giving Justin a glance and seeing his happiness at the fact his grandad had asked his partner to do something was the best feeling. Brian smiled.

"I'd love to come. I've always wanted to give it a go."

Clapping his hands Henry smiled.

"Excellent, is that OK with you, Justin?"

"I think that is a brilliant idea Grandad. The kids are getting ready to pretend that the hot tub is a pool and I'm going to sketch while keeping an eye on them."

Just then the kids came down the stairs and squealed in delight on seeing Henry. They shouted "Great-grandad" and hugged him tightly around the legs.

Hugging them back Henry smiled.

"Gus, Jenny, how are my favourite little cowpokes in all the world?"

Smiling widely up at him Gus spoke.

"We are good, we are going to swim in the hot tub".

Jenny then asked. "Do you want to see our floaty toys?"

Nodding with a big smile at their glowing faces of happiness. "I'd love to!" Henry took their hands in his.

While Henry goes with the kids to check out their toys for swimming Justin swats Brian's arm.

"I can't believe you said that to my grandad. The only place that I will put something inside of is Justin. I thought I was gonna wet myself and I'm sure you put unwanted images in his head."

Turning slightly red Brian cleared his throat.

"Yes well, um, he put unwanted ones in mine with the horse stuff."

Laughing now Justin kissed him. "Yeah, well you were cute."

Brian kissed Justin and the kids goodbye with a,' Later', escaping his lips softly as he left with Henry.

As they were walking down the road Henry bumped shoulders with Brian.

"I'm really sorry for yanking your chain back there, I just couldn't resist it."

Shaking his head Brain laughed.

"It's OK, my heart has calmed down now. Thank you for inviting me to do this today."

"It will be fun, and don't won't about your clothes, we have overalls that will protect them for you."

Kicking a stone as he walked, Brian replied.

"Good to know. Will there be others there with us?"

Nodding Henry told him,. "Yeah, Micko, Dano and Jamie."

Raising an eyebrow Brian grinned. "Those are some interesting names."

Laughing now Henry replied.

"Yeah well, there would have been a Bucko and a Dicko there as well but they are out of town collecting two new rescues."

Brian was shaking his head in amusement.

"I thought nicknaming Emmett as Emmy Lou was bad. I'm looking forward to this even more now."

Throwing his arm around Brian shoulders Henry replied.

"We are going to have a blast!"

Gus and Jenny were very excited as Justin helped them into the hot tub minus the jets of course, so that they could swim and then lie on their floating beds as they call them. So lathered in their waterproof sun tan lotion, they were now swimming around with the biggest smiles in the world on their faces.

Justin smiled back at them.

"I'll be right here, OK. If you get tired or want to come out to use the toilet or anything just ask me."

Nodding Jenny asked. "Are you coming in with us Uncle Justin?"

Leaning on the edge of the hot tub he replied.

"I will after I sketch for a bit. We can play some games."

Both Jenny and Gus cheered at that.

So while they played Justin sat and sketched them and the breathtaking view in front of him.

Henry and Brian finally made it to the Quad Bike and Dirt Bike track, Waving a hand Henry spoke.

"Here we are on our playground. We have a warm up track to get you used to the vehicle you are using and to warn it up of course. Then we have tracks for those who are different levels easy to hard. It's all about how you can handle the bikes you understand."

Placing a hand on Brian's shoulder with a Henry smiled. "So you ready to give it a go?"

Brian looked over at the vast area of tracks. It looked like this was going to be so much fun. "Heck yeah! Thanks for inviting me."

Once again Henry put his around Brian's shoulder giving him a sidewards hug.

"It's a pleasure Brian; god it's going to be so much fun sharing this with you."

A lump formed in Brian's throat at those words. He knew that Henry didn't need any answer to know how much that meant to him. So with a smile and a nod of appreciation they made their way into the club house.

Inside the clubhouse were three people two men and one woman, guiding Brian over Henry introduced them.

"This tall dark handsome Canadian is Dano also known as Daniel, he is our shoe guy and he helps calm our nervous horses and other animals."

Henry moved to the next guy.

"Brian this is Micko otherwise known as Mícheál our Irish guy, he is the best wild horse expert in the world."

"And this is Jamie, she is our vet, we couldn't ask for better. She even looks after the surrounding areas animals."

Henry slung his arm around Brian's shoulders.

"Everyone this is Brian, my grandsons partner. He is a kick ass Ad guy with his own company and he owns a nightclub that I'm told is so good it's kicks ass as well."

Shaking all of their hands Brian blushed slightly. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Dano rolled his eyes laughing as he shook his hand nodding his head in Henry's direction. "Listening to him, you swear I was god or something."

Henry laughed playfully punching his shoulder after that comment.

"Well, to us you are".

Micki and Jamie shook Brian's hand well while walking. They chatted as they put on the protective gear that they must wear while driving. For Brian the most important gear was the overalls that would keep his clothes from getting dirty.

As they walked over to the line of Quad bikes Jamie spoke.

"I did all the checks on them this morning and the are fit and ready to go."

Smiling at her grateful they all nodded and thanked her.

Squeezing Brian's shoulder Henry asked.

"So you ready Brian for this? We will start you on the warm up track and go from there. Is that OK?".

Holding the helmet in his hands Brian replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good because if I do something stupid. I would have to face one of Justin's lectures." He finished laughing.

Also laughing Henry replied.

"Yeah, he gets that from Mary. Oh boy, you do NOT want to face one often too often."

They all laughed and agreed having faced a lecture from Mary when they did something that affected their safety after being warned.

Brian's heart pounded as he started up the Quad bike he didn't want to look like a fool in front of all these people.

Making his way onto the practice track, Brian found himself starting to calm down as all the instructions that Henry and the others had given him started to make sense. So after a few minutes the driving came naturally to him. So Henry waved him over to head to the next level of the track.

Henry of course had someone take pictures and video clips of their time together.

They spent two hours having fun, going between the Quad Bikes and the Dirt Bikes. Brian even impressed them with a few tricks he picked up from watching them.

Standing next to his bike taking off his helmet Brian was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing, what a rush! I got to build one of these at Britin."

Laughing Heny put his arm around him.

"It is great isn't it, it's a great feeling. If you have the space, I say go for it and build a track. Just make sure that Justin is OK with it and of course planning permission, blah, blah, blah. I had to use my puppy eyes to get Mary to say yes and now even Mary comes up here and uses it, she loves it."

Brian chuckled. "Yeah, I'll try that with him."

Dano, Micko and Jamie came over grinning and chatting with Brian about how much he enjoyed himself and they promised to do it again before he goes home.

Looking at his watch Henry said.

"It's time to head back and get ready for tonight, or we will be in the dog house."

Brian laughed as they walked back together.

Justin and the kids were busy getting showers and dressing for their night out. They had such a fun day, they played water basketball and relaxed on their floating beds.

They were really looking forward to the night out, you never know, even Brian might get up and sing.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking back to the cabin with Henry, after the trip to the Dirt bike track, Brian was anxious to chat.

"That was so much fun, you have to come down to design and help build one for us."

Laughing Henry glanced over at him. "Do you think that Justin will let you build one?"

Wiggling his eyebrows Brian spoke. "I have my special ways of persuading him."

Chuckling Henry clapped him on the back. "See, that's why I like you, funny and honest."

As they walked in through the door of the cabin, they saw Justin and the kids playing pick up sticks in the middle of the main room.

Gus and Jenny leapt up and ran over to greet them both with a huge hugs.

Gus looked up at them smiling. He asked his Dad.

"Did you and Great-granddad have fun?"

"We did! I got to ride a Quad bike and a Dirt bike."

Gus gasped. "That sounds so cool. I wish that I could do that."

Henry ruffled his great grandson's hair.

"When you are a bit older; I will buy you a junior bike with all the safety gear, of course, so don't worry Dads. Then you can ride on the small track. OK?"

Gus's eyes widened as he responded. "Really, when I'm older, thank you so much." Gus finished by hugging Henry tight.

Looking at Brian and Justin who were still laughing at the don't worry Dads comment Henry spoke softly.

"Don't worry! It will be very safe. I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

Brian and Justin shared a look and smiled; Justin moved closer to his Granddad.

"Don't you worry, we know that and thank you. We know when Gus is old enough he will love it."

Henry then looked down at Jenny as her big beautiful eyes looked up at him.

"I'll do the very same for you when you are old enough but until then we will all go horseback riding. Would that be OK with you?"

Nodding and giggling in delight she joined Gus & Henry in the hug whispering.

"Thank you great-granddad".

Clearing his throat while hugging them back Henry reminded everyone.

"I need to head back to the house and get ready. We will be leaving at about six, so that we can have dinner before the Karaoke starts, we will pick you up then."

Sharing goodbye hugs with them he headed out listening to Brian start to tell Justin all about his adventures at the track.

"Justin we have to build a dirt track. It's so much fun and we have the space up at the far field. It's far enough from the house that we won't hear the noise and neither will the neighbours, they can even come use it."

Laughing Justin placed his hand on Brian's chest.

"Brian, slow down, we can get Granddad to help with the plans. We will need to find out what permits we need, get health and safety and planning permission and if the neighbours think it's OK."

Kissing Brian's lips Justin asked. "Is that plan, OK?"

Nodding Brian smiled, kissing Justin once more.

"Yeah, that's a very good plan. Lets go get ready."

Shaking his head, Brian confessed. "I still can't believe that I agreed to go to this."

"Neither can I but it will be fun."

Turning to Gus and Jenny, Justin announced.

"Come on time to get dressed up for our night out."

Gus and Jenny ran up the stairs determined to get ready and pick out the nicest clothes they could.

Brian and Justin followed them with amused smiles on their faces.

While Justin headed right to the bathroom because nature called, Brian paused in the doorway of the children's room.

"Would you like any help getting ready?"

Gus shook his head smiling.

"That's OK dad, I can help Jenny pick out her clothes and close the buttons and zips for her. Jenny will help me pick out my clothes, won't you Jenny?"

Nodding Jenny replied. "Yeah, I will make him look beautiful Uncle Brian."

Tickling her ear Brian, smiled warmly at her.

"I know you will and you will look very beautiful too."

Just before leaving Brian placed a kiss on his son's forehead, looking into his eyes he said.

"You are such a great boy and an even better son. I'm very proud of you."

Feeling good inside after hearing his dads words Gus tugged on his dad's hand that was in his.

"And you are the best dad in the world and I'm proud to be your son. I really love you Dad.'

Hugging Gus tightly as tears of joy and love glistened in his eyes, Brian whispered.

"Love you too Sonnyboy."

Brian pulled Jenny into the hug. "I love you too little girl."

Justin came out of the bathroom just as Brian came into the room, seeing his eyes were shiny with tears Justin became worried. Rushing to Brian's side placing a hand on his arm he anxiously asked.

"Brian what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Shaking his head and clearing his throat Brian answered.

"Nothing is wrong. Gus just told me that I'm the best dad in the world and he is proud of me. Me? Why would he be proud of me, what the hell did I do for him to say that?"

Sitting on the end of the bed side by side, Justin took Brian's hand in his.

"You're kidding right? You do everything for him, you're the reason he is even alive. Everyday you make him feel loved and you tell him you love him. Even though those words are hard for you to say, you say them to him with such amazing love in your voice."

Rubbing his face with his hand and letting out a breath Brian looked at Justin.

"It's easy with him, when I look at him or think of him my heart swells with joy and love for him."

Bumping shoulders playfully with him Justin continued.

"There you go, that is why he feels the way he does. Take his words and feel them, let yourself feel loved and happy for him."

Kissing Justin on the lips which started turning hot and deep they pulled apart, touching foreheads as they tried to regain their breath.

"Justin, we better get ready or your grandparents might see more of us than they bargained for."

Laughing now, Justin pecked Brian's lips once more. "Yeah maybe you are right."

Gus looked at Jenny's clothes in the drawers and picked out a beautiful pair of leggings that were navy with pink hearts dotted around them and a beautiful pink top to match. Her little ankle boots fitted so well with what she was wearing which she loved. Twirling around in a circle before hugging her brother.

"Thank you for helping me! I feel so pretty."

Blushing slightly Gus replied. "You are pretty Jenny. What should I wear?".

Making her way over to Gus's clothes Jenny picked out a pair of Jeans and a red top. Handing them over she said. "These will look good, you will look like your dads."

Once they were ready Gus and Jenny made their way downstairs and sat chatting on the couch waiting for their dads and uncles to come downstairs.

Jenny giggled. "They might be doing kissy stuff up there."

Gus covered his mouth and laughed. "They are always doing kissy stuff."

Justin watched in the mirror as Brian zippeds up his jeans and pulled on a deep burgundy top that made him look even hotter than usual.

Catching Justin's eye in the mirror Brian snickered.

"Shouldn't you put that top that you are holding or are you going in just your pants and shoes?"

Shaking his head and laughing as a pink tinge coloured his cheeks, Justin licked his lips.

"No, I was just watching a very good show first, now that it's over I can finished getting dressed."

Moving to stand behind him and placing his hands on Justin's hips Brian pulling him close. "And what show was that?" he whispered in his ear.

Leaning his head back against Brian's shoulder Justin smiled as he said.

"It's one of the best shows that I've ever seen and it's made just for me. I never get tired of watching it!"

Kissing the side of Justin's neck. A smiling Brian told him.

"I'm very happy and excited that you approve."

Turning in his embrace Justin looked into his eyes pecking his lips. "I'll show you just how much I approve later on"; he finished with a loving kiss.

Jenny looked over to the stairs when she heard her uncles coming down laughing and teasing each other as they did. Tapping Gus on the arm as she pointed out.

"See Gus, you do look beautiful just like your daddy".

Gus beamed with pride after she said that, he saw that his dad was wearing almost the same clothes as he was. That made him feel so good.

Justin sweep both the kids into a hug.

"You both look really great. We are going to have so much fun tonight."

A knock on the door signalled that Henry and Mary had arrived to collect them.

Gus looked up at dad asking, "Dad, can I answer the door please?.

Nodding Brian smiled.

"Sure, and what do we say before you open the door, even if you know who is out there?"

Gus put on his best serious face as he replied. "Hello who is there please?"

Happy with the answer; Brian then asked.

"And then when you open the door how do you greet them?"

Grinning Gus responded.

"Okey Dokey Karaoke, and then sometimes; Pull up your socks I'm opening the door."

He finished laughing.

Laughing Brian signalled for him to go open the door.

Henry and Mary found the greeting from Gus at the door very funny as they swept both kids up into a hug.

Ruffling Gus's hair Henry asked.

"Where did you learn to answer the door like that?"

Bumping shoulders with Mary he continued.

"We will have to use that sometime because it's brilliant."

Smiling up at his great-granddad Gus told him.

" Dad and daddy did and I made up the karaoke one over tonight."

Hugging Gus sideways Henry told him. "Well, we loved it".

Glancing at all of them Mary smiled.

"You all look really good. I hope that you have your singing hats on boys and girls? Because we are going to take the roof down."

Hugging his Nana Justin replied. "We sure are Nana."

Gathering the troops, they all made their way to the jeep walking side by side, Henry slung his arm around Brian's shoulders.

"Don't worry Brian, trust me. I was like you are at the start but it actually surprised me and I really enjoyed it, so really don't worry OK."

Glancing at Hendty with a smile that curved the corner of his lips Brian replied.

"OK, I trust you, let's do this thing ."


	12. Chapter 12

Pulling up outside, Brian looked at THE BARN DOOR bar and thought to himself that it looked like something out of a Western movie.

Henry noticed him looking around so he asked. "Brian are you OK?"

Looking over at Henry with a half smirk, half smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for the tumbleweeds".

Laughing Henry clapped Brian on the back

"You might see human ones if they had a bit too much to drink."

Gus tapped Justin on the arm pointing towards the doors to the bar.

"Look dad, they look like the doors in the bars in the movies we watch sometimes. Do you think there will be real life Cowboys and Cowgirls in there?"

Smiling down at Gus, Justin replied.

"I'm not sure, you never know there might be some with so many horses around here".

Mary added after hearing what Gus had asked.

"Actually Gus, the owners are a real life Cowboy and Cowgirl. They moved here from Dallas a few years ago and some of the horses in our ranch belong to them."

Gus's eyes widened. "Wow really? That is so cool!"

Mary's eyes danced with happiness at the glee in the child's eyes.

"Yes really, come on let's go in and we will introduce you to them."

Taking Gus & Jenny's little hands in hers, Mary led way in as the others followed behind promising to take photos by the doors before they leave.

The inside of the bar was huge, yet felt really cosy. When they entered the main area of the bar a chorus of 'Taylor' rang out as everyone in the bar greeted Mary and Henry in one go.

Justin laughed. "That sounded like we were in Cheers."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, I thought the same thing when they first started doing it."

Brian and Justin looked at each other as a really tall and extremely good looking man approached them.

"Mary, Henry; who are these fine people with you today." He said in a very sexy Texan drawl.

Mary smiled widely.

"Austin, how are you doing?"

Placing her arm around Justin, Mary introduced her family.

"This is my grandson, Justin, and his partner, Brian, and their son, Gus, and their niece Jenny."

Smiling a very sexy smile with dimples you could dive into he shook their hands.

"It's very nice to meet y'all, welcome to The Barn Door."

Crouching down to be level with the kids. "Are you going to sing tonight?"

Nodding Gus spoke up. "Yes Sir, I'm going to sing with my Dad".

Jenny added.

"I'm going to sing with my great-granddad are you going to sing Mr Austin?"

Smiling at her. "Would you like me to sing?"

Nodding Jenny replied.

"Yes please, you sound like a country singer. I love country music."

Austin grinned.

"Why thank you little lady. OK, for you I will sing a country song. Do you have a favourite?"

Thinking for a moment she responded.

"Yeah, I love the song, ' I like it, I love it' do you know that one?"

"Yeah, I sure do, so I will do that one for you."

Hugging him a smiling Jenny said thank you.

Standing back up Austin saw his wife coming over to join them. She was as tall as he was and even more beautiful.

"Lillian, look who's here, more of Mary and Henry's family. Their grandson, Justin, his partner, Brian, and their kids Jenny and Gus."

Lillian greeted them all with hugs.

"It's so nice to meet all of you; how long are you visiting for?"

Justin smiled and replied.

"A few weeks, we are already here for nearly a week now and we're having an amazing time."

"That's wonderful! I hope that you can come to our Barn Door dance next weekend. It's under the stars with a big bonfire and music and food it should be fun."

Justin glanced at Brian and silently smiled giving his answer while Justin replied out loud

"That sounds great, we will be there."

Austin noticed that it was getting busier.

"We better get back to work, we will catch up more later. Have fun!"

A server joined them at Austin nod. "This is Carrie and she will look after y'all".

Carrie handed them menus.

"Everything on the menu, food wise, is available to both adults and children even the kiddies menu can be ordered by adults. We had so many adults complain because they loved the choices on there and the fact they were full after the table sharing platter. So while you look over that could I get you some drinks?"

Justin smiled up at her. "Thank you, Carrie. I think ladies first ."

Mary patted his arm. "Always a good boy my grandson."

Before Brian could say anything cheeky Justin squeezed his thigh in a warning and the look out of the corner of his eye told Brian to stay quiet.

Henry saw a look pass over Brian's face, he knew be was going to be cheeky but was stopped so he asked him. " Is everything OK Brian?"

Grinning very slightly Brian replied.

"Oh yes; I thought I just felt something, but I'm fine Henry thank you".

Leaning in whispering into his ear Justin spoke.

"If you don't behave you won't be feeling anything later ."

Hiding his laugh behind his hand Henry waved.

"We are keeping the young lady waiting with all our chattering Mary and Jenny what would you like to drink?"

Mary shared her menu with Jenny. "So Jenny what shall we have?"

Jenny smiled.

"I'd love a blackberry juice please and what would you like Great-Nana?"

Mary thought for a moment.

"You know I would love the same that sounds perfect. Thank you Carrie."

Writing down their orders Carrie smiled.

"My pleasure, now what can I get you gentlemen?".

Henry ordered first. "I would love a Sprite please.'

Justin ordered the same then came Brian. Looking at them all having ordered soft drinks Brian sighed.

"I guess I'll have a Coca Cola."

Mary laughed.

"Brian, you can order alcohol just because we all ordered soft drinks doesn't mean you have to do the same."

Smiling at her Brian replied "It's ok. I'll get a bottle to go for tonight."

Patting his hand Mary agreed.

"That is a great idea; you can sit by the fire pit and relax under the stars. That sounds so romantic ."

Jenny teased. "Will you and Uncle Justin be doing lots of kissy stuff?"

Justin turned beet red as Brian ruffled his hair before answering.

"If I'm lucky Jenny."

Gus laughed. "Dad and Daddy are always doing kissy stuff."

Luckily before Carrie came back with their drinks they managed to pick out their food. They ordered a table sharing platter which had chicken wings, spring rolls with dips, chicken tenders, potato wedges, onion rings, and cocktail sausages. They all ordered the same dish fish and fries with a side of curry sauce to dip into.

While they were waiting for their food Austin arrived over with Lillian.

"Hey, hope Carrie is looking after you."

Mary smiled. "She is wonderful, very kind and helpful."

"She is one of our best and due for a promotion. We get a lot of good comments about her. It's so nice to see you.

We finally get to meet The Justin Taylor we have had heard stories about you. In fact we own one of your paintings we bought it even before we knew you were Mary and Henry's grandson." Lillian finished with a huge smile.

Justin blushed while Henry asked "Which painting do you own?"

"We own 'Solitude'. It's so beautiful and peaceful. We love the horses in the pasture and the beautiful colours in the sky behind them. It took our breath away, when we first saw it, we just had to have it."

Austin then asked. "Can we ask what inspired you to paint that picture?"

Justin had a huge smile on his face as he recalled that memory.

"It was one evening; I was walking our property trying to get the horses back in the field closer to the house so we could get them into the stables for the night, so they would be warm and cosy. The sky was a beautiful mixture of colours.

So I just stood there watching them graze and the birds were chirping away. It just got to me the beauty at what I was looking at and the next thing I knew I was putting it on paper. I always carry a drawing pad with me. The horses eventually brought me out of all the thoughts going through my head by nudging me."

Laughing, he recalled.

"They wanted their feed, water, warm stables and the TVs turned on."

Raising an eyebrow Austin asked.

"TVs turned on, they have TVs in their stables?"

Brian sighed and took over.

"Yeah they do. They were stressed when we first got them and nothing we did calmed them except for TV. For some reason watching reality TV and sitcoms calms them and lulls them to sleep. So we have the TVs on timers; they turn off at the time they go to sleep which is the same every night since we got them."

Laughing Austin spoke.

"I never heard of that before but whatever works right and if they are happy now that's all that matters."

Seeing Carrie approach with their platter. "Here is your food, enjoy it."

Carrie set a very impressive oval tray down and four sets of plates and cutlery.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it and when you are ready for your main meal press this."

She said handing them a pager type device.

"This will let us know you are ready there is nothing worse than your main meal coming too fast after your starters. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Shaking their heads they all let her know that they were happy with what they got. They couldn't believe the amount of food that arrived and how good it was. They all wished they had worn losser clothing that night.

Justin leaned back in his seat plopping his napkin on the table groaning out.

" I'm so full, that was the best!"

Brain mockingly gasped.

"Oh my god a miracle has happened! Justin is actually full. Canada must have special powers!"

Everyone at the table laughed as Justin stuck out his tongue at Brian.

"Haha very funny."

They decided to get their main meals as takeaways later that night as they were too full to even think about eating them now.

Everyone got excited as Austin got onto the stage to announce that the karaoke was about to begin. At this bar you could either sing with the live band and backup singers or the machine; it was up to every performer when they got on the stage. His main message was: "Have fun, support each other and show respect."

The first few people up sang the typical karaoke songs some using the band others opting for the machine when finally Mary took to the stage. She chose to sing with the band.

Gus and Jenny moved closer to the stage with Gus holding his camera so he could record her. Gus was very excited to see someone he knew up there.

Justin, Brian and Henry sat looking up at her on the stage. Of course Henry had heard her sing before but the boys didn't so when she started they gasped at the beauty in her voice.

Mary sang "I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack"

Tears misted everyone's eyes as she sang the chorus; the song meant so much to so many in the audience.

I hope you dance

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)

Once she finished she got a standing ovation, with Brian whistling his approval, making her blush.

Gus and Jenny ran up to her as they both said at the same time.

"That was brilliant Great-Nana!"

Justin hugged her as she sat down, "Wow Nana,that was so beautiful".

Waving him off Mary remained pink from the compliments.

Soon it was the time that Brain was dreading, going up on stage with Gus to sing. Gus of course was very excited as he was handed the mic sharing a smile with his dad.

The music started up and Gus sang the opening verse.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin,,,'"

Brian joined in with the chorus. "We will we will rock you, We will we will rock you".

Eventually they got the whole bar to join in with the rest of the song. Henry record the whole thing making Gus very happy as they rejoined the their table to huge applause.

Austin and Lillian came back to their table. Austin high fived Gus and tickled Jenny,.

"Wow Gus that was brilliant. Good job Brian, you rocked up on the stage."

Turning to Mary.

"And as always that was powerful, Mary, you always move us with your voice."

Lillian then spoke.

"Jenny you and your great granddad are up next aren't you? Are you excited?"

Jenny smiled bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun. Right great-granddad?"

Henry nodded smiling back at her. "It sure will sweetheart."

Finally Jenny and Henry were called to the stage, Jenny stood on a platform so she was the same height as Henry to save him bending down. There song was from the Little Mermaid.

Jenny's face glowed with joy as they sang her little voice was so sweet and pure while Henry's face glowed with love and such pride and love for the little girl. When they got to her favorite part she put her hand on her heart,

"Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world"

Brian, Justin, Mary and Gus all had tears in their eyes at the beauty that was in front of them.

Everyone in the bar stood up and cheered as they finished and made their way back to their table.

Jenny ran right up to Brian. "Did you like that Uncle Brian?".

Lifting her up Brian kissed her cheek.

"You were out of this world! You, my girl, are going to be a superstar."

Glowing with happiness from his words.

"Wow really Uncle Brian do you really think so?"

Hugging her closer looking at her with pride in his eyes, Brian assured her.

"I sure do, you can be whatever you dream of being."

Kissing his cheek she rested her head on his shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

"Thank you uncle Brian. I love you."

Hugging once more before sitting down. "Love you too Jenny."

Mary had to dab her eyes as she teared up at the beautiful moment all they others had huge smiles on their faces.

Now came the moment Mary was most excited about Justin was going on stage to sing her favorite song not only that but play the piano while doing it.

Nerves racked Justin as he made his way to the stage with hugs from Brian and the the kids for good luck; but he still could feel uncertain. He was going to sing his Nana's favorite song: 'Walking In Memphis by Marc Cohn'

Sitting in front of the piano he took a breath before he began.

Put on my blue suede shoes

And I boarded the plane

Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues

In the middle of the pouring rain

W.C. Handy won't you look down over me

Yeah I got a first class ticket

But I'm as blue as a boy can be

Brian couldn't believe the beauty in Justin's singing voice and the fact he could play the piano. The bar was clapping as he went into the chorus.

Then I'm walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel

Everyone stayed silent listening to the rest as they were so captivated by his voice,

Saw the ghost of Elvis

On Union Avenue

Followed him up to the gates of Graceland

Then I watched him walk right through

Now security they did not see him

They just hovered around his tomb

But there's a pretty little thing

Waiting for The King

Down in the Jungle Room

Then I'm walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel

They've got catfish on the table

They've got gospel in the air

And Reverend Green will be glad to see you

When you haven't got a prayer

But boy you've got a prayer in Memphis

Now Muriel plays piano

Every Friday at the Hollywood

And they brought me down to see her

And they asked me if I would

Do a little number

And I sang with all my might

And she said

"Tell me are you a Christian child?"

And I said "Ma'am I am tonight"

Then I'm walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel

Then I'm walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel

Put on my blue suede shoes

And I boarded the plane

Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues

In the middle of the pouring rain

Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues

In the middle of the pouring rain

When he finished the room erupted into applause and a standing ovation as they chanted, "We want more, we want more" over and over until Austin approached Justin and asked, "Could you sing just one more for them?"

A very red faced Justin looked at the crowd and saw in Brian's eye the look that said you can do this Sunshine.

Turning to Austin he replied, "Um, sure".

Smiling Austin said. "That's great! What will you sing?"

Justin thought for a moment and once again caught Brians eye and saw the love that shone in them so he told Austin "A Thousand Years by Christina Perri".

Planting his hand on Justin's shoulder he told the audience and they all cheered. Brian knew without being told that, that song was for him as did Gus who tapped his knee.

"Dad, daddy is singing that for you because he loves you so much."

Kissing the top of his son's head. "And I love him very much, Sonny Boy."

Mary leaned her head on Henry's shoulder.

"I'm going to need more tissues those two boys are so in love. It makes me feel so happy."

Kissing the top of her head Henry replied. "Me too honey me too."

Justin once again sat at the piano and played and sang every line with such feeling and love that he had for Brian".

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

(Credits to Songwriters: David Hodges / Christina Perri

A Thousand Years lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.)

There was not a dry eye in the place when he finished as he made his way back to his table he received many pats on the back and hugs.

Brian swept him into his arms hugging whispering into his ear.

"That was so beautiful Sunshine."

Gus then hugged him. "Yeah daddy that was so pretty."

Jenny got her hug in with a smile "Uncle Justin you are a popstar."

Justin laughed lightly as he hugged them back thanking them.

A grinning Austin came over to their table. He congratulated Justin before turning to Jenny.

"Time for your song little lady."

He swept the delighted little girl into his arms,carried her up on stage and sat her on top of the piano.

"I promised this very pretty young lady a song. I hate to follow the brilliant last performer but here is my rendition of Tim McGraw's 'I like it, I love it'. Dedicated to Miss Jenny Rebecca."

Jenny had a smile from ear to ear as she sat on the piano, swinging her legs, while Austin sang to her. The crowd went wild at the end of the song when Jenny gave Austin a big hug before he escorted her back to her table.

The rest of their time at the bar was fun. Before leaving they took their pictures by the doors and collected their takeout boxes. Finally they made their way back home. The kids bags were in the back as they were staying with Mary and Henry for the night giving Justin and Brian for some time to themselves.

Very soon they arrived at the Cabin to drop off Brian and Justin, Mary spoke softly to them.

"Enjoy your night boys and thank you for such a wonderful night out. I don't think we've had that much fun in a very long time. It was a magical evening."

Henry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we haven't and don't worry about the kids. We have takeaway food to enjoy and movies and games to get to, don't we kids?".

Both Gus and Jenny cheered and then Jenny added before giggling behind her hands.

"Now you can do lots of kissy stuff."

Mary, Henry and Gus burst out laughing while Brian and Justin blushed.

Mary wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes as she said.

"Out of the mouths of babes. Go have fun and just enjoy your night boys."

After giving them all hugs and telling the kids to have fun Brian and Justin made their way into the cabin hand in hand.

As soon as they got inside the cabin they made their way to the kitchen setting their food on the counter. Brian moved behind Justin slipping off his jacket while placing a kiss on the back of his neck as he did.

" Why don't we sit under the stars and enjoy this food by the fire pit, like your grandmother suggested. Later we can enjoy that big bath upstairs, what do you say?"

Leaning back into Brian's embrace justin murmured. " I think that sounds perfect."

Turning in his arms Justin took his turn in slipping off Brian's jacket kissing him lightly on the lips before taking both jackets to hang them up while Brian lit the fire.

Eating under the stars was perfect, being kept warm by the fire and the food was delicious. Their conversation was light and full of laughter as they recalled their trip so far. Before long they were just sitting there with Justin cradled in Brian's arms watching the flames dance.

Justin broke the silence by asking.

"Brian, do you believe that when people say they write something, something that is bothering them or a letter to someone in heaven and burn it that it can help them be free of the pain or the problems they are having?"

Brian thought for a moment before replying.

"I do, I believe that it can help in a big way. By burning it you are setting the words free and easing that tight gut feeling or ease the pain the person is feeling. Why do you ask?"

Pulling free of the embrace Justin went over to his bag and pulled out a notebook, "Because of this. " He showed Brian what he was holding.

"Is that the notebook you used?"

Nodding Justin moved closer standing by him.

"Yeah, I was thinking if I burned this; would it help me free myself even more?".

Wrapping his arms around him Brian spoke.

"If you feel it will help I'm right here to support you."

Kissing Brian once more before looking at the book in his hands, Justin confessed.

"I do think it will help me. Will you hold me while I do it."

Standing behind Justin holding him Brian places a kiss just behind his ear.

"Of course, take your time, go at your own pace. I'll be right here holding you."

Squeezing Brians hand once in thanks Justin behind tearing the pages from his notebook and one by one he tossed them into the fire feeling freer and freer with each page that burned. When the last page floated into the fire as if in slow motion to show Justin that you are now free the tears fell as he turned in Brian's arms and held him; happy to have accomplished what he did with partner's support.

Kissing the top of his head Brian suggested.

"Come on let's go and enjoy that big bath and having the cabin to ourselves."

Taking his hand Brian led Justin to do just that and they enjoyed the bath and making love all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed since the karaoke night but it was still a highlight topic between them all; as they had such a great time. Brian woke up early and slipped out of bed; placing a kiss on Justin's shoulder before tucking him in once more. Deciding to make some coffee he got dressed quickly and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Jenny woke and rubbed her eyes, looking over she saw that her brother was still sound asleep curled up under the blankets. Hearing a noise from downstairs she crept out of her bed taking her long eared bunny, that her Uncle Brian had brought her, along as company. She made her way down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom step she saw her Uncle Brian in the kitchen.

"Uncle Brian are you okay?"

Turning at the sound of her voice he smiled.

"Jenny, what are you doing out of bed so early is everything okay ?".

"Yeah everything is okay, I just woke up. I heard noises so I came downstairs to see who was down here."

The sounds of the birds outside drew Jenny to the window. Brian joined her as they looked at the birds flying about and a flock of Canada geese landing in the lake.

Jenny spoke with awe in her voice.

"They are so pretty aren't they uncle Brian?".

"They sure are, hey I tell you what. Why don't we go on a secret walk around some of the lake while the sleepyheads are still in bed. Would you like to do that, just you and me?"

Jenny's eyes grew wide with delight.

"I'd love that, I have clothes down here that I can put on. This will be lots of fun."

As Jenny got dressed in the downstairs toilet she shook with excitement. She was going on a secret trek with her Uncle Brian, just the two of them. She hoped he would bring his phone so he could take photos of their adventure.

When she came out she saw that Brian was waiting for her. After slipping on her coat that Brian held up for her they made their way out the door.

Once outside Brian let Jenny know he was prepared.

"I brought my phone with me so we can take some pictures of our adventure."

A delighted Jenny performed a little happy dance; before motioning for her Uncle to bend down. Flinging her arms around his neck in a hug she told him.

"Thank you Uncle Brian, I was hoping you would."

Taking her tiny hand in his they started their walk around the lake. The sounds of the crickets and the frogs croaking made her chuckle as Brian joked that they must be talking about the strange humans walking around so early in the morning.

Spotting some duck who landed on the lake Brian asked her.

"Do you know the song 'There Once Was An Ugly Duckling '?"

"No Uncle Brian, is it a good song?"

Smiling he nodded.

"Sure is and there are even some Quacks in it."

Brian added some quacks then started wagging like a duck singing the song,

"There once was an ugly duckling

With feathers all stubby and brown

And the other birds said in so many words

Quack Quack, Get out of town

Quack, Quack

Get out, Quack, Quack

get out, Quack, Quack

get out of town

And he went with a quack and a waddle and a quack

In a flurry of eiderdown."

Jenny giggled as she joined in with the Quacks. Cheering as the song continued especially when the duck turned into a swan.

'That poor little ugly duckling

Went wandering far and near

But at every place they said to his face

Now get out, get out, get out of here

And he went with a quack and a waddle and a quack

And a very unhappy tear

All through the wintertime he hid himself away

Ashamed to show his face, afraid of what others might say

All through the winter in his lonely clump of wheat

Till a flock of swans spied him there and very soon agreed

You're a very fine swan indeed!

A swan? Me a swan? Ah, go on!

And he said yes, you're a swan

Take a look at yourself in the lake and you'll see

And he looked, and he saw, and he said

I am a swan! Whee!

I'm not such an ugly duckling

No feathers all stubby and brown

For in fact these birds in so many words said

The best in town, the best, the best

The best in town

Not a quack, not a quack, not a waddle or a quack

But a glide and a whistle and a snowy white back

And a head so noble and high

Say who's an ugly duckling?

Not I!

Not I!"

(Songwriters: Frank Loesser

The Ugly Duckling lyrics © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.)

Hugging her uncle after he finished Jenny told him.

"That is a wonderful song and so much fun thank you."

Sweeping Jenny up in his arms and twirling her around Brian placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You are very welcome sweetheart."

They continued walking around the lake with Brian taking lots of photos. Just as they made it back near the cabin two swans landed in the lake. Jenny gasped.

"Look Uncle Brian two beautiful swans from your song."

Brian smiled at Jenny's excitement and thought this was a great ending to their adventure.

"They sure are."

Meanwhile back in the cabin Justin got up to see a note saying where they had gone. Justin woke up Gu and told him about Brian and Jenny's morning adventure. They got dressed and Brian and Jenny were in sight when Henry came running toward them. Thankfully they were all ready because the horse Henry that had told them was expecting twin foals, which was a historic moment, was now in labor and he didn't want them to miss a moment of it.

Gus and Jenny chatted excitedly as they made their way to see the Abaco Barb babies come into the world. Gus's face shone with glee.

"This is so exciting I can't wait to get there. Jenny, did you have fun going out this morning with your Uncle?"

Jenny nodded as she clung to her brother's hand in excitement as to what they were going to see.

"Yeah we had so much fun, we heard the crickets and the frogs making noises" laughing she continued, "Uncle Brian said that they were talking about the two silly humans walking around so early and then we saw ducks and Uncle Brian sang a song about an ugly duckling with Quacks in the song it was funny but the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan. Isn't that great. Uncle Brian is so great and funny. I love him so much".

"That does sound like fun, he loves you so much as well Jenny just like I do and your Uncle Justin."

Hugging her brother tight. "Love you too Gus."

Justin saw Brian mist up at her words and took his hand in his leaning close he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

Glancing at Justin and smiling Brian leaned in placing a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too Sunshine."

Henry's heart soared at the conversation around him and just before he could speak they all shouted in unison.

"Love you great grandad, granddad".

Gus and Jenny giggled at using two different granddad sayings.

A short time later they arrived at the stable where the mare was in labour.

Mary was there with the vet and the stable manger Aaron.

Gus and Jenny hugged Mary. "Hi great-Nana."

Justin hugged her. "Hi Nana you doing okay?"

Brian placed a kiss on her cheek in greeting her and she returned the kiss;. while still holding on to the kids in a hug.

Henry spoke to the vet and Aaron while Mary caught them up.

"We have no clue how long Hattie has been in labour. Aaron was doing his regular checks when he found her. Her partner Danny is looking on, close enough that he can touch her with his nose. This is keeping them both calm. Thankfully Hattie is handling this very well so far."

Crouching down to the kids and taking Brian's hand in hers Mary spoke.

"Okay Gus, Jenny and Brian I know none of you have seen anything like this before so if it becomes too much you can go back to the house or go visit with Lottie who is two rows down and talk to her until the foals are born okay. You don't have to look; you can turn your back as well. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them."

Jenny thought for a moment. "Will the babies be big babies and will there be blood."

Brian paled he hasn't even thought of blood but he felt Mary's hand squeeze his in reassurance.

"The babies will be small, bigger than human babies of course, and there might only be a tiny amount of blood nothing to worry about".

Justin came whispered into Brian's ear.

"Will you be ok? Remember what Nana said okay. We can wait outside if it's too much."

Shaking his head while leaning on the fence Brian replied.

"I'll be okay, look at the kids; they are so excited and not an ounce of fear. Besides I do want to witness this historic moment. Your grandparents have really made me feel a part of this family and this will be something we can remember and talk about for years to come."

The vet announced that baby number one was about to make its appearance and they all saw the proud mother deliver her first baby. The beautiful foal sat there for a moment looking around before Hattie stated to clean her baby up.

While Gus and Jenny ahhed; Brian wanted to puke.

Soon the foal got up and wobbly started to walk around. Gus snapped pictures capturing the moment as the daddy horse nosed his girlfriend to show he was proud of her.

It wasn't long before foal number two arrived slightly smaller than the first but just as healthy and happy.

Justin shed happy tears watching as his family looked on at the historic event and he felt so proud that he got to share this with them. He felt so lucky to have such amazing grandparents.

While the vet cleaned up after making sure mommy and babies were okay; Aaron restocked the food and water.

Mary clapped her hands.

"How about we all go back to our house and have a celebration breakfast and Aaron that means you too and you, Jake, don't think you are getting away with packing up that vet bag and getting away without getting fed."

Laughing both Aaron and Jake accepted the invite as they all made their way back to the house.

Gus and Jenny helped cook, Jenny shared her story of her morning walk with Brian which made Mary laugh with the funny bits.

Brian overheard and prayed that he wouldn't be made to sing the song in front of everyone.

Sitting around the table eating the big breakfast, the happiness could be felt as they all talked about their favorite moments and how much they were all enjoying their holiday.

When breakfast was over Justin, Brian and the kids left to get freshened up for whatever the day had in store for them. Little did they know what was planned for them.


	14. Chapter 14

While they were still sitting around the breakfast table Mary smiled.

"So, for what we have planned next we will need to go into town to pick up some things. Now you know you don't have to hang out with us all the time so if you would prefer some alone time, I ….."

Brian held up a hand to stop her.

"We love hanging out with you! It's why we are here, getting to know Justin's family, now our family. So we need to pick up some things. What kind of things? "

"Um, food stuffs and maybe colder weather stuff perhaps a sleeping bag or two. Maybe some camping lights and torches."

Raising an eyebrow Justin asked. "Nana, where are we going that we will need those things?"

Henry prompted Mary to tell them as she glanced at him unsure which one should tell them as all expectant eyes looked at them for those answers.

"Well, have you heard of the Aurora Borealis or The Northern Lights?"

Gus put his hand up to to answer much to their amusement.

"Are the pretty colours in the sky you can see way up very far near where Santa lives?"

Mary smiled at her great grandson's answer.

"You are correct Gus, that's right! Well as a surprise your great-granddad is going to fly us all up there for a few nights to see them. We have a cool glass igloo hired it's big enough for all of us. The igloo is warm but if you want to sleep under the stars and see the Northern lights we will need the sleeping bags. They will keep us warm when the temperatures drop at night.."

While Gus and Jenny cheered Brian muttered "I ain't sleeping out in no open skies" as Justin giggled and joined in on the cheers.

Henry saw Brian's worried eyes and spoke.

"Don't worry Brian I won't sleeping under no open skies either. Those glass igloos are really cosy and there are toilets in them and showers so no going out into open either."

Laughing now, Brian smiled. "Thank you Henry, so are you really flying us up there?"

Leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head Henry replied.

"I sure am, the guys are servicing the plane as we speak. It will be ready to go in the morning and we will be back in time for the barn dance in a few days time. You ever driven a plane Brian, fancy being my copilot?"

"I'd love to! It will sure add more adventure to this trip, we need to list all we have done already." Brian finished while laughing.

Henry smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It sure will and you will need a thick notebook to write them all down ."

Justin loved watching the exchange between his granddad and his partner as he picked up the breakfast dishes to wash up before they left on the shopping part of the day.

Gus and Jenny stood on stools as they joined in helping clean up. Thanks to the double sink it went much faster, soon enough the kitchen and dining table were spotlessly clean.

Brian picked up both kids and spun them around placing a kids on each of their cheeks.

"Great job guys I'm very proud of you for helping out with cleaning up."

Gus hugged his dad. "It was fun to help clean up, I love cleaning."

Jenny added. "Yeah I love it as well, and I didn't break anything."

Hugging her close Brian replied . "You sure didn't, you really did a great job."

Mary turned to them all after placing the last bit of cutlery back in the drawer.

"So guys, are you ready go do some shopping?".

Gus and Jenny cheered and clapped their reply while the others laughed and nodded.

Once everyone had what they needed they got into the jeep and headed into the town of _HomeStead_.

They stopped at the entrance to the town next to the sign and the giant Rocking chair that stood there. They took turns taking photos standing by the sign and sitting on the chair. A kind passerby took a group photo of them all sitting on it with big grins on their faces.

After the picture taking Henry and the kids played following under the chair. Mary, Justin and Brian were greeted by Anne, a friend of Mary's.

"Hi Mary, well hello again there to you tall, dark and handsome. Brian isn't it, are you sure that you are gay?"

Smiling Brian nodded. "I'm very sure yes."

Ann circled him as she spoke.

"Five minutes alone with me honey and I'll change your mind."

Mary playfully slapped her arm.

"Anne, behave yourself and leave the boy alone. You are old enough to be his nana."

"I may be old in age but the body is still very willing."

Brian blushed from his neck to the roots of his hair and to the tips while Justin giggled behind his hand.

"Oh my god someone actually managed to make you blush Brian."

Smirking Brian licked his lips. "Would you like me to make you blush, dear?"

Eyes widening Justin shook his head.

"Um, no that's ok, thank you. Maybe some other time."

Taking pity on the boy Anne patted his arm.

"I'm only kidding you honey. Look if you are hungry while in town pop into the diner and you can have dinner on me as howdy to you guys."

Henry glanced over from playing with the kids to see Anne patting Brian's arm. Brian still had a pink tinge to his cheeks so Henry knew that she was being very Anne and embarrassing someone.

Gathering the kids in a hug. "Lets go rescue them shall we."

Giggling both kids agreed and they made their way over.

Anne smiled at the kids happy faces.

"Hi there you must be Gus and Jenny. I heard that you both sang really great the other night at the barn door. I'm really sad that I missed it. I hope you will sing at the barn dance in a few days time,"

Gus smiled back. "Thank you ma'am I think Jenny and me will sing a song together."

Turning to Jenny he asked. "Won't we Jenny?"

Jenny nodded grinning widely, "Yeah, we will sing a fun song."

"Well, I can't wait to hear to you. I must get to work now but I hope to see you at the diner for dinner later on."

Once they all said their goodbyes; they made their way into the town properly to begin their shopping spree.

The first place that they hit was for walking shoes. Al's Walks was the best in town. Brian was very pleased to see how good they were and insisted on paying for everyone's shoes as they all found the perfect pair.

Then it was on to the camping store where they were greeted by a very mountain looking man with a warm smile and a hearty laugh.

Adam's store had everything you could possibly need for a camping trip or hiking trip. They picked up some extra sleeping bags and other bits and pieces that Henry and Mary thought they might need or want on their trip.

Brian stuck a hat on Gus's head.

"There you go Sonnyboy that looks wonderful on you. It says 'Camping Champion'.".

Gus smiled widely. "Do you think that I will be Daddy?"

Nodding, tapping Gus on the head. "I sure do Sonnyboy."

A proud, happy Gus hugged Brian.. "Thank you Daddy."

Hugging Gus tightly Brian said.

"Sure thing, bring it over to your dad's basket ok. Help Jenny with that lovely Jean jacket if it fits perfect she can have it as well."

"No problem Daddy. I can do that."

Brian watched as Gus did just that and he smiled at the happy expression that came over Jenny's face when she heard she could have the jacket.

Brian picked up a pair of leather gloves that felt like butter. Leaning close to Justin's ear he whispered.

"These would feel great against your naked skin. Imagine the feel of it as I touch you".

Blue eyes now burning with desire turned to look at Brian.

"Buy a few pairs, I have the feeling they will get well used."

Smirking Brian kissed Justin on the cheek as he picked up a few pair and walked off to pay swaying his ass as he did making Justin blush even more as he saw his nana had seen their exchange.

It was getting late in the afternoon when they finished shopping and got everything stored in the SUV. They decided to go to the diner for something to eat.

Jenny took Brians hand in hers.

"Don't worry Uncle Brian. I won't let the lady pinch your bum, I'll mind you."

That made everyone laugh.

The diner was busy but thankfully they managed to find a table big enough to fit all of them.

Justin smirked into his menu and seeing this Brian leaned and asked.

"What's so amusing?"

Just before Justin could answer Brian heard the sound of Anne's voice behind him. As she spoke she placed her hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Mr Cutie Pies and the others."

Gus and Jenny giggled behind their hands as they saw Brian's reaction.

Anne carried on.

"I'm glad you all made it in for dinner. Now remember you are not to pay and if you like when you are finished eating, you can play a round of crazy golf?".

Gus asked. "What's Crazy golf?"

Henry answered.

"It's putt putt golf but in Ireland and England they call it crazy golf and I think that sounds like fun."

Gus agreed. "I think that sounds like fun as well."

Anne smiled at the little boy.

"Thank you Gus. I do hope you play after you eat."

Anne was called to attend to another table when Gus asked.

"Can we play the crazy golf later on please if we have time?"

Mary nodded. "I think we will have time for one round if everyone would like to play."

Everyone agreed. The whole meal was filled with fun chatter and debates about who would team up with who for the game.

The teams turned out to be team "Kinney" in red headbands with Brian, Jenny and Henry Team "Taylor" in green consisted of Justin, Gus and Mary.

They were given team coloured headbands with their names on them and brought into the section where they could play. It was a nine hole course with all sorts of crazy things they had to get around to sink the ball in the hole.

Hole one had a water hazard with a thin flat platform you had to get the ball across to get it into the hole.

As team leader Brian nominated Henry to go first. So Henry stepped up placing his ball down, concentrating hard he hit the ball it made it across the thin platform and stopped before it got into the hole.

Turning to his group Henry smiled "I made it across yessss!"

Laughing Brian slapped him on the back. "Good going."

On team Taylor Justin nominated Gus to go first. So Gus stepped up and he thought back to when his dad took him to the driving range and had him on the putting green. Gus concentrated and hit the ball. They all watched as it crossed the thin line and straight into the hole.

Gus leapt up and down. " I got a hole in one! I got a hole in one!"

Justin and the others hugged him before remembering they were all on opposite teams which made them laugh.

Jenny was next and she also got a hole in one. All the adults took two to three hits to get their balls into the hole.

By the time they finished the entire course of going through mazes, Windmills, over bridges and most scary a clown's mouth it ended in a draw which made them all very happy.

Anne gave both teams a trophy saying she had fun watching their game. She said she hoped they would come back again before they went home.

Henry drove them home and he noticed the kids eyes starting to droop.

"Not much longer kids and you can go to bed and get ready for our trip."

Yawning Gus replied. "We can't wait, we are so happy thank you Great-Granddad."

Looking in the rear view mirror Henry smiled.

"It's no trouble Gus, we are so happy to have you here with us."

Mary looked at Justin who was leaning against Brian and was sound asleep; on the other side was Jenny also sound asleep under his other arm. Pointing her camera at the right angle she caught the perfect picture of them.

Brian caught the click of the camera and smiled at her. Not speaking for fear of waking the sleeping beauties.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside the cabin so he gently woke them both..

Brian spoke softly. "Justin, Jenny we are home time to wake up to get into the house now."

Slowly waking they rubbed their eyes taking in their surroundings.

Stretching and yawning Justin spoke.

"I can't believe I fell asleep I'm sorry."

Kissing his temple Brian replied.

"It's ok, Jenny fell asleep as well. Let's get you in and get a bite to eat then up to bed."

Brian carries Jenny in while the rest brought in the shopping which they didn't mind doing.

Mary hugged them all.

"We will see you in the morning for Sunny faces Breakfast then we are off on the adventure."

Gus and Jenny smiled, hugging her before Justin and Brian joined in on the group hug. Reaching out Brian grabbed Henry pulling him in and making him laugh.

Once Mary & Henry; left they had a very small snack before going to bed. The kids dropped off as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Justin rested his head on Brian's chest. "Today was so much fun wasn't it?"

Running his fingers through Justin's hair.

"Yeah, I don't think I have laughed that much in a long time"."

Curling his fingers with Brian's; Justin agreed.

"Yeah me either, I can't wait to see what they have planned for us up north."

Brian kissed the top of his head.

"Me too, so let's get to sleep and find out.".

Laughing Justin was about to make a move thinking Brian was talking about sex when he heard the sounds of soft snoring coming from his partner he laughed placing a kiss on his chest. Then whispered. "Good night Brian."


	15. Chapter 15

Once again Gus and Jenny woke up at the same time and giggled when they locked eyes. They both took their teddies and sat at on the comfy chairs that faced the big window overlooking the beautiful view.

Jenny sat with her legs curled up on the chair hugging her bunny.

"You excited to go on the plane that great-granddad is going to fly? Can you believe it our great-granddad can fly a plane."

"I know, it's so cool. I can't wait to tell mommy and mamma."

Their attention was drawn to a flock of swans who flew passed the window before landing on the lake in front of them making both kids smile at the sight of the beautiful birds.

Justin woke up first, his eyes landing on Brian. It was his favorite sight to see every morning. Taking in the relaxed features of the man he loved Justin moved closer to him.

Using his fingers Justin traced very gently the curves of his partners face; over the eyebrow gently down over the cheekbone before moving to the lips that drove him wild and made him feel loved.

Slowly Brian became aware of the gentle loving touches from his partner. He loved these moments they had when alone and he cherished every touch.

Opening his eyes he smiled, briefly sucking on the thumb currently over his lips before speaking. "Morning."

Moving his hand to gently hold the back of Brian's head and gently raising iti so he could kiss those lips now. After a sweet gentle kiss, Justin replied while caressing Brian cheek with his thumb.

"Morning to you to, how are you this morning?"

Wrapping his arm around Justin, Brian answered.

"I couldn't be better. I got the perfect wake up call; plus I'm very excited about being copilot with your granddad."

"You will love it. I remember flying with granddad growing up. I'd wear a hat that said copilot on it and he'd even let me hold the controls for a minute. It was so exciting."

Holding Justin close; touching his brow to Justin's Brian said.

"I love seeing you talk like this, you light up from the inside out. You should try to do it more often."

Justin closed his eyes enjoying the closeness. "Thank you, I'll try my best."

Kissing Brian once more Justin peeked over his shoulder to see the time. He saw that it was time to get up and get ready.

Grinning Brian rolled on top of Justin.

"We can get up in a minute, I just need to be inside you one more time before we start the rest of our day."

Laughing now Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's back.

"Hmm, I think we can do something about that before we do anything else. Just stay quiet"

Giving his sexy, slightly wicked smile Brian whispered.

"I'm not not the one who makes all the noise, so sssh Sunshine."

Before Justin could open his mouth to reply, Brian captured those luscious lips in a smoldering kiss as they made love both men staying as quiet as they could.

Gus and Jenny decided to have their morning wash and get dressed. Just like before, Gus helped Jenny with her clothes. He picked out a beautiful pair of leggings that looked like jeans. It had sparkly butterflies on the hip going half way down the leg. Gus paired those with a lovely long sleeved top to match as he knew that sometimes planes could be cold. Once they were dressed, they made sure to put all their dirty clothes in the hamper and remade their beds before they made their way downstairs.

Mary and Henry arrived just as the kids had gotten downstairs. Justin and Brian told them to let themselves in when they arrived in case they were not ready in time.

The kids raced to hug them both when they saw them.

Gus spoke first.

"Good morning, did you sleep good? I think dad and daddy are waking up now I heard lots of laughing and stuff from their room. Maybe they are playing tickling again. They play that lots of times."

Gus finished laughing.

Mary shared an amused look with her husband knowing what Brian & Justin were really doing. Looking into Gus's big brown eyed she replied.

"I think you are right. They have lots of love and laughter which is a very good thing! Why don't we start breakfast for them. You can show me how to make the sunny faces one?"

Grinning from ear to ear Gus clapped his hands together.

"Sure thing, we can show you how to do that can't we Jenny?"

Smiling as wide as her brother Jenny replied.

"Yeah we can do that, we love helping."

Henry enjoyed watching as Gus and Jenny showed them how to do it and which pans to use and plates. Mary reached over to squeeze his hand as they shared in the joy they were both feeling.

Meanwhile upstairs Brian and Justin stepped into the shower after finally dragging themselves out of bed and their mutual appreciation of each other's bodies.

Leaning down Brian nipped on Justin's lips as he couldn't resist them as the hot water cascaded down their bodies.

Laughing now Justin began to soap up Brian's body.

"Brian we better quit now because I have a feeling my nana and grandad are downstairs. I don't know if they heard anything or not. I hope not because well, just no, I do not want to even think of them hearing us do that."

Justin shivered just at the thought of it.

Taking his turn in washing Justin; Brian ran his hands over the blond's hair washing it as he did.

"I hate to break it to you but your grandparents would of had sex in order to have their kids. So they know what sex is and I'm pretty sure they know that we have sex."

Resting his head against Brian's chest closing his eyes.

"Brian, please don't say things like that. There is a difference between knowing it and acknowledging it. With those images in my head I may never be able to have sex again."

Brian laughed even harder now; rubbing his hands up and down Justin's back.

"All will be ok, let's get dry and go down and have breakfast with them and get today's adventure with them started."

Kissing Brian's lips Justin smiled. "Thank you Brian. Sorry for queening out on you."

Holding the back of Justin's head Brian remarked.

"If you didn't queen out on occasion you wouldn't be Justin."

Once they were dressed, the men made their way down to the kitchen and greeted the family waiting for them there. "Morning."

While Brian shared a knowing look with the grandparents while getting a hug around his legs from Jenny. Justin avoided all eye contact and gave Gus a hug.

Jenny held onto Brian's legs.

"Morning Uncle Brian, did you sleep good, did you and Uncle Justin play your tickling game this morning?"

Justin groaned turning a bright shade a red that wasn't even invented yet. Brian answered Jenny as he swept her up in his arms.

"I had a great night's sleep honey and we sure did play that game. Your uncle is very ticklish."

Jenny giggled. "So am I, it's funny isn't it."

Gus smiled. "Yeah it is. Daddy we made the sunny faced breakfast it's nearly ready now."

Henry and Mary who had done everything in their power not to burst out laughing at Jenny's question replied after giving a cough each to cover up a laugh that finally escaped their clamped lips.

"It's all ready just waiting for the coffee and tea now, so sit down and relax. Gus is going to pour your orange juice."

Gus picked up the jug of the cool orange juice and began pouring it out feeling so proud & happy to be given the task. Moving to sit Brian placed a kiss on his son's head.

"Thank you Sonnyboy".

Pausing to look at his dad Gus replied.. "You are welcome Dad, love you."

Feeling so much love in his heart from those words said so freely from his son.

"Love you too."

Jenny sat on her seat, her little legs swinging back and forth she looked at everyone around the table.

"I love you all as well, this is going to be so much fun!"

Justin who was sitting next to her hugged her.

"We love you too and it's going to be very exciting. We can take so many cool pictures can't we?"

Jenny bit her lip. "I don't have a camera."

Gus then said. "Oh I almost forgot."

He ran up the stairs to the bedroom and came back with a purple gift bag and handed it to his sister.

"I got you a present when we were in town. I hope you like it?"

Jenny held the bag reaching inside she pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. Carefully opening it she discovered that it was a camera of her very own. It was her favorite colour of purple with a butterfly on the side. Her eyes were huge as she squealed. Putting the box in the table she jumped off her chair to hug her brother.

"Thank you Gus, I love it so much."

Before Gus could reply she picked up the camera once more.

"Look everyone! My brother is the best brother in the world. I have my very own camera. I'm so happy."

She finished hugging the box close to her body.

Everyone had tears in their eyes at the scene.

Gus sat back down blushing at the attention as he began to eat his breakfast.

Brian leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I'm very proud of you Sonnyboy. That was a wonderful thing you did for your sister."

Gus smiled and ducked his head.

"It was nothing. Jenny never asks for anything and I love to see her smile."

Not knowing how to respond to that Brian just gave his son a warm hug.

Justin, Mary and Henry all had lumps in their throats and the happy atmosphere made having breakfast a very fun affair for them all.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away it was time to leave for the plane.

Henry asked.

"Ok everyone, do you have everything I said you needed for the flight?"

Everyone yelled at once. "Yes Captain Taylor!"

That made Henry laugh before he continued.

"All your bags are already on the plane and the food and water is stocked. So we'll do one last check and then hit the skies."

Pocketing the keys to the cabin after making sure everything was locked up Brian joined the others as they got into the SUV that would take them to the airfield where Henry and Mary's plane was waiting to take them further up north.

Gus held Jenny's hand, they were both so excited they could hardly contain themselves as the SUV drove to the airfield.

Mary who was sitting next to them smiled at the sight.

"Not long now and we will be on the plane. It even has a bedroom and a bathroom with a shower in it. The seats turn into beds as well so you will be all cosy on the trip. As long as you are careful you can stand up to take photos out the window and visit the Cockpit and look out the front of the plane."

Gus's eyes went wide.

"Really, we can do that and there is a bedroom and a bathroom on the plane? Wow."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah wow."

"Yes really, you can do that and look here we are.'

She pointed to the plane they were approaching.

An audible gasp could be heard within the SUV as the plane did indeed come into view. It was a long sleek machine that looked like it would glide smoothly in the sky.

Justin spoke with awe in his voice.

"Wow Granddad, you really upgraded since I flew with you didn't you?"

Laughing Henry replied.

"Yeah I did, you are going to love this one. What do you think Brian?"

A smile curved his lips as Brian replied.

"I think I'm jealous. I want one for Kinnetik."

Laughing hard now Justin slapped Brian's knee playfully. "Why am I not surprised."

Henry laughed at their interaction as he greeted his friend who prepared the plane for their journey.

"Tyler, so good to see you. Is everything ship shape for us?"

Tyler nodded. "Sure is and here is what you asked for."

He said handing over a suit bag and box.

Taking them Henry thanked him sharing a knowing smile with Mary as she knew what they contained.

Looking towards Brian he spoke "Brian can you come over here please?"

Looking to Justin back to Henry. Brian asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Chuckling slightly Henry shook his head.

"No of course not, in fact just the opposite. You have made our grandson happy and brought us two new great grandchildren. So come over for a moment and then we can have our pictures taken by Tyler and be on our way, but this is important first."

Brian made his way over tentivily to Henry, speaking with a slight nervous tone.

"Um, yeah, okay."

Placing his hand on Brian's shoulder Henry looked into his eyes.

"Don't look so scared. As you know you are going to be my copilot so a good copilot needs these."

Opening the box Henry took out a copilots hat and placed it on Brian's head. Stepping back Henry nodded.

"Looks good, hmm now we need to add these."

Opening the garment bag he took out a colonists' blazer and slipped it on Brian then he opened a small box holding out a name badge with wings on them.

"There you go, you got the hat, blazer and most importantly your wings".

Justin had tears of joy slip out of his eyes as did Mary and the kids.

Feeling very choked up at what Henry had done for him Brian spoke with a tremble in his voice.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much. This means the world to us. I had no idea you would do something like this for me."

Looking at Brian with pride In his eyes and that pride reflected in his voice as Henry held both Brian's shoulders.

"Son, you have no idea of the amount of joy and pride you have already brought to this family. We are blessed to have you and this is just the start of adding you to the family. You now have the very rare Taylor Wings. The only other person apart from myself and Mary to have these is Justin and his cousin Edel who is a female Justin."

Laughing now he finished.

"Trust me when those two are together, make sure you have headache tablets. I've had plenty of headaches from all their chattering. So you wear these with pride and feet welcome to borrow this jet anytime."

Both Justin and Brian's eyes popped out of their heads, as Brian spoke.

"Seriously? Wow, um I mean thank you."

Justin's voice was just above a whisper as he was so choked up with the gesture.

"Yeah thank you Grandad and Nana."

Mary hugged Justin from the side.

"Of course honey. Let's get the photos taken shall we."

They all moved into various positions as Tyler took many photos for them even Jenny asked him to take one with her camera for her.

Finally stepping into the Jet they all gasped at what they say. They saw pure luxury. With seats that could turn into beds and with big screens for them all to watch what they wanted. A long couch with a bar was stocked with all kinds of drinks and snacks. Towards the back was a cooking area and a bedroom with a bathroom that included a shower. It had everything you could possibly want to fly in style.

Brian turned to Henry.

"Wow you really weren't kidding when you said this was going to be comfortable were you?"

Mary laughed as she was the one who answered.

"Henry spent a year doing this baby up. I'm surprised he didn't add a pool or hot tub."

Gus and Jenny stood gazing at everything still holding hands as they made their way to the seats that faced each other and sat down.

Gus spoke while gently rubbing the soft leather of the seats.

"This looks like something out of a movie."

Jenny nodded. "I feel like a princess sitting here."

Mary rubbed her hair. "You sure are a princess and you, Gus, are a prince."

Justin kissed Brian as he was walking to join Henry in the cockpit.

"Have fun Brian and happy flying ."

Kissing Justin back Brian amiled. "Thank you Sunshine, love you."

"Love you too, Copilot Kinney."

Justin finished by rubbing the name badge that had those letters on it.

Once they all took their seats and Tyler left after giving Henry and Brian their flight plan and take off queue number. They made their way to the runway while announcing over the speakers all the safety information on oxygen masks and safety vests. Henry finished with.

"Enjoy your flight on Taylor-Kinney Airways from your Captain Henry and Copilot Brian."

As they made their way to the assigned runway Henry gave Brian instructions.

"Now as we go down the runway I want you to pull back the throttle to increase our speed to take off, just pull it back the same gentle way you so on the interstate that's clear. Don't look so panicked. I'm here to take over if I feel it's not enough. You will know what to do or would you like my hand there with yours as well?".

Feeling panicked Brian licked his dry lips.

"Can we do it together this time?".

Patting Brian's arm Henry agreed.

"Sure thing and you can do it yourself on the way back."

Getting the go ahead they began their way down the runway. Brian's hand trembled a bit as he pulled back the throttle going on the instructions that Henry gave him to do it gently and not to fast and soon they were at full speed and ascending into the sky very smoothly.

Brain sat back smiling.

"Thank you for helping me, sorry if I let you down ".

Henry shook his head.

"First off you didn't let me down and secondly you did a brilliant job. I have to confess, all I did was rest my hand there you in fact did all that on your own so well done to you".

Whipping his head to the side to look at Henry.

"Seriously, I did? I thought I'd mess it up and kill us all or something."

"Well son you didn't. Now sit back and enjoy the ride and wait until I let you hold the controls for a minutes. Don't panic I will be here the whole time you are doing it and I can take over in a split second."

Smiling now. "Thank you. I must say the view from here is really something."

"Yeah, there is something special about it. We will get the kids up here at some point so they see it. When we are having lunch we can turn on autopilot so there is no worries about breaks."

Meanwhile in the other part of the plane the rest of them were really enjoying the comforts around them.

Gus grinning as he looked around him, he had never seen a plane look like this before.

"Daddy, can we look around the plane when the seatbelt sign goes off?"

Mary nodded so Justin answered. "Of course we can, isn't it beautiful."

Nodding Gus replied. "Yeah, it looks like it could be a film star's plane it's so cool!"

Jenny added now hugging her long eared, bunny teddy she had brought with her.

"It could be owned by a prince, like in a fairytale book."

Mary leaned forward.

"Your great grandad is my prince so yes you could say it's owned by a prince of my heart."

Both kids and Justin went, "Awww."

The seatbelt signs went off and they were now cursing in the sky. A voice came over the intercom and it was now Brian's voice that greeted them.

"We hope you are all comfortable back there. Relax and enjoy your journey. Food is available so help yourself when it's safe and don't worry about the two of us up here slaving away getting you to your destination safely, over and out."

Henry laughed as he play slapped him on the arm. "That was brilliant ."

Giving him a cheeky smile Brian replied. "Thank you."

The kids, Justin and Mary had tears running down their faces from laughing before they set out to explore the plane.

Justin and the kids were amazed by the long couch area and galley where they could prepare hot food or snacks and the bathroom with a shower. Than there was the bedroom which looked so comfortable and had a private bathroom as well. It had everything you could dream of having in a luxury aircraft.

Gus asked. "Are we allowed to take a nap in here if we get tired?"

Mary nodded. "Of cause you are but if we get turbulence then you need to come back to the seats."

"That's no problem, thank you great Nana."

Making their way back to their seats Mary asked.

"Would you like something to drink and eat?".

All said yes so she picked up the phone that linked to the cockpit. Henry answered.

"Yes dear, is everything ok back there?"

"Everything is fine thank you. We were wondering if you guys would like something to eat and drink?"

They both did so it was coffee and sandwiches for both.

Justin was the one to deliver the food and drinks to them, keying in the code to open the cockpit door he entered

"Your food and drinks gentlemen".

Placing them carefully where he knew they went. Justin placed a kiss on Brian's cheek and gave him a sideways hug.

"So very proud of you, love you."

Henry complained. "Hey, where is my hug and kiss?"

Laughing Justin gave his granddad a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

Turning to leave Justin smiled. "Enjoy and if you need anything else just ask."

Raising his coffee in a salute Henry replied

"We will. Thank you Justin."

As soon as Justin left they tucked into their sandwiches and coffee enjoying every bit of it.

All the others in the back enjoyed theirs as well chattering away about how exciting it was to be on a jet and having this adventure.

Gus sat leaning on the table.

"This holiday feels like a dream and I'm loving taking lots of pictures of everything so I can show mummy and mama and nana Deb and nana Jen and everyone else."

Jenny agreed.

"Yeah it's sooooo cool and I can't wait to tell all my friends in school."

Gus added. "Yeah me too. Thank you Dad and Great Nana."

Mary patted his hand and Jenny's.

"No thank you all; this has been the best time we have had in a very long time."

Justin felt too choked up to speak so just sat and enjoyed their interaction.

Mary decided she would be the one to collect the empty cups and rubbish from the cockpit. As she entered she smiled to hear them chatting away having a good time.

"Hi guys. I'm just here to collect the empties and to see if I can get you anything else. Water maybe?"

Both wanted water and before she could turn to go Brian spoke.

"Can I say something while I have you both alone?"

Looking at each other before replying Mary spoke.

"Of course you can. You can say anything you want to us, we love you like a son."

Brian took and breath and began.

"Mary and Henry, I never thought that I would say this but thank you for having Craig."

Mary and Henry look at each other silently asking each other.

'Why is he thanking us for that, doesn't he hate him?'

Henry cleared his throat. 'Why are you thanking us for that Brian?"

Mary added.

"Yes, Why dear? I thought you didn't like our wayward son?"

Smiling at her calling him their so wayward son he replied.

"Well I'm thanking you because if you didn't have him and he never was born. He never would have met Jennifer, married her and had Justin. Then I wouldn't have ever met Justin and have him in my life and I wouldn't have met you either. So for that I'm thanking you."

Mary teared up and hugged him.

"Oh honey that's beautiful, thank you for saying that. We are so lucky to have you in our lives."

Henry sniffled, as he took Brian's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Son you are a true blessing to this family."

Blushing furiously Brian bit his lip after pulling back from the hug as he looked at them both.

"I feel the same about you."

Mary sniffeld.

"Would you like some one on one time with Justin, I can take the kids up here for a little bit and they can enjoy the view and take some photos. Of course, I'll have them pose with you both before you go back there Brian. Is that something you would like?"

Turning slightly pink in the face because he knew what she was implying they would get up to Brian cleared his throat before answering.

"I'd love that thank you Mary."

Leaning down she kissed his cheek.

"Please call me Nana, you are family now after all. I'll go get the kids and I'll take over here for an hour or so."

Turning around she made her way back into the passenger end of the plane.

"Gus, Jenny how would you like to come up to the cockpit and take some photos and then sit up there in the jump seats for an hour or so. That will let your Dad, Gus, and your Uncle, Jenny, come back here to spend some alone time with Justin?"

They jumped up cheering and then Jenny spoke.

"Maybe they can do their kissy stuff and play the tickling game that they love so much."

Looking very serious as she said the next part.

"They always play it everyday. Sometimes lots of times a day. It's funny."

Mary bit her lip to keep from laughing as she replied while Justin was so red he looked like he could burst.

"It does sound funny, it's good to laugh. Why don't the two of go use the bathroom before we head up front ok" I want a private word with Justin."

Gus and Jenny did just that as Mary sat down beside Justin giving him a pat on the back. "You ok Honey?"

"I have never felt so embarrassed in my life, the words of a child."

Hugging him sideways she kissed his cheek.

"Kids do say the best things don't they? They know just how to embarrass you. Oh before I forget there are supplies in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for you to use, you know just in case."

Feeling the heat come back to his face Justin let out a shriek. "NANA!"

Burying his face in his hands Justin continued

.

"I thought what Jenny said was bad enough but getting sex supplies from my Nana is a whole other level."

Laughing once again; Mary patted his back.

"Oh honey, your Granddad and I still have a very vibrant sex life. I could recommend some very good shops for toys."

Covering his ears Justin began chanting.

"LA LA LA LA. Please stop I don't want that image in my head, it's as bad as thinking about your parents or now my Mum and Tucker."

Hearing the kids come back Mary stood up, laughing.

"We love you sweetheart, we want nothing but happiness for you all."

Still slightly red faced Justin smiled.

"Love you too and thank you for everything."

Cupping his cheek she looked into his eyes. "You are worth it."

Gus and Jenny stood side by side cameras in hand looking up at their great nana in anticipation.

"Are we going in now?" Gus asked.

Nodding with a big smile Mary answered.

"We sure are come on, let's go."

Mary poked her head around the cockpit door.

"I have a few visitors for you".

Moving aside she let the kids in with Justin following them. Their gasp of surprise at the view that greeted them filled the room.

"Wow!"

Gus spoke with awe in his voice.

"It looks so cool and so big, the sky looks so big and all those buttons and lights how do you know what they all do?"

Laughing at all the questions Henry spoke.

"I tell you what, why don't we take the photos with your dad and me and then we can let your dad go in the back with Justin. I can then answer any questions you have. Is that a deal?"

Smiling a big smile Gus nodded. "Deal."

The photos were taken in all the ways they wanted. Just before Brian left to go back Jenny hugged him tightly.

"You look like Prince Charming with your Jacket and hat. Can I be your princess little girl?"

Holding her close in a hug Brian smiled.

"You were always my princess little girl and Gus is my prince little boy. Thank you for saying such nice things to me."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she let out a sigh of contentment.

"You are welcome, go have fun with Uncle Justin, maybe play your tickling game with him."

Turning red he caught Justin's eye over her shoulder.

"We will try our best. "

Placing a kiss on her head he sat her in one of them jump seats as he took Justin's hand in his to leave.

Mary placed her hand on his arm whispering.

"As I've told Justin there are supplies in the medicine cabinet if you need them."

Henry laughed but covered it up with a cough after overhearing her remark.

Justin pulled Brian along. "See you later Nana, bye Granddad, kids be good now."

Mary closed the door, winking as she did.

Justin buried his face in Brian's chest chuckling as Brian rested his head on top of the blondes.

"Justin, did your Nana just tell us where the sex supplies were?"

Nodding against his chest. Justin answered.

"Yes, she did. At least you didn't have to hear her say how vibrant their sex life still was or where the sex shops are to buy toys. That she would point out the best ones to us if we wanted."

Laughing hard now Brian lifted Justin's head up so he could look into his eyes. Holding his gently running his fingers over the sides of his face and through his hair.

"She is one very funny lady. Why not take up her offer huh?"

Groaning Justin looked at Brian. "Seriously I will need therapy if you go on."

Gently holding Justin's head Brian smiled.

"OK, no more talk about your grandparents' sex life. I Love you so why don't we move this to the bedroom and play our tickling game."

Brian finished with a deep but gentle kiss that made Justin's toes curl.

Moving his hands through Justin's hair cupping the back of his head as he kissed him; loving the feel of the artist talented hands in his own hair. He moved his hands from the blondes head slowly down over his cheeks and neck. Then sliding them down over his shoulders and upper arms. Breaking the kiss to take a breath, Brian whispered.

"Bedroom, before we drop to the floor right here. I think joining the mile high club in comfort and style would be better "

Laughing and pecking Brian's lips with a kiss, Justin agreed.

Kissing again, things quickly heated up as Brian guided Justin back towards the bedroom. Once inside they locked the door stopping briefly to collect the supplies, so they didn't have to leave the bed for them. They resumed their heated passion as soon as they touched again.

Brian started to take off the copilot hat, but Justin's hand on it stopped him.

"Leave it on, everything else can go."

Smirking Brian sat up hovering over Justin's growing heat. He watched as Justin bit his lip knowing what awaited them would be unbridled passion and fire.

Leaning down using his arms to keep himself up from touching his lover, Brian whispered.

"So you like the hat huh."

Nodding Justin licked his lips rasping out with heat in his voice "Yes."

Placing teasing kisses on Justin's lips Brian slowly lowered him until he was touching his partner from top to toe. The kissing built up and hands wandered, the love making began in earnest.

Meanwhile back in the cockpit both kids were having a blast sitting in their seats asking a million and one questions. They felt so excited to be sitting up front and proud that their great grandad was flying them somewhere special.

Gus asked. "Do you think me and Jenny could fly planes when we get bigger?"

Henry smiled.

"Of course you can, the two of you can do anything you want when you grow up. What would you like to do?"

Gus thought for a moment before he answered.

"I want to take pictures and make people happy when I do."

Mary replied.

"That sounds like a brilliant choice and you are already really good at capturing the perfect picture."

Feeling proud when she said that, Gus lit up from the inside.

"Wow thank you Great Nana."

Henry added.

"I agree and I would love if you took some photos of the horses who are ready to look for new homes so we can advertise them."

With his mouth wide open Gus gasped. "Really, I will love that thank you."

Reaching back Henry patted his knee.

"Yes really. Now Jenny what would you like to do when you get older?"

Jenny smiled.

"I want to work with animals and help them feel better and to save them if they have no home. It's to sad when they don't."

Henry replied with awe in his voice.

"That is a wonderful choice Jenny! You will do a great job and your brother could help by taking photos for you to help get them homes."

Mary added. "Yes, I agree you will do a great job."

Jenny blushed ducking her head. "Thank you."

Looking over at his sister Gus spoke.

"You can do it Jenny and maybe you can work here or open your own place and I could help by taking the photos . Dad could advertise it and Daddy could paint the pictures for it."

Grinning now Jenny replied. "Yeah that be so cool."

Back in the bedroom Justin and Brian laid entwined with Brian running his fingers through Justin's hair.

"I really could get used to this, lying here with you up in the air."

Patting Brian's chest Justin smiled.

"You could get used to us lying like this anywhere."

Kissing the top of Justin's head Brian chuckled. "True."

Laughing now Brian hugged Justin.

"I think it's time we took a shower. I need to get back up front. We have been back here nearly an hour now. We should be landing soon enough if I remember right from what Henry said."

Sharing one last searingly hot kiss they made their way to the shower where they washed each other like they've always done, taking comfort from the touches and the feeling of being treasured.

Once dry and dressed they made their way to the cabin door kissing once more before opening the door.

"Hi all did you miss us?" Brian asked with a smile.

Gus giggled. "Daddy your hair is all wet and yeah we miss you did you miss us?"

Ruffling Gus's hair.

"We had a shower to freshen up we didn't want to be all stinky when we land. We did miss you, of course, Sonny Boy and you too Jenny and Mary and Henry."

Mary got up to let Brian back into the copilot seat where he would go back to helping Henry.

"There you go Brian, you are back just in time. I think we are nearly there."

"Thank you Nana."

It felt strange saying that out loud but since she had asked Brian to say it he would.

Justin's heart swelled with joy at hearing those words come from Brian's mouth.

Kissing Brian's cheek he whispered. "Love you."

Kissing the back of Justin's hand Brian spoke with love in his voice.

"Love you too."

Mary and Justin brought the kids back to the seats in the main body of the plane and strapped them in ready for the landing which was coming up very soon.

Mary looked at her grandson and she could see that he was glowing.

"Did you enjoy the rest with Brian, was everything to your liking?"

Turning a slight shade of pink Justin replied.

"Everything was more than perfect, thank you."

Sitting back she clipped her seatbelt in place.

"Very happy to hear it. We aim to please and you look very pleased."

Justin groaned burying his hands in his face; that made her laugh.

Henry flicked a few switches and then looked over to Brian.

"Did you enjoy the break back there, was everything to your satisfaction?"

"The rest was perfect and yes everything was to our satisfaction, many satisfactions If you must know."

Laughing Henry shook his head.

"It's ok, you can keep the details to yourself. I am glad you had fun."

Pointing to the map Henry explained.

"We will be coming into sight of the runway in a very short time so when I give the word flick that switch to lower the wheels. Now make the announcement for them to buckle up because we are starting our descent."

Picking up the microphone Brian pressed it on.

"Passengers this is copilot Kinney. I want to let you know it's time to buckle up and put away any electronic devices and tray tables. We are starting our descent. Hope your flight with Taylor Kinney Airways was a pleasant one."

All laughed in the back at the announcement but they followed the instructions.

Henry pointed to the switch so Brian did what he was asked.

The air traffic control officer gave them the go ahead to land. Smiling now Henry spoke.

"Ok Brian here we go we can do this together and remember the speed thing, just follow my count and we can do this."

Nodding Brian replied with his hand on the throttle and ready. "Let's do this."

The runway was in sight and once they land the next part of their adventure would begin.


	16. Chapter 16

The wheels of the plane touched down on the tarmac perfectly and smoothly. The thrilled feeling that happened, made Brian smile. He shared that smile with Henry as they taxied down the runway slowing as they came to their designated spot.

Once the plane came to a stop and Henry checked in with with the control tower he turned to Brian.

"Son I'm bloody proud of you. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Smiling like a loon Brian replied.

"Enjoy is to weak a word for what that felt like. I can't thank you enough for giving me this experience. It was a real rush."

Clapping him on the shoulder.

"Just wait until the ride back and I make you hold the plane steady while I take a whizz ."

Henry stood up and stretched while laughing before Brian could reply.

"Come on; let's see how the rest of the family are doing and get my baby handed over to the babysitter. Then we need get our luggage off the plane. Our Jeep Cherokee will be waiting for us."

Brian laughed as he told Henry.

"I handed over my baby to a babysitter before I left as well. My vette; our housekeepers husband is as into vintage cars as I am so I know it will be okay ".

Bumping shoulders with him Henry winked.

"I knew there was another reason I loved you. Let's get a move on before our other halves come looking for us complaining we are keeping them waiting."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the kids are anxious to see what's next for them."

Opening the door that lead to the main body of the plane they were hit around the legs with hugs from the kids.

Patting Gus & Jenny's heads they greeted their better halves over their heads with a nod.

Mary was the first to speak. "Shall I open the door and let Dexter in?"

Nodding while still patting Gus's head Henry replied.

"Please, you Enjoy the flight Justin?"

Justin smiled widely. "Yeah, one of the best I ever had and no turbulence which is always good."

Giving Justin a cheeky smirk Brian spoke.

"So you felt no sudden bumps or rocky movements during the flight then?"

A slight pink tinge came to Justin's face as he gave Brian with the _you are in trouble mister look_.

"Maybe tiny ones that you'd hardly notice ". He finished by sticking his tongue out.

Mary opened the door in time to see Dexter arrive helping her lower the stairs so they could exit the plane.

"Dex it's so good to see you, my you are looking good".

Blushing Dexter took off his hat.

"Thank you Mary, I guess running after five kids under the age of five is keeping me fit."

Laughing Mary hugged him. "Well, that sounds about right. How is Izzy doing?"

"Amazing, she is incredible with the children. My sister is helping her while I'm at work then I take over after I get home . I only come in for a few hours a day now. I will do that until all the kids are in nursery. I'm not letting her do all the work it's not fair on her."

Looking into his eyes Mary spoke. "She is a very lucky young girl."

Feeling people behind her Mary turned.

"Oh yeah, there are others on this plane. Dex this is my grandson Justin and behind him peeking their heads around his legs are his son Gus and his niece Jenny and the stud behind him is his partner and Gus's dad Brian and well you know my husband so everyone this is Dexter Snow. He is about the best pilot, mechanic Guide around these part."

Mary moved down the steps to let others pass. They all shook Dex's hand, anxious to greet him better.

Shaking Justin's hand Dexter smiled.

"I've heard so much about you, so it's finally great to meet you in person. How are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"I hope she told you nothing bad." Justin said laughing. "We are having such a great time. I've missed them so much and to now share them with Brian and the kids feels even better. How do you know my Nana and Grandad?"

"I started working on their ranch when it first opened. I did everything and anything, no set job. I loved it and then my wife got transferred up here. She is a doctor and she got her own clinic. This is where she is from. The clinic is now being looked after by her other doctors here. We still get down from time to time and when our kids are older, it will be easier to travel with them and she will go back to work."

Tapping Justin on the shoulder Brian spoke.

"Sunshine, I know you love to chat but we want to say hello as well and if I don't get to a toilet soon there will be a flash flood on the tarmac."

Dexter laughed, reaching out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brian, we can catch up in a minute; there is a toilet just in that hanger over there."

Brian took off with Jenny in tow as she had to go as well.

Gus reached out his hand to shake Dexter's.

"Nice to meet you Mr Snow, you have a very cool name. I have a friend in school called Dexter as well."

Shaking Gus's hand Dex smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too. Please call me Dex, all my friends do. You excited about staying in the glass igloo?. I haven't stayed in one yet so you are a very lucky boy."

"Wow thank you Dex! I'm so excited, the sky is so big up here in Canada and the air smells so clean. You can come and see the igloo can't he Daddy, Great Nana and Great Grandad?"

Justin smiled ruffling his hair making Gus look up at him and smile.

"Of course he can Gus. Maybe we can all have something to eat together."

Seeing the hopeful look in the child's eyes Dex nodded.

"I'd love to Gus thank you. I can't stay too late because I have to go home help my wife with the babies."

"Excellent, so happy you can come and I hope the babies will be okay."

Brian and Jenny arrived back from going to the toilet just then.

"Was everything okay for you guys over there, hope there was toilet roll and hand wash?"

Nodding Brian replied. "Everything was perfect wasn't it Jenny."

"Yeah and I didn't fall down the toilet again." She finished laughing.

Dex laughed with her.

"That's always a good thing. I hate when that happens because you get stuck and need to be pulled out."

Jenny covered her mouth while laughing.

"Yeah. My brother always helps me; he is the best."

"You are very lucky to have him than Jenny."

Turning to Henry and Mary who were watching the exchange with smiles on their faces.

"Everything is ready for you all the food and other supplies are there, brand new towels and other bathing supplies. The hours of the bar are on the desk. Your bags are now in the jeep. Chuck loaded them while we were talking. If there is anything you need feel free to ask the support worker there or call me."

Once all settled into the Jeep, they set off to their igloo. While the adults chatted away Gus and Jenny gazed out at everything they passed holding hands as they were so excited to see what the glass igloo looked like.

Something caught Gus's guy and he gasped as he pointed out the window'

"Look Daddy it's Caribou, look there lots of them."

Looking over his sons shoulder he smiled at the sight of the magnificent creatures.

"Wow Sonnyboy it is, they are really big aren't they."

Henry smiled at their exchange and looking in the rear view mirror spoke.

"Why don't we pull over and take some photos of them. We are far enough away from them, so it's safe and we won't spook them."

Gus and Jenny looked at each other smiling widely with happiness at this latest adventure.

Soon they were at the side of the road taking all sorts of different pictures. They even managed a selfie with the full group with the animals behind them thanks to the pop up tripod and clicker that took the photo. Once all the pictures were taken they were back on the road.

Not long after the picture taking, they pulled into the camp where they had a reservation. On seeing where they would be staying, in person, they all gasped at the size and beauty of the structure.

Parking in their designated spot they all got out and stood looking at it. Jenny held Brian's hand and she pointed saying.

"It looks like a big crystal like you see in a fairytale."

Looking down at her he smiled,. "You know you are right it really does."

Mary clapped her hands with a smile from ear to ear.

"How about we all go inside and check it out".

Gus took Justin's hand as they all followed Mary into the igloo. It was amazing that you couldn't see in, even though it was glass, but they were told you could see out.

Inside they were amazed to see how roomy it was. The beds looked very comfortable and they even had tea and coffee machines and a fully stocked fridge if they got hungry during the night. Meals were being served in the dining hall and the bar where entertainment was available.

Turning around in a circle Brian caught Justin's eye where naughty thoughts were exchanged making their secret smile.

Henry caught the look, laughing he clapped Brian on the back whispering.

"Don't worry kid, we will give you some alone time. Under the lights you can rock each other's worlds in style."

Justin looked over to where his granddad was talking with Brian. He could see the pink tinge to Brian's cheeks so he knew his granddad was saying something dirty to him.

Justin jerked his head so his Nana would look over.

"Look, 'Indy' is embarrassing Brian."

Laughing now Mary playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You haven't called your Granddad that since you were a child/"

"Yeah, well now he is acting very Indy, like a cheeky chap."

Walking towards them Justin began. "Would you leave my Brian alone."

Turning to Brian he asked.

"What's he said to you to make you turn pink like cotton candy."

Thankfully the kids were talking with a ranger who came by riding his horse. Brian spoke as quietly as he could so as not to be overheard.

"He said that he would make sure that we could have some alone to time so I could rock your world under the lights. What's more romantic than that. Well something like that I might have mixed up some words."

Raising an eyebrow at his Granddad while Mary had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"You really told Brian to rock my world, you really are different aren't you?"

Laughing hard now wiping the tears of laughter away Justin hugged his granddad.

"Please never change, 'Indy."

Hugging his grandson back Henry closed his eyes. "Never son, never, love you."

"Love you too."

They all decided to investigate the space more closely. The extremely comfortable looking beds framed the curves of the space so when you are in bed you just had to look up to see the wonder of the magnificent sight of the northern lights.

Comfortable carpeting sat in the middle and along the back by the door was the bathroom and facilities for making your tea and coffee and the fully stocked refrigerator. Everything was perfect.

They all automatically picked their beds placing their bags on top as took it all in.

Gus spoke with awe in his voice. "It's like something out of a really cool movie."

Justin who was standing beside him hugged him from the side.

"You are right, it really is, you can already see the lights very faintly so when it gets darker it's going to be amazing."

Gus and Jenny went right to their beds and sat looking out the windows, their eyes wide in wonder at the sight.

Mary bumped shoulder with Justin pointing at them. "See that right there?"

"Yeah."

"That is memories that will last a lifetime for them. Not many kids have the ability to come see things like this. You and Brian have given those two so many amazing experiences on this trip. Look at their little faces."

Justin had to admit they did look like they thought they were in some sort of movie where anything was possible. Watching them sitting there holding hands and talking and pointing things out to each other made him feel good.

Justin being Justin sat at the desk reading all the information provided for them while Mary and Henry made tea and coffee for them all.

Standing and holding one of the pamphlets Justin spoke.

"The diner part of the bar is open 24/7 so we can eat anytime we want. There is also dog sledding available. What do you guys think about doing that?"

Gus and Jenny jumped up and down.

"We have to go dog sledding that would be so much fun". Gus finished after he was done jumping.

Brian rubbed his sons hair ruffling it up.

"Sure thing Sonnyboy, I'm sure we can do that."

Hearing Justin's stomach growling they all laughed and made their way to the bar to get something to eat.

The bar was really cool looking. It was a huge log cabin with stone fireplaces and lots of tables and chairs with people sitting, talking, eating and enjoying themselves. Towards the one side of the room was a band stand and dance floor. This place had everything you could possibly need to have a great time.

Gus's face lit up when he spotted Dexter coming their way, so he waved at him.

"Dex, you came you said you would love to and you did."

Dexter smiled at him.

"I never break my promises, I'm hungry, how about all of you?"

Getting nods they found a table big enough for them all. The kids sat at the table saving it for the rest of them. They were safe where they were as it was close to where the food was being served.

The adults got food for all of them. They sat down and began eating and eat they did. None of them had realised how hungry they were. There were a couple extra trips to get more food before everyone was full.

Dexter asked.

"So, do you have any activities planned while you are here other then the lights?"

Henry nodded.

"We sure do, there are dog sled runs. I know there is very little snow but there are dry run spaces for training where we can do sled rides; that will be fun. There is also paragliding if anyone wants a go. A ghost town is just a few miles up the road, as you know, so we can go there too. There is plenty to do."

Dexter caught the look in Brian eyes at the mention of the ghost town.

"So Brian, any of those take your fancy to try out."

"The dog sled thing sounds fun, we can all do that."

Dexter smiled.

"Yeah, it is fun. What about the ghost town, you interested in seeing that?"

Just before Brian could answer Gus did very excitedly.

"Sorry for interrupting Daddy but I really want to see the ghost town. I bet it sooooo cool and we might get to see Casper there or Marlon Brando or that James Dean guy, whose movies you always watch." He finished giggling.

Justin chuckled as did Mary at the innocence of the child.

"Yeah Sonnyboy you might be right and it does sound like fun."

Brian had to smile at the light those few words put in his sons eyes.

Feeling a tap on his hand he looked down to see Jenny looking up at him.

"Uncle Brian, will you protect me from the ghosts if there is any bad ones there?".

Picking up the little girl he sat her on his knees.

"I don't think there are any bad ghosts there. I'm sure your Great-Granddad and Dexter wouldn't let you go anywhere that was dangerous or had bad things there, do you?"

Shaking her head Jenny smiled.

"No, I don't think so. They love us too much and we love them."

Kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah they wouldn't do that to you and we will protect you."

Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Thank you Uncle Brian, love you." She finished as she fell asleep in his arms.

Brian automatically started swaying gently to help sooth Jenny.

Justin smiled at the sight of them.

"Maybe we should go back and let the kids rest for a bit, it's been a long day of travel. They will want to be awake to sit out under the lights tonight and take pictures of course. They will grow up to be photographers."

Laughing Brian indicated with his head towards Gus who was sitting there chatting away with others at the table clutching his camera.

"I think you may be right there".

Once they made their goodbyes they headed back to the igloo Gus held Justin's hand all the way there. Mary and Henry decided to stay in the bar and listen to the music for a little bit longer. In truth Justin and Brian suspected they were giving them some alone family time.

Glancing at Brian carrying Jenny so protectively and lovingly Justin asked.

"Do you ever think of having more children?".

Looking at Justin with raised eyebrows. "Wo, where did that come from?

"I see the way you are with Gus and Jenny, so I do often wonder if you ever thought about having more."

Glancing to see if Gus was listening and seeing he wasn't; he was more interested in taking photos since he let go of Justin's hand to do so Brian answered.

"To be honest I never thought I would, or if I could after my treatment. I would love to see a few more running around Britin. What about you, have you thought about more?"

Nodding Justin replied.

"Yeah, I have I've always thought growing up I would have a house full of kids. I don't even mean biologically. I've always wanted to adopt, any age doesn't matter as older children have a hard time finding a home."

"That does sound good, maybe we can take this conversation up again after our trip see how we feel about it all".

Hugging Brian from the side placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sounds good."

Once they reached the igloo Brian placed Jenny on her bed covering her lightly with a blanket and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gus quietly asked.

"Daddy is it ok if I sit on the chair and read my comic book Uncle Mickey gave me?"

"Of course it is Sonnyboy."

Hugging his daddy around the legs Gus got his comic out of his backpack and took it over to the seat to curl up read.

Holding up the coffee pot Justin asked if Brian would like one, after getting a nod he put on the pot of water to make it.

Moving to stand in front of Brian so Brian could wrap his arms around him from behind.

"This place is amazing, we may never want to leave".

Running his fingers through Justin's hair Brian looked lovingly at his partner.

"We will come back here as often as you wish. I still can't believe your grandparents did this for us. They refused when I asked if we could pay for this trip. I mean between the fuel and this it's got to cost a pretty penny. I just got that look that a true loving grandparent would give that says 'Don't you dare' lol'."

Laughing lightly Justin and Brian began to sway in a dance.

"Yeah I know that look very well'.

Kissing now they rested forehead to forehead just enjoying being together.

As night fell Mary and Henry had arrived back and they all enjoyed a snack before wrapping up to venture outside with cameras and blankets in hand so they could enjoy the wondrous sight before them.

Once they found the perfect spot they lay out the blankets for when they wanted to lie down to look up at the lights but for now they just wandered around with the others who were staying in the neighbouring igloos.

Brian looked down when he felt a little hand touch his soft like a feather. Jenny looked up at him her eyes were huge with delight and wonder.

"Uncle Brian, are they real. I'm really real for like real life real?".

Picking her up like always holding her close.

"Yeah they are really real in real life. They are like magic aren't they?"

Nodding Jenny whispered. "Yeah, just like magic."

Lifting her camera up and being up high in her uncles arms she snapped a few pictures smiling while she did it. Putting her back down they joined the others.

Jenny went to join Gus while Justin curled into Brian's side.

Linking arms with his partner Justin spoke.

"It's art in the sky isn't it. You can feel the energy from it."

Leaning his head on Justin's, Brian replied.

"It truly is and with all the photos the kids are taking and your grandparents and the ones in your head you will create a beautiful painting once we get home I'm sure."

Laughing lightly now Justin agreed.

"Yeah, I will. This has to be captured on canvas."

After they all had a walk around; they all lay down on the blankets to gaze up at the sky. The lights in The igloos had been turned down so the darkness made it easier to see the beauty.

Mary and Henry lay there holding hands heads touching as they spoke.

"They seem to be really enjoying themselves don't they. I must say this is one of the best breakaways we have ever had. I can't wait to go visit them down in Pittsburgh and well West Virginia."

"Me either Mary and I wonder, will Brian get his dirt bike track." lHe finished laughing.


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

Jenny sat next to Gus on the blanket as she looked up at the lights.

"Gus can you tell me one of your stories that you make up and can it be about the pretty lights, please?"

Putting his arm around her shoulder he gave his sister a hug,

"Ok, hmm, once upon a time there was a very kind farmer who lived very far up in Canada where everything was really pretty to look at. He had three little girls and two little boys.

There was another farmer nearby who was kind as well and his children were best friends with the neighbors and they loved to play and have fun.

They made snow angels and snow families in the winter and in the summer they would build forts to play in.

The farmers loved to see their children have happy times and see their smiling faces.

On one winter's day when they were ice skating on the frozen pond they heard a loud crack and the ice started to break up. Amelia one of the littlest children got scared as she was stuck in the middle. She was crying and calling for her big sister Aurora to help her."

Jenny gasp covering her mouth "oh no!"

Gus carried on as he held his sister,

"So her big sister crawled out on her belly and managed to catch her sisters pants and gently pull her towards her and then very quickly because she could feel the ice break under her toes threw her over to her brother who was standing by the edge of the pond. He caught her and she was safe. It was then Aurora fell through the ice into the freezing water.

They were all crying and screaming for help but Aurora could not get out."

Jenny whispered. "That's so sad."

Gus hugged her,

Their daddy was very sad and all the people of the village came together to help the family.

At her funeral her daddy said that he was sending his little girl up to the sky and from this day on she would light up the sky with pretty colours and magic to make people smile and be happy because his baby girl always made people happy. These lights would be called The Aurora Borealis after her and that way she would always be with them.

The end.."

Jenny smiled at the end.

"The end was so pretty and I'm glad she is making everyone happy now. We can see her happiness up there can't we?"

Nodding and smiling looking up at the magic in the sky Gus answered. "We sure can."

Jenny waved up to the sky. "Hi Aurora, thank you for the pretty magic lights."

Brian, Justin, Henry and Mary had heard Gus tell Jenny the story and each one of them had to dry their eyes from the tears that fell.

Jenny gazed at the pretty lights and stars for a Little while longer with the beautiful words of how they got their name through her brothers story before falling asleep on his shoulder.

Brian spotted that Jenny had fallen asleep so he made his way over to help Gus. Sitting next to his son he smiled. "You ok there?"

Nodding Gus replied.

"Yeah, Jenny is asleep now. Can you please carry her to bed in a few minutes."

"Of course I can. We heard your story that you made up for Jenny. Sonnyboy that was the best story I have ever heard. We must get that made into a book."

Excited eyes met Brian's.

"Really Daddy, that would be brilliant. Do you think that Dad would do the pictures in it for me?"

Running his fingers through his son's hair with pride Brian said.

"I think your dad would be honoured to do that. We would have to print a few because I think everyone would want one. Jenny's one would be number one though with her name inside the cover."

Nodding with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, because it's Jenny's story."

Gus finished by placing a kiss on his sisters forehead that was resting on his shoulder.

Brian gently picked up Jenny to carry her to bed and did so without waking her up. Even removing her coat and shoes, placing her in bed and covering her did not make her stir. Leaning down Brian kissed her head. "Sweet Dreams beautiful ."

Gus got into his pyjamas and then into bed. His daddy came to tuck him in. To Gus that was one of the things he loved best in the world. He felt safe and loved when Daddy did that and the kiss to the forehead and the words I love you son warmed his heart and made it sing every time.

Gus closed his eyes with a smile whispering. "Love you Daddy."

Brian went back out and sat beside Mary greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

Bumping his shoulder with her. Mary asked. "They settle in ok?"

"Yeah, Jenny didn't stir and Gus got into his Pjs and then into bed. He was asleep in seconds. This day wore them out I think."

Smiling Mary spoke. "Yeah they had a fun day though. What are their mothers like?"

Glancing at her Brian smirked.

"They are really good mothers and good people. Lindsay is Gus's biological mother and Melanie is Jenny's. Mel and I we didn't always get along, in fact we could nearly kill each other at times. She did not like me being Gus's Dad."

Frowning Mary asked. "Why, you are an amazing Dad".

"I wasn't the best person back then and she thought Lindsay wanted more with me then friendship. All is good now though."

Brian laughed.

"I think people are disappointed at how well we do get on now no more blow ups or dramas between us. Mikey is Jenny's dad and he dotes on her. She is the apple of his eye. He is a great dad to her and really good uncle and godfather to Gus, we are very lucky with our unique family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mary put her arm around him in a sideway hug. "I can't wait to know them all."

Hugging her back Brian replied. "They are going to love you both."

Justin sat with his Grandad as they gazed up at the billions of stars in the sky.

"That sky is really like the most amazing work of art isn't it?"

Nodding Henry replied.

"Sure is and I imagine you will be capturing it on canvas when you get home."

"I couldn't do justice to what nature has created there but I'll create my version of it."

Glancing over at the scene of Mary hugging Brian.

"Your Nana is really taken with Brian. You did good there and those kids are incredible. I can't wait to meet the rest of the family ."

As sleep started to get to them all they made their way back into the igloo to get some rest as they were going to go dog sledding the next day.

Brian and Justin checked on the kids before sliding into bed. Wrapping his arms around Justin he held him close kissing him as they fell asleep. Words were not needed as the simple touch was enough.

Henry held Mary just as lovingly running his fingers through her hair.

"They remind me of us, so in love and you can see that they don't even need to use words to communicate. That is a soulmate bond and a powerful one at that. I hope they expand their family, any child would be blessed to have them as a parent ."

Smiling Mary sighed in contentment.

"They do remind me of us as well, even some of the jokes they pulled on each other. I remember us doing the same thing. I too hope they expand the family and even if the kid that comes is a teenager, it's a blessing."

Kissing her forehead Henry spoke looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Let's get some rest and look forward to tomorrow. You do know that not a star in the sky or any of those lights holds a candle to you, right."

Mary's eyes misted over as she gently kissed him.

"Love you; you big softie and you are my star in the sky the only one I ever want to look at."

Little did they know that Justin and Brian had heard every word they said and as they gazed into each other's eyes they had s silent conversation, they vowed to be as in love and committed as them.

Sleep soon came over them all. They all slept soundly under the stars and the Northern Lights.

The next morning came and the sky above was a beautiful blue; greeting them as they woke up. Each one stretching as they yawned.

Hearing Justin's stomach growl in hunger made everyone laugh.

Sitting up Brian joked.

"The foodbeast alarm clock has spoken, it's time to get up."

He finished by tickling Justin, making him laugh.

They all got up and made their beds before going through the morning routine of getting washed and dressed and finally making their way to the food hall for breakfast.

Since they were all still slightly sleepy not a word was spoken until they sat down to eat.

Jenny spotted someone familiar coming towards their table. She clapped her hands with glee. "Dexter, hi ya, are you going to have breakfast with us?"

Sitting down next to her he nodded as everyone else greeted him.

"I sure am. In fact I'm going to be with you all day as I am your guide to the dog sledding adventure."

Jenny and Gus exchanged excited looks before Jenny replied.

"Really, yeeeaaah I'm so happy! You are lovely and we are going to have so much fun."

Dexter blushed slightly at her words. "Why thank you Jenny. I think we will have fun today."

"Where is the place we are going to?'

Gus asked after drinking some of his orange juice.

After swallowing what he was eating Dexter replied.

"It's only twenty minutes from here so it's not far at all and it's called The Northern Paws. It's a fun place, they even have a Puppy Park where the pups live with their parents. They have a place to play and to learn new skills from a young age."

Justin asked. "What kind of skills do they learn?"

Smiling Dexter answered.

"There are lots, how about I tell you all on the way. That way you can enjoy your breakfast without listening to me waffle on."

Laughing, Henry replied. "Yeah that sounds like a really good idea."

Over breakfast Mary observed how Brian interacted with Jenny without realizing what he was doing most of the time and it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

He had cut up her food when she was struggling to without her even asking for help. Filling up her cup and moving it to a safe place for her. Hugging her sideways and tucking her hair behind her ear. He did all that while talking to Henry and the others at the table and when she had finished her breakfast she crawled onto his lap resting her head against his shoulder and he just held her sometimes resting his head on hers in a brief hug. That to Mary marked a man who was a born dad, a caringuncle, a good man with a heart to match.

Justin caught his Nana looking at Brian with a proud mother look in her eye. When he glanced at what she was looking at he could see why, they shared a knowing look, no words were needed.

Once breakfast was finished they cleared the table and made their way to the vehicle that Dexter was using to take them to The Northern Paws campus.

Looking over his shoulder to where the kids and some of the others were seated Dexter smiled. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheered "Yeah!"

"Good, lets get this party on the road and don't worry I will tell you all they do at this place and how they train the dogs and other stuff."

Everyone listened as Dexter began talking.

"The Northern Paws was started by a brother and sister about twenty-five years ago in their back garden. It started out as just being for service animals; not just for people with disabilities but those who needed a companion dog for loneliness, anxiety, depression and panic attacks. They truly do incredible work with them. They still train the dogs who don't make good sled dogs into therapy dogs because those dogs are more suitable to that kind of life."

Gus put up his hand to ask a question. Dex saw this in his mirror and smiled.

"Yes Gus, you want to ask a question?"

"Yeah, how old are the dogs when they know what they can do?"

Dexter took a sip of water before he replied.

"Very good question Gus. Some they can tell from when they are a puppy, it could be their size or their legs and some from just before they start their harness training. All the dogs get to do what they are born to do and some are just born to be pets and loving ones at that."

"Beth and James now have twenty people working for them, with more to follow now that the new centre will be open soon".

Justin spoke.

"That's incredible, is it a charity based program or is there a huge cost involved".

"It's a charity, self run not government run. It's all donations which can make it hard but so far they have managed to stay open. The dogs that go to the people who need them get them for free. They are vetted of course and made sure they know how to look after the dog. Usually the recipient gives a donation but it's not required."

Brian shook his head.

"You wouldn't see that where we live that's for sure. Is there a place where you can sign up to give a monthly donation?"

Nodding his head Dexter answered him.

"There is actually. It can be anything from one dollar up or even lower if that's all you have."

Henry shared a look with Mary, they knew from Brian asking that, that he would be signing up to donate each month to make sure this program was kept going.

They arrived at the campus and it was bigger than they expected it. There was buildings of all different shapes and sizes and open fields with what looked like a kids adventure land adapted for dogs. They were all already blown away by what they saw.

Dexter laughed.

"If you think what you see from the outside is good wait until you get inside and oh yeah did I forget to mention they have a dry ski slope inside as well if you all want to give it a try. They have kid size runs as well so don't freak out, Brian, I can see you wanting to protest."

Brian opened and closed his mouth as they all giggled expect Jenny, she just took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry uncle Brian, if you don't want me to do it I won't."

Brian swept her up into his arms making her squeal with happiness.

"Thank you sweetheart, you are the best. If Dexter says it's safe than it's safe so if you want to give it a try after you see it then you can. So don't be worrying about what I think, Okay?"

Nodding while hugging him around the neck.

"Okay Uncle Brian, love you." She finished by kissing his cheek.

Looking towards one of the buildings Dexter spotted who he was looking for.

"Come this way guys, I see Beth is waiting for us."

They all followed almost like single file as if they were going into the classroom at school.

Smiling at Beth, Dexter gestured with his hand to the group.

"These are the people I have been telling you about. First Mary and Henry they own Sunshine Ranch so you may have heard of them."

Mary and Henry shook her hand greeting her.

"It's very nice to meet you Beth, this is a fine place you have here."

"Thank you Of course, I have heard of Sunshine Ranch, you guys do great work."

Mary blushed. "Thank you."

Dexter moved to the others and these are:

"Justin, Mary and Henry's grandson; his his partner, Brian, their son, Gus, and their niece, Jenny."

Once again they all exchanged handshakes before Beth spoke again.

"What would you like to start with. Would you like to see go on the sled ride first, the ski slope or the training room and puppy room?"

Thankfully Brian took the lead in replying much to everyone's delight.

"How about the sled ride first then the ski and puppies last. I think if we start with the puppies we never get anyone out to do any of the other activities."

Beth laughed. "Yeah I think you are right there, okay follow me and we will get started."

On the way they met with a few of the employees before they met with James, Beth's brother, who showed them the proper care and maintenance of the harnesses and of course how to put them on the dogs.

That part made them laugh as the dog that James was using kept kissing and wriggling for a belly rub as well. Lady Jane was in that kind of mood today luckily she wasn't a sled dog she was the pet of everyone who worked there.

Moving on from that they were put into pairs, Mary and Henry in one sled with their driver. Justin and Gus in another and of course Brian and Jenny in the last one.

Standing in front of each group James asked them all, over the barks of the excited dogs, about to go out on the dry runs there were outside ones as well as inside ones so they would get to experience both thanks to the good weather. "Are you all comfortable and ready?"

Getting thumbs up from them all James smiled moving aside giving the nod for the drivers to take them on their way.

Jenny leaned back into Brian looking up at him, her cheeks pink with excitement.

"Uncle Brian, this is the best, thank you so much".

Feeling just as excited about the ride in the dog sled Brian replied.

"No need to thank me it was your great grandparents but this is so much fun."

He finished by hugging her.

Justin and Gus were squealing with delight snapping pictures as they went and smiling at each other non stop.

"Dad this is the best, love you so much".

Hugging Gus tight Justin replied "Love you too."

Mary and Henry sat there in each other's arms; they could feel the love coming from the other two sleds. They didn't need words to express how they were feeling, one look and a kiss said it all.

When they finished, before getting off the sleds another photo was taken to match against the one that was taken before they went.

Getting off, they thanked their drivers and the dogs who were raring to go again, so their handlers took them to the play area where they could have fun and get out the excesses energy they had.

The play area for them was built like the biggest and best children's playground, with caves for them to stay cool in and still see out. Pools to swim in. Mud to roll and dust baths if they wanted them. It had slides and big round swings, platforms up high so they could see for miles. It was a dream place for them to and just have fun. Fresh drinking water and food was available of course when they needed it.

The next place was the place Brian was sure he would not come out unharmed.

Justin saw the look of nervousness on Brian's face so he went over and took his hand in his whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry Brian, I won't let you fall and if you really don't want to do this part no one will judge you."

Sighing slightly Brian looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Sunshine, I think I'll be okay. I don't know what's wrong with me? Normally I'd be jumping at the bit to do something like this."

Nodding towards the kids who were chatting away with Mary, Henry and James.

"I think it's because of them, the kids. You have them to worry about on this trip not just us or yourself. You worry if one of us gets hurt what will happen to them how will we get home. What if one of them gets hurt. Am I right?"

Brian laughed lightly.

"You are scarily right, that is why. I know everything will be okay, it's just me being silly."

Tugging on his hand moving him to face him Justin carried on.

"Its not silly, it's called being a dad, an uncle and a partner who loves us all so much and now to my Nana and Grandad you are their Grandson as well in their eyes and heart. We all love you and want you happy."

Leaning down Brian gently kissed his Sunshine. "I love you all too."

As they entered the building, they saw a number of different sized and shaped slopes with people going down then climbing back up or using the pulley system that got you back up faster.

Beth pointed out a few of the people skiing and snowboarding.

"The one on the higher slope wearing black and red she has only one leg, she is Daisy and did a lot of her rehab here as she loved skiing. The guy in blue and white snowboarding is blind and the little boy in yellow as you can see he is sitting down has no legs at all but just loves this place so as you can see it's a place for everyone. Our oldest skier is a hundred and two, she kicks us all into shape."

Once Beth left they all split into teams with their instructors who helped fitting them with their ski's and guiding them to the height they were most comfortable with.

Brian and Justin started on the medium height at first Brian was very tentative but after the third run he got the hang of it and started loving it.

Justin of course picked it up on the first try as did the others.

The rest of their time at the Ski room was brilliant, they all got to ski together. The laughter filled the room and thankfully one of the helpers took a few hundred pictures for for them to enjoy.

Last stop was the puppy room and training room in there they could see the kinds of training that goes on. They learned what kind of puppies were there and how the staff could tell who would be best for what role.

James met them there, this place was just as big as the ski part and the sounds of excited puppies and laughter filled the air. Brian thought that oddly it didn't smell. You would imagine with that many dogs in one place that it would.

James greeted them.

"Hi again, I hope you enjoyed the skiing and sledding. I do hope that you enjoy this part as well."

Gus spoke up with a big smile.

"We have had the best time ever Mr James and we can't wait to see this part too, thank you."

Smiling down at the young boy. "You are very welcome, I am so happy you did enjoy it."

Jenny added.

"Yeah and Uncle Brian did really good. He was nervous about the big ski thing but he did really good and had fun. I'm so happy he did!"

"You are so sweet young lady for saying that."

Brian held her hand as he hugged her in thanks.

Moving to an area that looked like a kitchen with dogs inside Mary asked.

"What do the dogs do in here?".

"The dogs in here were picked as service dogs, so they learn about the washing machines and dryers. They open the washing machine unload it and then load it into the dryer. That helps people who would find that hard to do."

Moving down a small bit James pointed out here they learn about the cell phone and to bring it to the person or pick up stuff that falls, helping the owner to put on clothes. They are even trained to bring medication or press the help button. Two of the dogs know how to do chest compressions. They are trying to train more to do that."

Henry added. "That is incredible, dogs are incredibly intelligent."

Nodding as they walked James replied.

"They sure are, we have seeing eye dogs, assistance dogs, a few volunteers have their own assistant dogs with them while here."

Justin asked. "How do you raise funds for the running of this place?"

"Fundraising, anyway that we can. Some months are better than others. We just try and deal as best we can."

Sharing a look with Brian and getting a nod Justin went on.

"How about fundraising at my next show and the profit from the sales can be donated here and plus Brian and I will donate anyway. Is that okay to do?"

James stood in shock; that would mean a lot of money coming their way. It would be enough to keep them running for a long time. Hugging Justin he managed to say.

"That would be incredible, I don't know how to thank you enough for that!.

Waving a hand Justin smiled. "It's nothing, a place like this helps a lot of people."

Grasping Justin's shoulder James looked him directly in the eyes.

"This really means everything thank you all so much."

They moved on to the puppy section. It looked like a children's adventure land indoors. The pups were having a great time.

Janes pointed out.

"I know it looks like a big play pit and it is but as you can see they are going up steps, Ramps coming down slides and obstacles. The ball pit and noise and water. These are all things they will face in real life and if some of these dogs go on to be service dogs then we know some of the stuff they learn is already in there. Sadly some don't get to be either so they are sold as pets. Like Bruno and Rufus over there. They are brothers and best friends so we want to house them together. They are a small breed they have a genetic defect that affects their height."

Brian asks. "How big would they grow?"

"Not big at all, the size of a Westie."

Once again Brian and Justin shared a look and getting the nod Brian asked.

"Let's say someone from the USA wanted to buy them, would that be possible?"

Giving a smirk James answered.

"Oh yes that is possible, we have sold dogs overseas even, so yes. There is paper work and vaccinations to be got but yes we can sell to people there."

"We will love to give them a home then, if that is okay with you and, of course, Gus and Jenny?"

James answered fast as he knew how excited the kids would be as soon as the news they were getting two puppies kicked in.

"Of course, we just have to do the normal checks but I know all will be okay."

Gus and Jenny stood there with their mouths open looking from Brian to the puppies to Justin and back again then it hit them, they were getting puppies.

They started jumping up and down hugging everyone around them.

"We really getting puppies? Will they live at Britin or our other house? Thank you, thank you thank you. Can we hug them please?"

James laughed.

"Of course you can hug them and we can look after them until you are going home by then all the paperwork and vacations should be taken care of."

Brian crouched down in front of them holding their hands.

"I think they can live at both houses but if your mommies can't have them at their house they can stay at Britin. You are there nearly all the time anyway so it would be no different, would that be okay with you two?"

Nodding Gus answered for them.

"Yeah that's okay and they would have more room at Britin anyway wouldn't they Jenny?"

"Yeah, I think they would be very happy there, so it's okay if they live there. We will get to see them all the time."

Hugging them both Brian assured them.

"Yes you will".

Both kids went over and hugged Justin once again whisper. "Thank you" to him.

Henry and Mary teared up at the scene in front of them. Henry sighed.

"Isn't it great to see such a happy family and to know they are ours. I feel so proud of them I could burst".

Leaning her head against his shoulder Mary replied.

"I feel the very same we are blessed."

James let them into the puppy pen and Rufus and Bruno ran right to them as if they knew they would going home with them. Of course lots of the other pups came over as well so everyone got to get cuddles and kisses. Even Brian picked them up and cuddled them.

Justin bumped shoulders with Brian.

"You did a really good thing here. Those dogs will be great for them and for us.

Cuddling Rufus in his arms Brian smiled.

"Yeah I think so as well." He finished by giving Justin a sweet kiss.

Reluctantly they had to leave the pups behind as they left but Gus and Jenny reassured them they would be back for them as they headed back in the vehicle that would take them back to the igloo.

Gus and Jenny sat next to each other holding hands talking excitedly about all they were going to do with their puppies, including making sure things were safe for them at home. Everyone was amused by them as they rested for what else was in store for them on this trip.

The next day they planned on a visit to the ghost town, Preston Crossing.

They all loaded in the SUV for the half hour drive to the ghost town. Preston Crossing had been an important link for the fur trade in this area. However when the railroad went through south of the town it's day were numbered. Within a few years of the railroad's arrival it was virtually deserted.

A few years ago an entrepreneur gave the old buildings a quick facelift and opened the town as a tourist attraction. The wooden sidewalks were rebuilt and roads leveled and coated with sand in an attempt to keep the dust down.

Justin took advantage of the drive to give Gus & Jenny a quick history of the town. Brian caught Mary's eye and they both smiled acknowledging Justin's reputation as a font of information.

They parked on the outskirts of town and were surprised by all the activity in town. Turns out a film company was using the town to film an episode of a TV show. Gus was fascinated by the cameras and all the activity taking place.

"Look Daddy! I think they are making a movie here."

Jenny had a big smile and clapped her hands.

"I wonder if the movie is about the ghosts who live here."

Mary chuckled.

"I think you might be correct Jenny. I see from the sign over there that they are filming an episode of a show that's on TV here. They go to places where there are reports of ghosts."

Henry nodded.

"We'll have to buy a DVD of this episode and send it to you."

Gus & Jenny loved that idea and both hugged their Great Grandad.

They all wandered down the main street and had a sarsaparilla in the saloon. Next they visited the livery stable where Gus & Jenny got to feed carrots to the horses.

Justin suggested they take a tour that would explain the history of the town and talk about the ghosts that had been sighted here over the years. Brian rolled his eyes but Gus & Jenny cheered that plan so he happily agreed.

Jenny took Brian's hand.

"Don't worry about ghosts Uncle Brian. We will all stay together so no ghosts will bother you."

"Thanks Honey. I'm glad to know that someone is looking out for me."

Justin groaned which earned him a smack on the ass from Brian. Mary, Henry & Gus all laughed.

After the tour everyone decided it was time for lunch at the town café. They all decided to go with the house specialty, Buffalo burgers, even Brian.

After lunch they started down the main street towards the parking area. There were several stores & gift shops along the way. Brian loved shopping, even in tourists spots.

Brian found a store that carried a full line of leather jackets, vest & pants. He was delighted. Henry & Mary took Jenny to the next store to have ice cream before heading back to the car. Gus was thrilled to get a "cowboy vest" but got bored as his Daddy continued to go through all the racks. Justin was looking through the rest of the store.

Gus walked over to Brian.

"Daddy can I go next door with Jenny and the Great Grands and get some ice cream."

A distracted Brian agreed.

"Okay Sonny Boy but go right to the ice cream store and stay there until Justin and I meet up with you guys."

Gus went out the door of the store with every intention of going to the ice cream store but some activity in the opposite direction grabbed his attention. The film crew was working on the side street. Gus meant to just take a quick look before going to the ice cream store but somehow time passed quickly.

Meanwhile Henry texted Justin that they were finished their ice cream and were going to start to walk towards the parking area.

A short time later Brian & Justin emerged from the store, each carrying a shopping bag. They started to stroll down Main Street.

When the film crew took a break Gus suddenly realized how long he had been standing there watching. He hurried to the ice cream shop and searched for familiar faces. Not seeing any of his family Gus went back to the store where Brian & Justin had been shopping but they were gone.

A slightly panicking Gus went back outside. He looked up & down the street but didn't see any of his family. He knew he had done wrong not to go right to the ice cream shop like his Daddy said. His Daddy had trusted him and Gus had disobeyed. Gus felt like crying but he was too big a boy for that.

Gus turned and looked around him. He knew that he needed to find a policemen to help him find his family. He noticed a teenager leaning against the wall of the store. Gus hadn't noticed him when he came outside.

Gus thought the boy looked kind of familiar. His hair was combed straight back in kind of a funny way and looked like it had a lot of gel in it. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a red jacket.

The boy looked over at Gus.

"Hey kid. You lost your family."

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

The boy shrugged. "I just know."

Gus started to worry that this kid was a stranger and he knew you should never talk to strangers.

"So what's your name?"

"Today I'm Jim Stark. That's why I'm dressed like this."

Gus was confused. "Are you different people on different days? How can you do that?"

The boy shrugged again.

"Some days I'm Jett Rink, other days I'm Cal Trask. There's some other names but they were smaller roles and I don't always remember them."

Gus had no idea what the boy was talking about, he decided he really needed to look for a policeman.

Jim spoke up.

"Don't worry Gus. I won't hurt you, I can't. I can see your Dads and your Great Grandparents heading back this way. You just need to wait for them. I'll stay with you until they get here."

Gus looked down the street for his family but couldn't see them.

When Brian and Justin met up with Henry, Mary and Jenny they asked where Gus was. Of course Mary said they thought Gus was with Brian & Justin.

A panicked Brian & Justin dropped their shopping bags and started to run back towards the store where they last saw Gus.

Henry picked up Jenny, Mary grabbed the shopping bags and they followed as fast as possible behind the men.

Meanwhile Gus stood on his tiptoes trying to see any sign of his family. Jim still leaned against the wall now with a cigarette hanging off his lip.

When Gus turned back to Jim, he was surprised to see the cigarette since it wasn't there before.

"Where did you get that cigarette? You really shouldn't smoke it's bad for you."

Jim shrugged.

"It's all part of the character, it's just here. I never heard that cigarettes were bad for anyone."

Gus heard enough PSA's from Justin to know how to deliver one.

"They have a warning right on the package, all you have to do it read it."

"I never have a pack of cigarettes, they come one at a time when the role calls for it."

Gus started to figure out that this Jim guy must be an actor.

"So are you an actor working on the show they're making here?"

"I was an actor, but not for a long time. Oh look down the street here comes your Dad."

Gus turned and got a huge smile as he saw his Daddy running towards him. He turned to thank Jim but he was gone. Gus turned to wave at Daddy and ran towards him.

Brian grabbed Gus and picked him up to deliver kisses. Justin came up and hugged the two of them. Once the initial joy of finding Gus was over both men started to tell Gus how much he worried them and ask why he didn't go directly to the ice cream store.

Now the tears that Gus was holding back started to flow. He told his Daddies he was sorry and he knew he had done the wrong thing and he was really scared when he found out he was lost and he would never disobey ever again.

Justin started to cry and tell Gus everything was okay since they were together. Brian managed not to actually cry but did have to clear his throat a couple times before saying it was his fault for letting Gus leave the store alone.

By the time Henry & Mary arrived with Jenny, Gus and his Dads were all still hugging. When Jenny saw that Gus was crying she started to cry also. Mary couldn't help crying tears of relief.

It took a while for everyone to calm down and head towards their car. On the ride home Gus told them all about "Jim" and the odd things he said. When he said how Jim was dressed and the other names he sometimes used Brian & Justin looked at each other.

Henry teased Gus by saying maybe that boy was really a ghost. Gus & Jenny laughed at the thought of a ghost who looked like a real person.

A wide eyed Justin whispered to Brian. "James Dean?" Brian just shrugged.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 1

Brian and Justin dropped the bags just inside the door while Mary, Henry and the kids brought in the rest into the cabin.

Mary saw the tiredness on the two boys faces and nudged Henry having the same silent, fast conversation the boys do. Nodding Henry stepped forward putting a hand on each of the guys shoulders.

"Brian, Justin, how about Mary and I take the kids again for another sleepover then tomorrow we'll take the kids and do something for a grandkids day. That will give you a partners night and day to do whatever you want. If you would like a suggestion there is an amazing Eagle and Falcon sanctuary in the woods over there and a spectacular view from the very top."

Glancing at Brian, Justin smiled taking his partner's hand in his; he could see Gus and Jenny waiting for the answer before reacting.

"That would be fantastic Grandad, thank you so much. Let us get you fresh pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow."

Gus and Jenny cheered, jumping up and down hugging them all chanting,"Thank you", over and over.

Mary laughed.

"It's no trouble, come on Justin let me help you with the clean clothes. Then we will ring Bart to collect the laundry so you don't have to worry about washing anything. He will have it back to you tonight. He'll put in the hatch for you, so if you are out or busy you won't miss him".

"Thank you Nana, you are really making it hard for us to go home. We all love it here so much. This place feels so homey."

Mary kissed his cheek.

"I'm really glad it feels that way for you all. We will have a hard time letting you go home. Brian is, oh Honey, Brian is wonderful. The way he looks at you. The way he looks after his son and Jenny. That's pure love right there."

Sitting on the bed after packing a bag for the kids Justin spoke.

"He really looks after everyone, not everyone is appreciative of it though. Some people take advantage of his generosity. That's for another time though, let's keep the happy feelings going."

Sitting next to him she held his hand.

"We all have those kind of people in our life, trust me, but we focus on the good and happy and let those others be."

Kissing the back of her hand Justin nodded.

"You are so right, let's get down before they do something to cause havoc."

Laughing they made their way back down to find the others were about start a game of who could run the fastest and splash the lakes edge first.

Henry covered his mouth saying.

"Oops, looks like we got been busted. Guess we can't play it now."

Mary and Justin looked at each other before Mary spoke starting out in a stern voice.

"Well let me think a running game to water and you wanted to start without us, let's hit it Justin."

It was a few seconds before the others realized what happened as they took off after the pair all laughing as they tried to out pace each other. Jenny made it first and splashed the water.

Once they all reached it they kicked the water making big splashes.

Brian picked up Jenny spinning her around, her face full of glee.

"You beat us all, you are a speedy one aren't you Missy?"

Laughing, dripping from the splashing.

"Yeah, it was so much fun wasn't it Uncle Brian?"

Holding her in his arms. "Yeah, it was the best!"

They stayed there for a few minutes before the kids left with the great grandparents for the night and day leaving the boys to some couple time on the holiday.

* * *

Brian held Justin's hand as they stood on the porch watching as twilight set in. The sky was turning into beautiful colours as the sun got low in the sky..

Squeezing Brian's hand Justin asked. "What would you like to do on our free night?"

"Dance."

"Dance? You want to dance, where do you want to go to do that?"

Gesturing with their clasped hands Brian pointed out the lake.

"Down by the lake under the stars again. I loved it the first time so why not again."

Smiling now Justin nodded. "I'd love that. What will we do for music?"

Strolling towards the lake Brian used his free hand to take out his phone and selecting a beautiful song, it was just an instrumental one but beautiful nonetheless. He put his phone on a flat rock. "That will do don't you think."

Justin smiled at him. "Yeah, that's perfect."

Moving to hold each other they danced in perfect harmony. Moving to the music eyes closed, foreheads touchings as they embraced the beauty that surrounded them.

Once the song ended they shared a sweet and loving kiss before picking up the phone and walking hand in hand back to the cabin.

Once inside the cabin they turned on some of the lamps and locked the front door.

Justin turned to Brian.

"Would you like something to eat now, we haven't eaten since the plane?".

Walking over to Justin, Brian ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

"Why don't you go up and have a bubble bath and I'll order us something to eat. It should be here by the time you come down then we can curl up and watch a movie".

Wrapping his arms around Brian's neck he smiled.

"If anyone at home heard Brian Kinney choosing to curl up and watch a movie instead of sex they would think something is wrong. They don't see you like this but I do and I love seeing this side of you. It's all mine and I'm not sharing."

Justin finished with a kiss.

Pressing his forehead to Justin's, Brian sighed a happy sigh.

"Me either, sharing you that is. Now get that bubble butt upstairs and have a relaxing bath. I'll get everything ready down here for us to relax."

Giving Brian one last kiss Justin made his way upstairs looking forward to their relaxing night ahead.

Justin entered the bathroom to find the tub was already filled and the bubbles looked so inviting. Candles were lit and flickering beautifully plus a glass of pink champagne was set up for him.

Shaking his head with a smile, as he took his clothes off placing them in the hamper, he thought that Brian must have had this set up just before the kids left with his grandparents.

Slipping into the water Justin let out a contented sigh. The temperature of the water was perfect and the bubbles felt like the most perfect silk touching his body.

Sipping the champagne, while relaxing in the bath, Justin felt like the most treasured person in the world at that moment.

Brian placed the order for the food and since the place was nearby he knew they wouldn't be waiting forever for it to arrive.

Moving about he got all he needed plates, forks and spoons placing on the table in front of the TV. Making sure the blanket was ready on the back of the couch because Justin always liked to snuggle under a blanket or something while lying down watching TV.

Satisfied that everything was ready for now and knowing he had another half hour before the food arrived Brian made his way upstairs to check on his partner.

Poking his head around the door he saw Justin lying relaxed covered in bubbles with his eyes closed. Smiling at the sight of it he crept over giving him a gentle kiss upside down.

Opening his eyes slowly feeling soft lips on his Justin spoke softly. "Hey there."

Sitting on the edge of the tub Brian spoke. "Hey there yourself. You all relaxed now?"

Nodding slowly "Sure am and now you are here you can wash my back."

Shaking his head, laughing, Brian picked up the cloth using it he gently washed Justin's back. Once that was done he picked up the shower hose making sure the temperature was perfect he began wetting Justin's hair making sure no water went into his eyes. Using the luxurious shampoo Brian massaged it into Justin's hair before rinsing. After the conditioner was put in and left for the three minutes Brian gave Justin the most amazing neck and shoulder massage before rinsing off the conditioner.

Leaning down he gave Justin another kiss before helping him out of the bath and like always he enjoyed drying him and putting the Egyptian cotton bathrobe that was warming on the heating rack around Justin.

"I will see you downstairs; the food will be here any minute."

Justin watched his favorite brunet leave the room feeling even more love for him then before; it seemed to grow all the time.

Brian made it down just in time as the food arrived. The delivery guy informed Brian that there was a tab you can pull on the bottom of the carton that will help keep the food hot for longer. It was something his brother invented and it worked a treat.

Putting the idea to call them about promoting that invention in his head; he tipped the guy. Then he started to lay the food out, pulling the tabs to keep it hot.

The timing was perfect as Justin came downstairs and they enjoyed the food and curling up to enjoy watching TV, it didn't matter to them what was on the TV as long as they were together.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the grandparents house they were having a PJ night with Chinese food and then board games. They were having so much fun the house was filled with laughter. Jenny and Gus thought this was the best time in their lives.

Mary and Henry shared a look that said that they were feeling exactly the same.

Sitting around the table, enjoying some ice cream, even though it was late but Henry insisted that this was a PJ party so no rules applied when it came to eating ice cream. That made everyone laugh.

Gus asked. "Have you any more funny stories about my Dad growing up?"

Jenny added. "Yeah anymore Uncle Justin stories?"

Henry smiled.

"I sure do. There was one time he was staying with us for a few days because Molly was on her first trip with the school. We were out with the horses making sure they had enough food and water, Justin was always great at doing that and talking to them as he did. This day he was talking so much to Bella, a beautiful horse who was walking beside him. He didn't see the pile of manure and he fell face first into it. I probably shouldn't have but I burst out laughing at him standing there covered head to toe in horse poo."

Jenny and Gus burst out laughing nearly falling off their chairs as they did.

Jenny asked. "Was he all smelly?"

Mary answered because Henry was still laughing at the memory.

"Oh yes, he was really smelly and it took two showers to get rid of the smell. We had to burn his clothes because they were just too bad." She finished laugh as well.

Henry then told another story. "You know Justin once caught a robber using an orange."

Gus gasped. "How did he do that?"

"We were buying our groceries and Justin was with us; he was only six at the time. He was looking around and he saw a man acting strangely. Then he sees him put things under his coat and run to the door so Justin shouts 'stop robber' he picks up an orange and rolls it like a bowling ball. The orange goes under the mans feet and trips him. The security men then picked him up and brought him back inside".

Jenny then asked. "What happened next, did he take lots of stuff?"

"He sure did, he had computer tablets, Mobile phones and batteries under his coat. So Justin saved the store lots of money."

Gus asked. "Did they say thank you to him?"

Mary replied since Henry's mouth was now full.

"They did and as a thank you they told him that he could have anything he wanted in the store. Now this store has huge TVs, laptops and what does he pick. He picks an artist pack that has beautiful paint brushes and a book of different textured paper in it. The store couldn't believe it; the child could have had anything. The store did give the family a huge TV as well, as a gift, they felt it wasn't enough. He was a very good little boy."

"My Dad is awesome."

"Yeah my Uncle is the best."

They all raised their glasses and cheered. "Justin is the best!" And giggled as Gus said Dad and Jenny said Uncle before saying Justin.

* * *

The morning was bright and fresh as Lindsey woke to see that Melanie was already up. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 7.30. Groaning into the pillow she took one last breath before getting out of bed.

Jumping in the shower she had a quick wash before drying and getting dressed. It was going to a long day as they had new deliveries coming in and those could be a pain.

Entering the kitchen she spotted her wife happily cooking breakfast, looking fresh as a daisy, already dressed for work.

Smiling Lindsey placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're up early, what were you doing?"

"I went for a run, had a shower, dressed and now breakfast. I've two cases today and research for another so a long day it will be".

Sighing, sitting down Lindsey nodded.

"Same here, deliveries you know how those stress out even the best person out there."

Placing the breakfast on the table Melanie nodded.

"I know what you mean. I think in every workplace there is some level of stress that can make you want throw something out a closed window."

Laughing now Lindsey replies.

"Oh yes there are those moments maybe a hundred times a day."

Digging into her breakfast Mel asked. "We still meeting everyone for dinner later on?"

"Yeah, we are all meeting at Michael and Ben's house for dinner. Debbie's WiFi is getting work done to it. So in case we get an email or video call call they want us in a place with a good connection. When I said why not our house I got the look that said a typical Mikey rant was coming so I changed it to what can we bring. He said apple pie."

Wiping her mouth Lindsey smiled.

"That we can do, I'll pick one up from Anne's Bakery after work and then pick you up is that okay?"

"That's perfect." Glancing at the clock she saw it was time to leave. "I have to go now, good luck with Mr Fussy Arty today."

Rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, he comes in every few weeks to buy a new piece and thinks he owns the place. Where he puts all the paintings I have no clue. I'll handle it since I know Sidney will do a runner claiming to have business outside the gallery today."

Laughing Mel gave her a kiss goodbye while Lindsey cleaned up and left for the gallery.

Debbie sighed once again while pushing the shopping cart around the store.

"Michael, don't you think you have enough food now?".

Turning with one hand on his hip and the other waving his list Michael whined.

"No, I have to make it perfect. Ma, everyone is coming and the guys and the kids might call us or send us an email tonight. That is why we are having the meal at our house. I do hope they like my stuffed roast turkey with all the trimmings?"

Patting her son on the shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure they will love it! Are you putting the sausage meat under the skin?"

"Oh yes, that's the best part after all."

When they reached the aisle for the ice cream she knew they were getting out of there so she could not be happier.

When they reached the house and unpacked everything the first thing that was done was put the kettle on for some tea. Debbie couldn't believe that she actually loved the stuff now.

Michael sat next to her with his cup in his hand and let out a contented sigh.

"Thank you for coming with me today and for the help with the dinner. I would have had to do it all by myself."

"It's no trouble Honey. It gives me something to do today and you know I love cooking."

Once they finished their tea they clapped their hands and set to work in cooking the dinner.

* * *

Emmett turned from fixing the breakfast to see Drew walking into the room and all he could do was giggle at the sight of him. He was standing there with a kitten's head sticking out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

Raising an eyebrow Drew asked. "Why are you giggling at me?"

Pointing as he spoke. "Drew, you do know that Trixie Bell is in your pocket right?"

"What?" Drew said as he looked down to see the grey and white kitten with the bluest eyes ever looking back up at him.

Shaking his head, chuckling.

"I swear, I didn't feel her in there." Looking into her eyes, "Trixie Bell how did you get in there huh?"

All he got back was a soft kitten cry and a yawn as she snuggled back down into the pocket.

Walking over Drew gave Emmett a kiss.

"Where is mama cat and the other kittens? Trixie Bell will have to come out so I can sit down for breakfast."

"Dixie is up on her high scratch post fast asleep, Tom and Brady are in their snug bed and Mama cat is just getting some air."

Nodding as Drew gently took out the kitten and placed her in the snug bed as well. It was cosy and dark in there and they loved it.

Sitting down at the table across from Emmett, Drew tucked into his breakfast with gusto. Emmett's breakfasts were always really good and healthy which he loved. Once he finished he asked.

"Are we still going to Michael and Ben's house for dinner tonight?"

Nodding, sipping his coffee. "Yeah, the girls and Michael are convinced the kids will either video chat them or send them an email later and they want us all there for it I think. Or it might have been they just wanted us all there for a get together. I wasn't really listening as I was busy planning the end of season wrap party for some TV show."

Drew sat back in his chair. "You mean you don't know which TV show it is for?".

Shaking his head. "No, I don't think my staff asked. I'll find out closer maybe it's just preparation at the moment."

A text came through Emmett's phone that made him cheer in delight.

"What you cheering about Em?".

Looking up from the text Em replied.

"Just found out the TV show, it's ' _Fashion First'_ that is one of my favorite shows."

Patting his hand Drew smiled.

"I'm very happy for you. I know you will do a great job."

Glancing at the clock Drew sighed.

"Well it's almost past time I have to leave for work. You have a good day at work and see you at the guys house tonight."

Emmett walked him to the door giving him one last kiss goodbye before hurrying back with even more gusto to arrange this party with his team behind him.

* * *

When Debbie and Carl pulled up to Michael's house it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. The dinner wasn't until six that night, yet they were asked to be there to help at this time, as were Mel and Lindsey . They both knew that without the kids there as distractions all Carl's police training was going to be needed to prevent them from killing each other while preparing for it.

Thankfully the day passed and there was no bloodshed. They all managed to get along and even have some laughs along the way. Everyone would be arriving in less than an hour and everything was almost ready.

Carl was setting the table while Debbie kept an eye on the food so that the girls could go get dressed for the guests as they had brought clothes to change into. A last minute surprise to join was Daphne; they hadn't been sure she would be able to make due to her heavy work schedule at the hospital.

It was only a few minutes until it was time for the rest of them to arrive and they hoped everything would go smoothly and that they would get the contact with the guys up in Canada to top off the amazing smelling dinner.


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

_Earlier in Canada….._

Gus and Jenny were up early, helping their great grandparents make breakfast, singing happily as they did. They had a fun day planned and couldn't wait to start it.

Henry flipped a pancake with perfect ease making the kids cheer.

"That was so cool, I did it once and mine broke. Jenny did one and it didn't break; she is cool at making pancakes."

Mary looked at Jenny. "Really, well done Honey. I find them hard to flip."

Jenny giggled.

"Yeah. I have a small pan at home, that Uncle Brian bought me, it's so cool."

'That was very kind of him. Did he show you how to use it?"

Nodding Jenny answered. "He did. He showed me how to use it safely."

Henry having heard them came up behind them.

"That's great; it's very important to know how to use them safely because otherwise you can get burned."

"That's what Uncle Brian said as well!"

Henry took Jenny back to the stove with him so she could help with the pancakes.

Once everything was ready, they all sat around the table to enjoy their breakfast.

Gus made sounds of enjoyment. "Yum, Jenny these are beautiful, well done."

Jenny beamed with pride at her brother's words, they made her feel ten feet tall.

Sipping his coffee Henry asked.

"Would you like to go see James Dean and Shannon and do a check on the others before we head for our adventures?"

Gus and Jenny clasped each other's hand cheering. "Yes please. That would be fun!"

"Excellent! I love that plan as well. Just wait until you see the adventures we have planned for you two."

Gus smiled a huge smile.

"We can't wait to find out. Thank you for taking care of us. I think that my daddies will have a great time on their adventures today as well."

Since they were all dressed and ready, the kids said one last goodbye to the cats and kittens, as they left the house, reassuring them that they would be back later on to play with them. Getting into the Jeep they strapped themselves in with ease.

Looking into his rear view mirror Henry smiled at them. "You guys ready as eddy?".

Giggling Jenny asked. "Who is eddy?"

Shrugging his shoulders Henry laughed. "I have no clue but it sounded good right?"

Laughing even more now Gus answered for them since Jenny was still laughing.

"Yeah, that was very good Great-granddad."

Glancing at his wife he asked. "You ready too honey?"

Planting her hand on his leg and giving it a pat, Mary smiled a sweet smile.

"I am very ready eddy". She said with a smile lingering in her eyes. That of course made them all laugh again as they took off.

Once they were on their way Mary spoke.

"When we get back we can send your parents and your uncles some of the pictures Gus took of the Northern Lights. Then maybe after our super we can video chat them, if they are around. Is that something you would like to do?"

Gus and Jenny looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. It was Gus who answered for them.

"Yes please that would be amazing thank you."

Looking in the rear view mirror at them she smiled. "You are very welcome Honey."

* * *

They arrived at the stables in no time at all. Once they stopped and parked safety; they all got out of the jeep and made their way inside.

Once inside the stables they saw that the big doors at the back were open so the donkeys could go out and enjoy the beautiful weather or stay inside if they wanted. They could see that James Dean and Shannon were playing with a huge red ball and two stable hands were laughing and playing with them.

Henry crouched down do he was level with the kids.

"That's Bill and Kimberly, two of our much loved stables hands. They came up with lots of games and things that keep all the animals occupied and having fun."

Jenny looked up at him asking. "What's their favourite game to play?"

Bill came over taking off his glove so he could shake their hands.

"Hi guys I'm Bill. Hey there young lady, you asked what their favorite game was? Well I'll tell you it's those big colorful balls. They love hitting them with their heads and running after them."

Jenny giggled. "Really, that's cool. I'm glad they have fun."

"Yeah, they could play that games for hours and they love their paddling pool and their dust bath. They sometimes splash each other with their hooves."

Gus laughed. "That must be funny to watch them do that."

Billy nodded. "It is and they often splash me when I am near them."

"Do you like that?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think it means they love me."

The kids and the others hung out with the Donkeys for a bit, having fun and chatting with them before they checked on the others and doing the same with them.

They eventually made it into town to get a bite to eat before starting on the second half of their day out with their great grandparents.

Mary wiped her mouth with a napkin before asking the kids.

"How about we send an email to your moms and to your dad and uncle of the Northern Lights you took. Then when we get back to the house we can see if they are around for a video chat. We can even mention that in the email. Is that something you guys would like to do?"

Gus and Jenny looked at each other with matching smiles. Gus grasped his sisters hand as he answered. "That would be brilliant thank you." _

 _Earlier that morning, Brian and Justin's cabin…._

Brian leaned down and placed a kiss on Justin's lips.

"Time to waking up sleeping beauty. Although I doubt sleeping beauty snores and jabs her partner in the ribs at night."

Opening his eyes slowly, laughing as he did Justin replied.

"Yeah well, maybe that sleeping beauty didn't have to share a bed with a bed hog or one who farts in their sleep Mr Prince Charming."

Hmph, "It was a once off _Sunshine_ , there was sprouts in our dinner if you remember."

Stretching like a Cheshire Cat Justin looped his arms around Brian's neck drawing him to lie next to him so he could kiss those lip.

"You are right, there _was_ sprouts last night, my mistake." He finished laughing.

Nipping Justin's lower lip Brian muttered, "Twat", before kissing him once more.

Slapping Justin's bubble butt Brian leapt out of the bed.

"Come on lazy get up so we can have breakfast and start our day. We have a full day just the two of us and we get to explore those woods and see some eagles and hawks. Plus I know you are going to want to sketch while we are up there so the earlier we start the more time we have for fun activities." He finished wiggling his eyebrows.

Getting out of bed Justin laughed shaking his head.

"I am not having sex in the woods Brian so get that right out of your head."

Using his best innocent expressions and a hand over his heart, Brian replied.

"I never said anything about having sex, would I say something like that?"

Giving his yeah right look Justin responded.

"You tried to have sex in a shipping container, so the woods isn't that far out there. I just don't find getting pine needles and whatever else there might be out there, up my butt and anywhere else they might end up. So those" using air quotes "fun activities are limited to photos of nature and us fully clothed and exploring the area and interacting with the birds. Ok, I'm going to jump in the shower, alone Mr so get busy cooking my breakfast."

Laughing Brian gave a mock salute. Yes, Mr Sunshine Bubble Butt I'll get right on that."

Throwing a sock at Brian, Justin laughed "Love you too, I'll cook tomorrow."

They both went and did what they had to do with smiles on their faces from their banter.

It was eight AM by the time they left the cabin covered in suntan lotion and bug spray, they made sure to bring extra with them. Of course Justin brought his sketchbook and they both brought their cameras with them. The day was perfect for what they were planning.

Holding hands as they walked, entering the forest the canopy of trees shielded them from the blinding sun, making it more comfortable and easier to walk. Thankfully the main walking trail was well marked out so they wouldn't get lost.

Kicking a stone Justin spoke.

"You know my granddad on my mothers side Granddad Collins used take Molly and me on hikes and picnics in the woods around where he lived, and we'd sing a song."

Bumping shoulders with Justin, Brian asked. "What did you sing?"

Justin suddenly jumped in front of Brian and sang as he walked backwards,

 _If you go down in the woods today  
You're sure of a big surprise  
If you go down in the woods today  
You'd better go in disguise!_

 _For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain  
Because today's the day the  
Teddy Bears have their picnic_

 _Picnic time for Teddy Bears  
The little Teddy Bears are having  
A lovely time today  
Watch them, catch them unawares  
And see them picnic on their holiday_

 _See them gaily gad about  
They love to play and shout  
They never have any cares  
At six o'clock their Mommies and Daddies  
Will take them home to bed  
Because they're tired little Teddy Bears_

 _Every Teddy Bear who's been good  
Is sure of a treat today  
There's lots of marvelous things to eat  
And wonderful games to play_

 _Beneath the trees where nobody sees  
They'll hide and seek as long as they please  
'Cause that's the way the  
Teddy Bears have their picnic_

 _Picnic time for Teddy Bears  
The little Teddy Bears are having  
A lovely time today  
Watch them, catch them unawares  
And see them picnic on their holiday_

 _See them gaily gad about  
They love to play and shout  
They never have any cares  
At six o'clock their Mommies and Daddies  
Will take them home to bed  
Because they're tired little Teddy Bears  
Because they're tired little Teddy Bears_

 __Brian had a million and one jokes he could have made but seeing the happy childhood memories in Justin's eyes he held back from doing so. Instead he grabbed one of his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, you have to sing that for the kids and teach it to them. It could be something they can pass down to their children as well. See there you go getting me all sappy".

"Really, so no jokes or anything about what Bears could be getting up to in the woods without the kids or anything?"

Shaking his head Brian laughed.

"No, no jokes. I'm serious. I think the kids would love that song. Your granddad sounds like a great person. Where is he now?"

Walking back beside Brian again, Justin replied.

"Him and Nana have actually just moved back to Pittsburgh. This week actually, if I remember the dates. They had been traveling the world for a few years."

"We have to meet them when we get back." pointing now; "Look the picnic area, why don't we stop for a break?"

Sitting at the table, Brian opened the backpack and pulled out the cooler bag that held some lovely sandwiches, drinks and surprisingly ice lollies for them to enjoy.

They both dug into their packed lunch enjoying the peaceful surroundings of the forest.

Looking around Justin spoke.

"We should put some of these tables down in the corner patch of our garden. I do think it would look really good and be a nice shaded place to sit when we or anyone else goes for a walk in the wooded area of the grounds."

Nodding, finishing chewing what he was eating, Brian replied.

"Was thinking the same thing, maybe we can get the Bryan's down the road to make them. They have their own business designing unique garden furniture; maybe they can come up with something special for that spot?"

Smiling now Justin nodded. "Perfect." Stretching a bit Justin spoke again. "I can't wait to get to where the wild birds are, can you?"

"I am looking forward to it, I must admit. Who would have thought that Brian Kinney would be excited to see some birds."

Laughing Justin began clearing up so they could move on to do that.

"Who would have thought that is right but I bet you there will be big Male ones up there as well."

,

Walking around the table helping with the clean up Brian placed a kiss on the lips he can never resist. "There maybe big ones alright."

* * *

Henry, Mary and the kids drove a few miles down the road and pulled into a car park near an activity field and waterways. This only popped up in the summertime, it was a great place to take the kids as there was activities for many age levels.

Gus and Jenny's eyes grew wide at the vast amounts of things to do.

"This place looks really fun. What are we going to do here?"

Mary turned to tell them.

"Well Gus, we are definitely going down a few of those slides and that giant swing that will fit us all at the same time. Maybe we'll go into those balls on the water, they look like fun. Let's get out of this Jeep and get going."

Laughing they all got out of the Vehicle safely and allowed Henry to re-apply the sunscreen to keep them all safe from sunburn.

Mary and Henry shared a look and a giggle. They weren't sure who was going to have more fun here the kids or them.

Plenty of photos were taken of them on everything from the zip lines to the tree top balance bridges. Lots of laughter and fun was had before they headed back to the house so they could send the email to their moms, dad and uncle.

* * *

Brian and Justin finally reached the Wild Bird Sanctuary and were in awe at what they saw. They expected to see cages and boxes. What they saw were vast houses that were built where the birds could come and go as they wished. They were suitable for all types of weather.

They were greeted by a lady and a gentleman shaking hands she introduced herself.

"I'm Gemma it's very nice to meet you both."

"I'm Seth and welcome to our Sanctuary. If you follow us we can show you around, introduce you to the birds. You can take two of our disabled birds on a forest walk, they really love it."

They walked around and were shown many various types and sizes of birds, many of whom were in full voice singing happily.

Gemma pointed to some of the other enclosures.

"As you can see we have some deer and domesticated foxes who came in and decided that they wanted live here. The fox that's making her way over to us and who no doubt will want a belly rub is mama fox to many of the birds who come in as rescues and are scared. She will snuggle with them to comfort them."

Brian and Justin crouched down and gave her a good belly rub. When they finished the fox got up and made her way to where a bird was waiting to be comforted.

Seth spoke as they moved on.

"We have really great security here. The animals aren't locked up, we don't like to keep the birds from flying. The Owls have dark boxes, they like to sit in when it's to bright for them, they are very interesting characters.

Brian asked. "Can an Owl really turn its head 360 degrees?"

Shaking his head Seth answered.

"No, Owls can rotate their head about their neck 270 degrees plus or minus a few degrees. But they can see 360 degrees and more around them without ever moving their talons or feet especially when under distress."

"Would you like to see one even hold one? We do have one called Molly and she likes to sit out in the daylight at times."

Justin and Brian exchanged a look before Brian replied. "We'd love to hold one."

Gemma and Seth led them over to a beautiful shaded area that had the dark boxes and posts where the birds could stand and chill out.

Taking a glove from his back pocket Seth put it on as Gemma open the front and there inside was the most beautiful Owl they had ever seen. She looked like she was so happy and as soon as she spotted Seth she got straight onto the glove fluffing out her feathers.

Both Justin and Brian's eyes grew wide at the sheer size of Molly. Molly turned her head and looked at the boys fluffing her feathers once again.

Justin spoke. "She is huge, is she heavy?"

"Would you like to hold her?"

Nodding Justin replied. "I'd love to but um, can Brian go first?"

Seth laughed lightly. "Sure thing."

Carefully putting the glove onto Brian and showing him how to hold his arm Seth instructed Molly to hop on.

Brian's arm went down slightly but he corrected it right away.

"Um, this is maybe a bad time to ask this but do Owls bite?"

Gemma replied. "Owls can bite when spooked but Molly has never bitten anyone."

Using his other hand Brian gently rubbed her and she snuggled into his touch.

Once Molly was happily sitting on her perch by her house they made their way to collect the birds they would be walking.

Brian was given Alfie, an Eagle, who had a slightly deformed talon.

Justin was given a Hawks called Bruce. Bruce needed to be around people and here he had the best of both worlds.

As they walked around the wooded area both Seth and Gemma spoke about what they were seeing and where the best spots were to take breaks for a snack and water letting the birds do a bit of flying but neither bird went to far. Brian joked that they were afraid to miss out on any juicy gossip.

Tons of photos were taken many of which Brian knew Justin would use to sketch or paint later on.

Justin asked. "The birds that can't fly anymore or have trouble how do you help them?"

Seth beamed at that question.

"That's actually one of our proudest things we do here and it happened by accident. Do you know those indoor skydiving places?"

"Yeah."

"Well we had one of them at the lower fields in the main part of the land as part of a fair that was here. We had a big gazebo type place near it with some of the birds for people to see.

One child came over and tugged on my jacket and asked if he could ask me a question about Jasper, one of the Hawks. He asked since Jasper couldn't fly on his own, how do we get him to fly and why didn't we use one of those skydiving places for him. Now this kid was four years old."

Justin glanced from the bird on his arm to Seth. "What did you say to him?"

"I was like um, I've no clue. I thought it might work if Jasper didn't get to scared. Then he says to me that we didn't need to have it on full because it was a bird."

Shaking his head in amazement Justin said. "Wow, and that from a child."

"I know right. So Gemma went and asked the guy running it then we asked the Vet and they said no harm in trying just as the child said on low. So we did and now we are having one built here with perches built in and places they can get away from the updraft. This child may have found us a way to get the birds back flying by themselves."

Justin sat his bird on one of the perches. "That's incredible!"

"Yeah, we all went, the little boy his sister and parents as well, and we gave it a go. Jasper took a few minutess just sitting on my arm unfolding his wings enjoying the air flowing through them and then he jumped right into the centre and up he went gliding around. We all burst into tears and he kept coming down as if to say, ' _can you see me look at what I'm doing'_. From that day on we got them back once a month and slowly tried other birds. The company then suggested we build one and they are helping with it along with vets and other bird experts. We are of course naming it after the child, ' _The James Lee Flyzone'_. I don't think he even knows what he has done; how much good that one little suggestion has changed the lives of so many birds and us."

"Kids amaze you. Brian and me have one and we might be adopting sometime in the future they can really enrich your life."

Brian who had been listening the whole time leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"They sure can."

Turning to both Seth and Gemma, Brian asked.

"Are you fundraising to pay for it to be built?"

Gemma replied.

"We are, we have about 70% of it raised so the company has started construction. Hopefully by the time the main part is ready we will have the rest of the money raised."

"How much are you short for it?"

Gemma thought for a moment.

"We need to raise between ten to fifteen thousand, it's just in case of anything unexpected that comes up."

Exchanging a quick look with Justin, Brian spoke.

"When we get back to the office I'll write you a check or would a transfer be better?"

Seth gasped. "What? You want to donate some money to us?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah all fifteen thousand."

Covering her mouth in surprise Gemma gasped, as did Seth.

"Thank you so much you guys, that is unbelievably generous of you. Gemma and I and the birds thank you."

Rubbing the eagle's chest Brian smiled. "It's our pleasure."

When they finally reached the summit of the walk, the view was breathing luckily with the remote fitted to the camera they were able to take a picture of them all with the birds and the view behind them.

It was also the place they got to see their full wing span and of course Justin got the pictures of them doing that to use for future paintings.

It was sad to say goodbye to the birds but they had such an amazing time.

Thanking Seth and Gemma they made their way back to the cabin.

* * *

Henry, Mary and the kids arrived back at the house tired but happy from their day of fun. It was time to send the email and then have something to eat as it was nearing dinner time of Six o'clock.

Gus and Jenny had fun writing the email and picking out which pictures of the Northern Lights to send.

* * *

Email: mommyandmama 

Dadanduncle 

* * *

Subject: Pretty Lights

 _Hi mommy and Mana and daddy and Uncle Mikey and everyone. We are having sooooo much fun up here. We met so many nice people and saw lots of cool things. Can't wait to tell you all about it when we come home. We wanted to show you some of the pretty Northern Lights pictures we took. Aren't they cool. We have to go have dinner now talk to you later._

 _Love you xx_

 _Attachment ◽️◽️◽️_

* * *

Mary checked the email and was thrilled with it, they needed some help attaching the photos but once that was done, they went to help make the food.

* * *

Finally at six everyone had arrived at the Novotny-Brunker house for dinner, Michael beams a huge smile at everyone.

"Come in, Come in so glad you could all make it. I have a feeling the kids are going to email or even video call us tonight. It would be so exciting to see them up there wouldn't it."

Ben tapped him on the shoulder.

"Michael, in order for our guests to come in you have to step aside and let them".

Michael looked at where he was standing and laughed. "I'm sorry guys."

It took two more goes before he moved and they all able to make their way inside.

Emmett smelled the air and sighed.

"That smells like heaven, my stomach has just jumped for joy."

Drew laughed, hugging Emmet from behind.

Ben laughed as he handed out drinks he knew everyone would like.

"Dinner won't be much longer, just waiting for the vegetables to be cooked enough and the water from them boiled enough to make the gravy."

Lindsey asked. "You use the water from making the vegetables to make the gravy?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful and you get all the goodness from the veg in it."

Smiling Lindsey jokes.

"It would be a good way to get extra vegetable goodness into the kids."

"How do you think I get them into Hunter?"

They all sat around the table and enjoyed the spread laid out before them.

Michael had even made a vegetarian version of the meal for Ben that he got online and it turned out perfect.

There wasn't a bit of meat left on the turkey, a scrap of stuffing and everything else and the gravy was a major hit.

When the ding came from Michael's phone came indicating he had an email he moved so fast to answer it that he stubbed his toe on the table.

So hoping around and cursing up a storm he looked at the email.

"Omg guys, they are having such a great time and my Honeybun is happy and so is Gus. They sent pictures omg ya gotta see these."

 **(Insert pictures here)**

They all gathered around to look at them.

Michael beamed as he sat there looking at the pictures and the names of which child took what photo. Pointing to one.

"Look at what my Honeybun took, isn't amazing and so beautiful?"

Mel teared up.

"Yeah it really is and look at the ones Gus took. We have some very talented children don't we?"

Lindsey nodded as Debbie answered.

"You sure do; those those kids are geniuses."

They all gushed a bit more when the sound of a call from Video chat rang out.

Michael practically bounced in his seat nearly falling off in the excitement

"They are calling us, quick let's answer."

Ben had to press the answer button to the call as he laughed at his husband.

The kids and Henry and Mary popped up on the screen, Gus and Jenny squealed in excitement. "Hi everyone!"

Laughing they all answered back at once. "Hi Guys!"

Michael then took over.

"Jenny, Gus those photos were amazing we all thought so, didn't we?"

They all nodded, answering one by one.

Debbie leaned closer to get a better look.

"They were so beautiful, can I print one to hang in the diner?"

Gus replied. "Of course you can Nana Deb."

Emmett piped in.

"What did you do today and hello Mr and Mrs Taylor hope you are well."

Henry and Mary smiled and Mary answered for them.

"We are very well thank you. Please call us Mary and Henry."

Emmett smiled even wider.

"Thank you Mary and Henry, you can call me Emmett ".

Henry thanked him and then told the kids they can answer his question.

Jenny was the one who spoke this time and she spoke so excitedly.

"We had the bestest day ever! We went to an adventure place and we got to do lots of stuff on water and up in the trees and stuff. It was so cool wasn't it Gus."

She kept going so fast that Gus didn't get a chance to reply.

"Yeah and we even won some games and omg daddy you have to come here sometime and see everything and you too uncles and Nana Deb."

Finally stopping they all took a breath.

Michael laughed. "I'm glad you had a great time."

Turning his attention to Gus he asked.

"And how about you, Gus, how are you enjoying this?"

Gus grinned happily.

"It's great, we are having so much fun and my Dads are really happy up here. They are gone to take some wild, big birds for a forest walk, isn't that so cool?"

Ben and Drew and answered together. "Yeah really cool."

Drew got to answer next. "That sounds amazing, I think we would all love to give that a go."

Drew and Ben agreed.

Blake asked. "How are your Donkeys?"

Gus answered.

"They are great. They love playing outside. I hope you can come see them sometime."

Glancing at Emmet and getting the look Blake responded.

"We would love to see everything. Maybe sometime soon we can all make that trip together?"

Ben added, "That does sound like a great plan".

The rest of the conversation went amazing, Henry and Mary spoke with the girls and finally they said their goodbyes blowing kisses before the screen went dark.

Michael sat back in seat feeling so happy that he got to talk to his little girl.

The kids were bouncing with joy at getting to talk to their family at home and sharing stories.

Soon Brian and Justin would arrive back. So until then they went out to see the horse that liked to escape and try and steal food through the window. He had been doing it more and more so trying to find things for him to do instead was fun, a challenge, but fun.

Brian and Justin stood by their cabin leaving their bags they had with them just inside the door.

Brian kissed Justin long and sweet before touching foreheads.

"As much as I loved our time alone together; I must admit I'm really looking forward to seeing the kids."

"Me too, so let's go get them and see what the night brings us."


	20. Chapter 18 Part 1

_A few days later….._

Brian and Justin woke up at the same time, they seemed to have been doing that a lot since they arrived at the cabin. Smiling they greeted each other with a kiss.

Running his fingers through the blond's hair Brian smiled.

"Morning Sunshine, how did you sleep?"

"I think I died last night, I don't remember anything after my head hit the pillow."

Laughing Brian replied.

"Me too, the kids dropped off seconds after getting into bed. The day helping with feeding and grooming some of the horses wore them out."

Justin nodded.

"They loved it though and it will give them more confidence now with doing the same with their own horses back home. Plus being around all the different types of animals it will teach them to look after the dogs when they arrive at our house."

Running his fingers through the blond locks of hair Brian continued the conversation.

"It's the Barn Dance tonight, what exactly goes on at these things?"

Giving a cheeky smile Justin replied. "Well there is a Barn and Dancing."

For that response he received a playful smack on his butt. "Twat, you know what I mean."

Justin was laughing now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Nana told me it starts in the afternoon, it's like a mini fair with stalls and rides and of course a big stage by the barn and in the barn long tables with food and drink. She said it's a lot of fun and finishes with a light show rather then fireworks so the animals don't get spooked."

"Sounds like fun and the kids will love it."

Shaking his head Brian continued.

"I just can't believe that we leave in two days time. It has gone way too fast hasn't it?"

There was a knock at the door, Brain called out. "Come in."

Gus and Jenny came in with huge smiles on their faces.

Gus spoke first. "Morning Dads."

Jenny added giggling. "Morning Uncles."

Laughing Brian reached over picking them up one by one and dumping them on the bed between himself and Justin.

Ticking them he chanted. "Morning Sonny Boy, morning Jenny Bean."

Justin laughed along with them sharing in the hug that followed the tickles.

When he finally managed to stop laughing Justin asked. "How did you guys sleep?"

Jenny replied for both of them.

"We Slept good, we really are excited about today. It's going to be so much fun. Are you going to sing on the stage Uncle Justin?"

"I'm not sure, we will have to see how it goes. If I sing, I think your Uncle Brian will have to as well, what do you think guys?"

Both kids cheered "yes" as Brian threw a dirty look while sticking his tongue out at Justin.

Gus looked at his dad with hope in his eyes.

"Will you be singing Dad? If you want we could sing together if you are too nervous."

Brian kissed his son on the forehead. "Thank you Gus."

Looking at the clock over Brian's shoulder, Justin saw that it was getting close to 9 AM. He suggested that they get up for breakfast and maybe eat it out on the back deck since it was such a beautiful morning.

They all hurriedly agreed so Gus and Jenny went to their room to get dressed while the boys got dressed in their room.

Today breakfast would start with cereal and orange juice with tea and coffee while the sausage and bacon cooked on the outside grill.

Sitting on the deck out in the back of the cabin; they enjoyed the sun that was shining down at them.

Gus was leaning on the fence overlooking the stream and the woods. He loved watching the birds swoop down to catch the flies and any other insects they could eat. His attention was taken by movement in the woods. He saw a huge animal making its way to drink some water. Lifting his camera he snapped many pictures before calling the others to look.

In a soft voice tone that wouldn't frighten the animal, even though they were far from it, Gus called them.

"I think I see a Caribou over there drinking water, look guys it's so cool."

Brian moved the meat he was cooking to the warming plate so he could safely join the others. Looking closely, Justin smiled.

"Wow Gus that really is a Caribou. That's some good spotting by you."

A delighted Gus was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Daddy! Isn't it really cool."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling as she took photos on her camera as well. As she line up one shot, the animal looked right at her as if he was posing for the picture.

"He looked me, Uncle Brian, Uncle Justin, Gus, he looked at me for the photo."

They all looked at her picture and saw how good it was. Hugging her Brian spoke.

"That is really good, we will get it printed and framed when we get home."

Turning to his son, Brian asked. "Sonnyboy, what pictures did you get?"

Gus bit his lip he wasn't going to show these pictures as he didn't want to take the limelight from Jenny since she was so happy and excited with her picture.

"I only got a few, Jenny got the best ones."

Sensing Gus was trying something Brian exchanged a look with Justin in understanding. Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulder.

"I bet they are great, we will see them when we get home. Now why don't we eat the fabulous food that your Dad and Uncle made."

Gus hugged Justin whispering. "Thank you."

They all enjoyed the breakfast that Brian had prepared. Once they were done eating and cleaning up, Brian clapped his hands and spoke with a smile on his face.

"Now that we are all ready, why don't we head down to meet up with your great grandparents and your Nana and Grandad."

Bumping shoulders with Brian playfully. "They are your grandparents as well now."

"They are, aren't they."

With one last kiss, while the kids giggled at their antics, they collected what they needed and locked up before they made their way to the grandparent's home. They enjoyed walking by the lake, watching the different kinds of Ducks and other birds that hung around it, before they had to move up the little slip to get around the stables.

When they arrived at the house the door flung open before Gus & Jenny could even knock and they were engulfed in hugs.

Mary spoke as she cuddled them. "Hi guys, so glad you are coming with us."

Henry patted her shoulder.

"Ah, Mary, I think you better let the kids go so they can breathe. It wouldn't do to have to tell their mothers they were smothered in a hug now would it."

Laughing she pulled back rubbing her hand over their heads.

"I'm sorry, you are just so cuddly."

The kids laughed at that saying that it was ok.

While Henry gently hugged the kids Mary hugged Brian and Justin.

Once Henry was finished hugging the kids he swapped places with Mary in giving Brian and Justin one. Brain thought he had never been so hugged in all his life as he was since he arrived here.

Mary pulled back from hugging everyone.

"How about a cuppa and some apple pie before we head to the Barn dance and fair."

They all hurried in with a big. " _YES PLEASE!"_ They loved her apple pie so they couldn't wait for more.

Mary laughed and following them in.

Gus sat at the table smiling looking around him.

"Would you like any help great Nana, it smells so good."

"I'd love some Gus, why don't you hand out the plates and cutlery for me please."

Jumping up, eager to help, Gus went about handing out the plates and cutlery singing a merry tune as he did.

Brain smiled at how happy his son was and he shared a look with Justin that spoke volumes of how lucky they both were.

Their attention was broke by giggling from Jenny.

Henry leaned forward asking her. "What are you laughing at Jenny?"

Pointing behind him she spoke. "Jet is trying to get to the apples on the table."

Henry turned around and sure enough Jets head was all the way in the window stretching to try and get himself an apple.

Standing now with his hands on his hips Henry spoke.

"Jet Taylor, what have we told you. How did you get out of your stable again. I thought the new lock would stop you wandering."

Jet gave the equivalent of a laugh in a horsey way.

"If I give you an apple will you go back to your stable please?"

Jet nodded his head. Henry sighed, handing him an apple. Just as he did Henry spotted other horses wondering about from the row of stables Jet was in.

Henry shouted after Jet as he wandered away swishing his tail

"Did you let them out? Jet Taylor answer me."

Throwing his hands up in the air. Henry muttered about ungrateful horses and this and that.

Turning to the others, he explained. "I'll be right back, save me a piece, please."

They all laughed as he went after the horses to try and get them back in the stable.

Justin giggled as he spoke. "I think this day is going to be a good one."


	21. Chapter 18 Part 2

Once Henry got all the horses back into their stalls and had given Jet a time out, he arrived back in time for everyone to leave for the fair and Barn Dance.

Deciding they would walk, they began walking towards the trail that would lead them to the fair.

Glancing towards the stables, Henry saw Jet's tongue going for the lock on his stall door.

"Jet, No! Now get back in your stall or I'll go and close the door to your run."

They could see Jet quickly walk back away from the door. That made them all laugh as Henry muttered about his kids being easier to raise than that horse.

Brian asked him. "They have runs attached to their stalls?"

Nodding Henry replied.

"Yeah, an Indoor one so they have plenty of space to move about and not feel cramped. The roof can be opened if the weather is right. The place is air conditioned and their TVs seem to work better with the roof closed."

Brian raised an eyebrow at that. "They have TV's?"

Henry laughed. "Yeah, They enjoy reality TV for some reason and some instrumental music."

"Maybe we should get that for our horses, what do you think Justin?"

"Yeah, it sounds good I think we will be sitting out there with them watching movies."

Mary added. "I do that sometimes and it's actually really relaxing."

Jenny and Gus asked if they could as watch TV with the horses sometime; so they all agreed to go watch TV with them when they could.

Jenny skipped over to Brian taking his hand in hers. She looked up at him to him smiling down at her.

"Are you looking forward to the fair Uncle Brian?"

Twirling her around making her and laughing he replied.

"Yeah it's going to be lots of fun. Your great Nana told me that all the carnival rides will be there and the games that are suitable for all ages. So, if they have a big ferris wheel will you come up in it with us?"

"Yeah, and I bet we will get pretty pictures from up there nearly in the sky."

Lifting her above his head making her squeal with laughter. "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that uncle Brian."

Gus laughed at their antics. "Dad, they are so funny aren't they."

Justin laughed. "Yeah, they are like a comedy act."

Mary and Henry agreed. They all laughed as they continued on their way to the fair and the Barn Dance. The sounds and music from it could now be heard.

The closer they got the more excited the kids got and the big kids as well of course.

Mary walked with her arm linked through Justin's.

"I wonder what charity they will be collecting for this year. Last year they collected for a family who lost half their house to a house fire. They got all sorts donated money, building supplies and help to rebuild. The Franklin home got a full makeover it was truly wonderful."

"That's a brilliant idea, they should do stuff like that at every fair."

Mary agreed with her grandson. "That would be ideal it would certainly help many people."

Finally they reached the gates and the posters were up for the charity, this year they were collecting for Erin Evans. She needed wigs, human hair ones, as she suffered from Alopecia so the community wanted to help.

Mary nodded at the posters as the other joined them.

"That is a good cause, Erin is such a sweet little girl. I'm sure she will be here dancing away in the purple wig she saves for dancing time."

Gus who was standing by Justin's side tugged on his arm.

"Dad, can I give them some money to help her. She needs it way more than I do, so can I?"

Looking at Gus with pride Justin glanced at Brian and getting a nod even though Justin knew he didn't need Brian's approval to make the decision.

"Of course you can Gus. How much would you like to give?".

Biting his lip Gus then spoke. "Half of my spending money, I don't need to buy much."

Giving Gus a hug and a kiss on the head Justin whispered.

"You are so good, you know that. Go ahead I'll stand back here while you make your donation."

Giving Justin a hug Gus stepped forward.

"Hi sir. Can I donate some money to help Erin, please?"

The young man at the gate smiled at Gus.

"Of course you can, I'm Peter. What's your name?"

"Gus, I'd like to donate some money for Erin if that's okay?".

Peter smiled.

"That is okay, that's so kind of you. The box is just there by the booth, you can put it in there yourself.".

Nodding Gus thanked him as he walked over, pulling out his money out of the wallet his Daddy bought him Gus pulled out $50 and placed it in the box.

Right at that moment Erin arrived to give Peter a cup of coffee and a bottle of water so he wouldn't get thirsty. "Here Peter I got you these."

"Thank you Erin, you gonna save me a dance later on?"

Nodding with a big smile on her face. "Sure will."

Her attention turned to Gus. She thought he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Erin, what's your name?".

All the adults and Jenny watched the exchange with amusement.

Gazing at the beautiful young girl Gus replied his cheeks turning a shade of pink as he did.

"My name is Gus".

Erin smiled swinging her hips side to side.

"That's a cool name. Would you like to on some of the rides with me?".

Glancing at his dad getting a nod in return,

"Yes please Erin."

Jenny wanted to take a picture of them all at the fair entrance. Gus & Erin took off as soon as the group picture was taken.

Mary linked arms with Brian giggling.

"That is so sweet, Gus going off with Erin like that. They will be fine so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Gus has an older head on his shoulders. I'm sure he will be back after a few rides because he wants to go on certain things with us and try to win some prizes."

Erin held Gus's hand, her sweet voice spoke as they walked around.

"Which ride would you like to go on first?"

Gus glanced around at the ones they were near.

"Um how about the swings one, it looks fun?"

Erin jumped for joy. "That one is a fun let's go".

Gus nearly tripped as she ran pulling him with her to line up for their turn. It didn't take long for them to be seated side by side.

As the ride started Erin shared a big smile with him. "Here we go, no turning back now." She finished laughing.

Gus gazed at the people and the sights around him as they rose up and started to go around. The doors made the cars, swing out so you were tilted as the ride went on. Erin squealed with joy and that spread to Gus.

"This is so much fun Erin." Gus said as best he could.

Justin, Mary and Henry stood and watched them taking pictures so Gus could have this memory captured forever. Jenny and Brian were just on their way over after Jenny won a young scientist kit at one of the games. Luckily someone had the very good idea for an on site locker system for storing your prizes. Winners could collect their prizes before they left for the night. It helped that you didn't have to carry them around all the time. This way the winners could enjoy the other rides and games available.

Brian stood next to Justin holding Jenny's hand. "Gus looks happy."

Justin smiled.

"Yeah they are chatting up a storm up there." Laughing he continues. "She is taking so fast, I don't think Gus understood half of it. You could see him trying to concentrate on every word that she said."

Laughing now Brian turned to look at Justin with a cheeky grin.

"I've been there with a certain person who shall remain nameless."

Realising it was him that Brian was talking about Justin said, "Hey", bumping him with his hip.

The ride finished and as they were getting off, Erin continued talking with Gus's hand still in hers as they made their way to where everyone was waiting for them.

Gus spotted his dad and the teasing glint in his eyes making him blush even more.

When Erin finally stopped talking to breathe she spotted her uncle waiting for her.

"Uncle Joey, are you looking for me?" Erin asked looking up at him.

Uncle Joey nodded smiling with his dimpled filled cheeks.

"Sure am, the dance is starting in a few minutes. I know that you wanted to be there for the start. You going to introduce me to your friend?"

Pulling Gus into a one armed hug Erin smiled. "This is Gus, isn't he cute Uncle Joey?"

Doing his best not to laugh as he felt sorry for the blushing boy. Uncle Joey agreed.

"Yes he is very cute"

Turning to Gus, "It's very nice to meet you Gus" ,he finished by shaking his hand.

Standing up straighter Joey asked Gus.

"Is there someone here with you? We don't want to leave you on your own."

Nodding, Gus pointed behind him. "I'm here with my dads, sister and great grandparents."

Looking to where Gus had pointed to his surprise he saw the Taylors.

Strolling over to them he shook all of their hands.

"Mr & Mrs Taylor, so nice to see you again and your family here."

Introductions where done and everyone had a good natured giggle with the kids.

Just before Erin left with her uncle she gave Gus a kiss on the cheek promising to save him a dance.

Gus stood there shocked, his hand to his cheek where she kissed him. His dads standing either side of him, both putting their arms around him.

A few minutes later Brian spoke. You ready for the dance, Sonnyboy?"

They decided to go on a few rides together before they headed over. They went into the house of mirrors where they had so many laughs as every now and then a dog would run along the mirrors and then a cat would zoom past.

The ride after that it was just Brian and Justin. Brian didn't even realize he was going on this particular ride as Justin had kept him talking as they moved along the line. Before he knew it Brian was strapped into the car. Everyone was giggling and that made him look up to see it was like Love Boat. Luckily the ride was fun and not very lovey dovey.

As soon as they were strapped in Brian gave Justin a look.

"How on earth did you get me in this thing. You know I'm not into this crap?"

Justin chuckled at the look on Brian's face. "I have my ways."

Brian folded his arms over his chest pouting a bit.

"Yeah, Chatty Cathy, kept me distracted."

The ride started and in they went. The lighting was soft and the music was surprisingly not cheesy.

Justin slipped his hand into Brian's leaning his head on his shoulder.

"It's not that bad, at least it gives us a few moments alone."

Sighing Brian placed a kiss on the top of Justin's head.

"That's true, but those statues are fucking creepy it's like they are staring at you."

That made Justin laugh as they settled in to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Just before the ride finished they shared a loving kiss that was captured for the picture they would receive at the end.

The last ride they went on before heading to the dance had them being handed plastic ponchos and told to make sure they were properly fastened. Brian was about to pull out because he didn't want to get his Hugo Boss Jeans wet, but the look on the kids faces stopped him. So he put on the poncho and got on the ride. He was very glad he did as it was the wettest ride but most fun ride in the entire park. Brian had to admit even though he got slightly wet he felt like the kid he should have been when he was a kid. Looking at the big smiles on all their faces made it worthwhile.

Jenny held his hand and Gus's as they made their way to the bins to put their wet ponchos in. Giggling she looked up at Brian.

"That was the best ever and I wasn't scared going up high in the log and then zooming down in the water", looking to Gus she carried on talking even faster as she was so high on excitement from the ride, "You minded me really good Gus, you held me so I wouldn't fall out."

All Gus could do was smile as she kept talking as they walked.

There collected the photo at the end and along with the other they had taken and placed them in the storage locker.

It was at the locker that Brian finally got a chance to ask Gus how he enjoyed the log ride.

"So Sonnyboy, did you enjoy the log ride, even though it was really wet?"

Smiling up at his dad Gus replied.

"Yeah, I loved it and I'm so happy you came on with us and that you sat behind me holding me. We should do it again sometime. I loved hearing you laugh."

Brian hugged his son tight.

"I loved laughing and we will do it again. I promise you that, might take you to some theme parks in England. They have a few good ones from what Kevin at work was telling me."

"Really, wow that would be so cool! Thank you Daddy."

Kissing the top of his son's head. "Anytime Sonnyboy, anytime."

Seeing the others waiting for them, Brian told Gus.

"We better make our way to the dance, because we are getting the stink eye making everyone wait".

That made Gus laugh until tears streamed down his face so they made their way to the dance.

Henry and Mary held hands as they walked watching the antics of the boys and the kids, Henry smiled. "They really are having fun aren't they?"

Mary returned his smile.

"They sure are, it's so great to see after everything Justin has been through."

Hugging his wife and kissing the side of her head Henry agreed.

"Yeah, and now he has Brian and those kids in his life."

The music hit them as soon as they all reached the entrance to the barn dance.

It looked beautiful, lights were strung around the field and crisscrossing above the dance floor. Long tables of food were scattered around the area. Inside the barn was the huge stage where a band was playing a mixture of music with something to suit everyone's taste.

Brian looked at the stage and the band that was playing. He was very impressed, when the first notes of a song dear to him and Justin started. He looked at Mary nodding to the kids. Silently asking if she would watch them.

Giving him a nod and a smile Brian took Justin's hand in his, guiding him to the dance floor.

An equally big smile spread across Justin's lips a they began to dance to the song. The lyrics so powerful and beautiful. The singers voice fitted perfectly. Little did they realize a circle formed around them as the beautiful song went on. The two men were lost in their own world.

 **Song** **.**

 _I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
I fell in love with you  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
I'll always remember that magic moment  
When I held you close to me  
As we moved together, I knew forever  
You're all I'll ever need  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

 _Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

They danced forehead to forehead and once in a while looked into one another's eyes with a smile on their lips. It was the most beautiful moment anyone had seen in a long time.

Henry took Mary's hand in his while his other hand rested on Gus's shoulder.

"Reminds me of our wedding dance. Do you remember?"

Mary leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered with a contented sigh. "I do, I sure do."

When the next song started it was a rock in roll number and they all ended up on the dance floor laughing, dancing and singing along to the song the band where playing.

Justin spotted the craft tables and other stalls selling things and made his way over while Brian chatted with people they met at the Barn door.

Justin stood at a table with some of the most beautiful works of art he had ever seen. There were not just paintings, but tiles that had amazing work on them. Neck scarfs made out of all different types of materials and knitted crafts as well. Looking to the young lady behind the table he asked. "Did you create all of these?"

Smiling she stood and greeted him.

"I did, I love making things. It's sorta my after school and weekend hobby to relieve the stress of studying and stuff. I find it relaxing."

Justin was amazed.

"You do this as a hobby, I can you tell you that you have an amazing talent. I can already see galleries signing you up for shows if they saw your creations. Have you ever considered doing this for a living, Miss um what's your name?"

The girl blushed

"I'm Jessie, I um thank you. I was thinking of becoming a vet or something I never thought I was good enough to do this for a living."

"I'm Justin by the way, it's nice to meet you Jessie. I can tell you that you really do have talent and I want to buy a few of your works to bring home to my family. I can see what would be perfect for each member."

Jessie blushed even more at his words.

"It would be a joy to do this for a living, creating things for people really makes me happy."

It then clicked in her head where she recognised him from and not just from the The Taylor's ranch. "You are Justin Taylor right, the artist?"

Nodding he replied. "I am, you've heard about me?"

Laughing lightly, Jesse explained.

"Yeah, we studied you at school in art class, you are pinned on our blackboard as someone to inspire us. We are booked on a school tour later this year to see one of your shows. I feel so embarrassed I didn't recognise you right away, I am so sorry".

She finished by putting her face in her hands.

Justin had a big smile on his face as he reached over the table and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, so how many in your class that's coming to my show?"

Taking her hands off her face Jessie answered him.

"There are fifteen and then there will be our teacher and two volunteers to look after us. The teacher booked us into a hostel or something…?"

It was then that Brian appeared. "Who is staying in a hostel, aren't those flea pits?" That made Jessie laugh.

Justin jabbed Brian in the side with his elbow

"Brian, Jessie here, her class and their teacher with two volunteers are coming to my show next month. It is then that are staying in a hostel."

Turning his attention to Jessie, Justin asked. "Which night are you coming to?"

"The opening night, the teacher said it would be a good experience to see one."

Brian answered before Justin could say anything.

"Opening nights are great." He handed her his card. "Have your teacher contact me. I'm not letting all of you stay in a hostel. I'll make sure you have better accommodations."

Jessie looked at the card in her hands then up to Brian.

"Thank you sir, that is so kind of you."

Smiling at the young girl he replied. "It's no trouble really."

Gus and Jenny appeared talking a mile a minute about a really cool kids' bucking bronco that they wanted to go on but an adult had to be with them. So they said their goodbye to Jessie. Jessie said she would look after the purchases that Justin made.

Gus and Jenny held Brians hand as they pulled him along as fast as their feet could move. All Justin could do was laugh as he followed them.

Mary and Henry took a break from dancing to get a drink and some chicken wings at the makeshift bar watching everything around them. They laughed when they spotted Brian being dragged nearly off his feet by the kids.

They joined the boys at the corral where the bronco for the kids was. They could see Jenny and Gus in the queue chatting excitedly to each other.

Henry nudged Justin with his elbow. "You want to go have a go?".

Laughing he replied. "I'd love to, but I don't think I'd pass a child".

"Hmm I don't I know." Turning to his wife. "Whatta you think?"

"I think you are still cute as a button and could pass and I'm sure I can persuade Sadi to let my handsome Brian on as well". Kissing Brian's cheek. "I mean look at that cutie pie and his baby soft skin how could you not let him on."

That is how both Brian and Justin ended up going on after Jenny and Gus much to everyone's amusement. The winner out of all them was Gus who lasted until the bronco stopped.

The rest of the night at the event was filled with laughter, playing lots of games and dancing. Gus did dance with Erin and they promised to be pen friends which made them happy when the boys exchanged his email with Erin's mom so they could make it happen.

Mary noticed they were all just hanging on as they were so tired so she suggested they call it a night. So they collected the stuff they had won and bought and made their way back to the cabin.

Gus and Jenny fell asleep holding hands in the back of the car, pulling up to the cabin Henry turned to talk to the guys. "Would you like a hand bringing them in?"

Justin replied, "That would be great thank you, maybe just grab all our stuff while we carry them in."

The combined effort of them all they had the kids in bed without even waking them up.

Mary and Henry stood in the doorway to the kids room with smiles on their faces, Mary spoke with fondness in her voice. "They sure enjoyed themselves didn't they?"

Running his fingers through his son's hair Brian replied.

"They did and we did. I never got to do anything like that growing up, so again thank you."

Mary teared up again and quickly made her way over hugging him from behind placing a kiss on his head.

"We loved sharing this with you. We hope you come back to do it all again; maybe bring more of the family? There is plenty of room for them all."

Reaching behind him he returned the hug.

"That would be great just be prepared for them." He finished laughing.

More hugs were given and Justin couldn't help feeling that this was how family life should be, supporting each other and not afraid to say I love you.

Once Mary and Henry left Justin took Brian's hand in his pulling him in for a loving kiss, before whispering against his lips.

"Let's go for one of our special showers before bed. Two days left so let's enjoy it."

Brian returned the kiss and let himself be lead to the shower, shedding clothes once they reached their room. The shower was everything he had hoped for, the love making was perfect it was them, just how they liked it before getting into bed and falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 19

Brian woke and had to stop himself from laughing out loud at what he saw. He woke to see Justin lying there, his new shorter hair cut going every which way, hugging Jenny's long eared bunny, so tightly, you would think that someone was going to take it off of him. Not only that, Justin had his ankles wrapped around Brian's.

Reaching behind him he managed to grab his phone to snap a picture of the scene.

Setting the phone down, Brian reached out and began tracing the contours of Justin's face before running his finger lightly over his lips.

Justin moved closer to Brian at the caress.

Not being able to resist any longer Brian leaned in and kissed him, waking him with a smile.

Justin smiled against Brian's lips whispering. "Stop overthinking, you are not a lesbian for doing this."

Laughing Brian leaned his forehead against Justin's. "You really can read my mind."

"I'm wondering if I should be jealous of your cuddle partner."

Slightly confused Justin responded,"Huh", Justin then opened his eyes to look at what Brian was talking about. Seeing Jenny's long eared bunny in his arms he laughed.

"How did I end up with the bunny?"

Wiggling his eyebrows Brian teases. "That's what I'd like to know Mr Taylor."

Justin put on his own teasing smile as he replied.

"Hmm, well, I guess I mistook him for you. Seeing as he is all soft and cuddly."

Brian pulled the long eared bunny cuddly toy out of Justin's arms, flinging it to the end of the bed before rolling on top of Justin.

Looking down into those teasing eyes, Brian growled.

"Who are you calling soft and cuddly. I'll show you isn't soft, blond boy."

Linking his arms around Brian's neck, Justin licked his lips before speaking. "Prove it."

Brian acted immediately; capturing Justin's lips in a searingly hot kiss. Their love making that morning was perfect, leaving them both slightly breathless.

Lying side by side Brian smiled. "Now, who says I'm soft?"

Laughing Justin turned and placed one more kiss on Brian's cheek.

"Come on let's shower and make the kids breakfast in bed. They have been making us breakfast in bed nearly everyday. So let's do this for them today."

Giving Justin one more kiss he agreed before getting out of bed and showering with Justin.

Breakfast was made with more laughter and teasing. Justin had to work hard not to ruin the sunny faced breakfast while getting distracted by Brian touching him and kissing his neck.

Once breakfast was ready, Justin carried the kids' breakfast while Brian carried theirs as they decided to eat with the kids using the table and chairs that sat by the big window in their room.

Brian tapped on the door with his foot calling out in a funny voice.

"Morning, Breakfast is served."

Opening the door they found both Jenny and Gus just waking up. As they sat up the look of pure joy and surprise on their faces at getting breakfast in bed made it all worthwhile.

Gus asked in a very happy voice.

"Breakfast in bed, really this is like a hotel. Wow, thank you Daddies!"

Jenny joined in, clapping her hands. "Yeah, thank you Uncles, this is the bestest ever!"

Brian places his and Justin's breakfast on the table then put the tray over Jenny's legs, just as Justin places Gus's tray and moved Jenny's plate to her tray.

They both cheered when they saw it was their favorite the sunny faced breakfast.

Justin laughed. "Enjoy."

Taking their places at the table they tucked into their own breakfast as silence took over, which meant they were all really enjoying it.

Brian reached over and gave Justin's hand a gentle squeeze and a smile. No words were needed to say how they were both feeling.

 _Meanwhile over in Mary and Henry's house…._

Max, Henry and Mary's lawyer, set down his pen as he asked them.

"Is this everything you wanted changed in your Will? It has been updated so that Gus, Jenny Rebecca and Mr Brian Kinney were added. Plus the cabin/house and the surrounding land is to be signed over with immediate effect to Mr Justin Taylor and Mr Brian Kinney. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct Max, thank you." Mary finished with a smile.

Nodding Max continued.

"Good, okay, so you will need for them to sign the papers for the transfer of property and land. Fax it back to me as soon as you can so I can register it. Once it is registered it transfers into their names the cabin and the land. If they wish I can keep the deeds on file in my office or it can be sent to their own lawyer if they prefer. Just let me know and I will do whatever they decide."

Henry took the paperwork work, that needed the signatures, from Max.

"We will have the signed papers back to you by the end of the day Max. Thank you so much for doing all of this on such short notice."

Shaking their hands he smiled.

"It's a pleasure Henry, Mary, I look forward to getting these back. Enjoy your time with your family."

Once Max left, Mary and Henry made their way to meet up with the boys and the children.

Gus and Jenny sat on the porch swing, eagerly waiting for their great grandparents to arrive.

As soon as Henry & Mary came into to view, they jumped up calling out.

"They are here, they are here."

Hearing the calls from the kids, Brian and Justin came out looking slightly flushed with swollen lips from their activities inside.

When Henry and Mary got close enough Gus and Jenny ran to them to greet them with a hug. "Yeah, you are here!"

Hugging them back Henry asked. "So you ready for your day?"

Nodding with a smile Gus asked. "What are we doing today?"

"We thought that you might like to go for a horse ride. You can say your goodbyes to the horses and donkeys and tell them that you will be back to see them. Then we can decide what you all want to do after that. Do you think that sounds like a good plan?"

Gus looked at Jenny then his Dads and Great Nana. On seeing their smiles he knew that they thought it was a good plan so he answered

"Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant plan."

Once dressed in all the gear needed for riding they began mounting the horses. Gus helped his sister to sit properly before getting on his own horse.

The trail they took was very scenic with views that Justin was dying to stop and sketch.

Noticing this Brian laughed.

"You can come back and sketch next time we come back up here".

"You know me too well." Justin replies with a glint in his eye.

Rolling his eyes in amusement Brian answered. "That's a little scary." He finished by laughing.

Henry nodded towards the happy couple as he spoke to his wife. "Young Love."

Mary smiles.

"Yeah, it's great to see. They seem so happy and the kids are riding so well."

"They are naturals for sure. It's going to be so hard to see them go home."

They ride through the fields watching all the horses and other animals grazing as they made their way to their destination.

Once they reached their destination, they got off and went in the field where some miniature horses and a foal Shire Horse were happily playing with each other.

Gus and Jenny giggle as the horses that approached them, danced around them wanting them to join in playing with them.

Henry laughed. "Gus, Jenny do you see that sliver shed over there?"

Nodding they answered in unison. "Yeah."

"Ok good, so go over there and take out some feed and put it in the food trough. Then use the hose and fill the water frog for them. While you are doing that we will set up our picnic, ok?"

They agreed and after cheering they set off to do just that.

Scratching his head Brian asked.

"Is it a good idea to have a picnic in the middle of a field of horses?".

Mary hid her giggles behind one hand as she patted his shoulder with the other.

"Don't worry, they don't like the food we like, but we do have a box of carrots and apples if any decide to come over."

Skeptical Brian gave Justin a quick glance, after getting a reassuring smile from him, he relaxed giving Mary a kiss on the cheek.

Brian's fears were unfounded as the horses kept to their own food while they ate theirs. Lots of laughter was shared as they did.

Later on Mary suggested that they play football with the horses using giant balls.

It was a sight to be seen, the smiles could be seen on the horses faces and the sounds of joy and laughter filled the air.

Mary, sat on the blanket, tired from playing. She watched as Justin collapsed bedside her not long after she had.

Looking down at her grandson. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, that was great, who knew playing football with horses could be so much fun."

Mary smiles once again at her grandson.

"Justin, when we get back to the house your grandad and I want to talk to you and Brian. The kids can go visit with the donkeys while we talk. If that is Okay?"

Sitting up, now looking worried Justin asked. "Is something wrong?"

His grandmother patted his knee.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I didn't mean to frighten you, it's something good, so don't worry."

Just before he could reply the others arrived back with happy flushed faces.

Brian's head flopped down on Justin's lap and gasped out. "Water,water I need water."

Laughing Justin placed a gentle kiss on his lips upside down before reaching into the cool bag for a bottle of water for each of them.

Taking a long drink of the cold refreshing water, Brian whispered his words of thanks while holding Justin's hand.

Jenny sat there bouncing on her heels telling them all about how the horses scored goals and how her Uncle Brian scored more than them.

Her babbling went on for another half hour making everyone laugh before they packed up and made their way back to the stables.

Once back at the stables they looked after the horses making sure they were comfortable before leaving them to relax.

Just like Mary requested the kids went to visit the donkeys while the adults went to the house.

Gus promised to look after his sister and for them not to worry about her.

On the way to the house Brian asked Justin. "Why do they want to talk to us alone?"

"I've no clue, Nana did say it was nothing bad. I guess we will find out in a minute."

Mary made a pot of tea for them all before they all sat around the table.

Brian noticed lots of official looking papers sitting on one side of the table and wondered if they were part of the conversation.

Henry started with amusement in his voice, "Will you two relax, drink some tea to calm down your nerves. Mary will explain now why we asked to talk to you both".

They did have some tea and relaxed as they looked at Mary waiting for her to begin.

Holding the papers in her hand she began.

"Okay, as you know by now, we love having you all here, it's a blessing to us. We see how much you love the cabin and the land that surrounds it and we cannot imagine anyone else living there. So we changed our Will leaving you both everything. The one thing we signed over immediately is the cabin and the land around it. So all you need to do now is sign these papers so we can fax them to our lawyer and get it finalized."

Justin and Brian sat there stunned, unable to speak, their mouths opening and closing at the news.

Somehow Justin finally managed to speak.

"Nana, that's, that's too much. What about yourselves, won't you lose money over this?"

Waving a hand at her grandson.

"Phiss, posh, sigh the forms. You wouldn't want to disappoint your Nana and Grandad would you?". She finished giving them a I won look.

Brian laughed. "I think she has you there Sunshine."

Shaking their heads with laughter they both signed the forms with trembling hands. They finished by hugging both Mary and Henry.

Mary held both their hands. "We can rest easy knowing all this is in safe hands."

Henry told them not to worry that Molly, Gus and Jenny would be very much looked after in their Will.

Gus and Jenny came back sometime later after that after having fun with the donkeys. They got to feed them and groom then which they really loved doing.

It had been such a fun filled day, but now they were all ready for bed.

Lying in bed that night wrapped in each other's arms Brian and Justin were still trying to adjust to the news that they now owned the cabin and the land around it. It was like a dream that they were afraid to wake up from. Now they wondered what their last day would bring just before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	23. Chapter 23

Jenny sat on her bed chatting with Gus, who sat cross legged on his own bed.

"I'm sad that we are going home in the morning."

Gus sighed.

"Me too, but we will come back and bring everyone and that will be sooooo much fun. They will get to meet everyone and our donkeys and horses."

Smiling now, Jenny bounced on her heels.

"When we get home our new doggies will be coming!"

Moving to sit next to his sister, Gus gave her a hug.

"That will the best and we will love them so much. Playing with them, taking them for walks in the woods and cleaning up their poop."

That made Jenny laugh.

"Yeah, and it will be very stinky." She finished holding her nose as she giggled.

Looking at their suitcases sitting in the corner of the room they decided to pack now and just leave out what they needed for the next couple days.

Justin woke to the feeling of being watched and feather like tickles on his ribs.

Opening his eyes he saw Brian hovering over him with that cheeky boy look in his eyes. Looking down at him licking his lips.

Justin smiled up at his partner. "Morning."

"Morning Sunshine, you feeling up to some exercise this morning?"

Grinning Justin replied.

"Depends on what kind of exercise you are talking about Mr Kinney."

"Mmmm, the Taylor-Kinney kind.

Justin sat up pressing his lips to his lover's.

"That's my favourite kind and lucky for you I locked our door last night. So try to be very quiet Mr Kinney our session is going to be wild".

Mary and Henry sat drinking their tea on the back porch of their home. Jet was running around playing with a huge football, the cat and kittens were playing in their outdoor play area. They enjoyed watching the activity and the morning routine.

"Everyone wants to say goodbye to them tonight at the Barn Door."

Sipping his tea, Henry nodded.

"It's a good idea. The community really took them in as if they have always been here."

Just as Gus & Jenny finished breakfast, Mary and Henry arrived and was greeted by crushing hugs from the children.

Holding them tight Mary spoke. "I'm going to miss these hugs everyday."

"We will miss you and Great Granddad everyday too."

Finished with their exercises Justin & Brian appeared. Lots more hugs were shared before Henry told them of their plans for the day.

Leaning on the counter Brian asked. "What mad adventures have you planned for us?"

With a glint in his eye Henry told them.

"Indoor skydiving, dry slope skiing, bounce city and ice skating. How does that sound?"

Brian leaned closer to Justin whispering. "I think your grandparents are trying to kill me."

That made Justin and the kids laugh.

Mary patted Brian's cheek.

"Oh Brian honey, if we wanted to kill you there are better ways of doing it. Plus with all the land here they'd never find the body."

With that she turned, calling them to leave with a cheeky grin on her face.

Brian's mouth dropped open as he shook his head looking at Justin, who was cracking up with laughter. "Your Nana is nuts, you do know that don't you?"

Nodding his head as he wiped away the tears that fell from laughing.

"It's better that than boring".

As they arrived at the Adventure center Henry explained that it used to be an old Aircraft hanger.

The place was huge; the hanger was just one of the buildings on an immense old army base. Each building was connected and they all housed different activities.

It was the perfect place for parties such as Hens, stage and workplace bonding weekends. There campsites, hotels and glamping places available.

Gus was so excited as he asked. "Which one are we going to do first?"

Mary replied. "The Skydiving, I've pre-booked us a slot so we can skip the queue."

Glancing at the length of the line that was already gathered, Brian was thankful that Justin's Nana was as organised as Justin was.

Making their was over to the check-in booth. "Hi there, we are the Taylor group."

Slinging his arm around Mary's shoulder Bran pulled her into a hug placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I knew that I liked you for a reason, organised."

The young lady behind the desk greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to the Adventure Centre. I'm Jackie and that's my brother Jack behind me."

Seeing the amusement in the brunets eyes at the names she laughed.

"Our parents thought that it was cute naming us similar, we never live it down."

"Anyway, the fitting rooms are just back there, Jack will guide you and run you through what you need to know. I hope you will have lots of fun and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Oh, one more thing there will be a complementary video and photos of your experience here at the end.:

Jenny put up her hand to ask a question.

Jackie saw her. "Yes young lady?"

"Will we really look like we are flying, like Superman?"

Nodding Jackie replied. "You sure will and you will look really cool doing it."

Jenny clutched her brothers hand; her expression was one of pure glee.

"Did you hear that Gus? We are going to have so much fun!"

Looking at the family in front of her Jackie knew they would be one of the ones that would forever stay in her memories.

Jack guided them to the changing rooms so they could gear up in the flight suits.

Brian was handed a green and yellow one and he frowned while handling it.

Justin laughed. "What's wrong with it?"

Giving Justin a look Brian asked.

"Have you seen it?"

"You are such a label queen Brian. Do you own anything that's not a label?"

Standing there still holding the offensive looking item of clothing he replied.

"Why would would I? I don't want a rash."

Shaking his head, laughing, Justin continued to get into his suit which was a different colour to Brian's.

They all met up for their group photo smiling their biggest smiles.

Jack then lead them to their capsule explaining how it was going to work and after a demonstration they asked who wanted to go first.

All eyes turned to Brian, he rolled his eyes as he turned to Jack. "I guess that will be me then".

Laughing Jack opened the door leading Brian inside getting him setup for the indoor flight to begin.

Glancing to his son who was beaming with pride peering through the glass giving him the thumbs up; that told him how happy he was watching his dad.

Jack gave the nod for them to begin and off they flew up into the air.

Brian couldn't believe how amazing it felt, it actually felt like you were flying.

That made Jenny laugh and squeal out.

"Uncle Brian looks like _Peter Pan_ flying with _Tinkerbell_."

Turning to look at Justin. "Doesn't he Uncle Justin?"

Tears of laughter ran down Justin's face as he answered. "He sure does sweetheart."

When Brian came out smiling from ear to ear the kids ran over hugging him.

"You looked so cool daddy!" Gus said with happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, Uncle Brian, just like _Peter Pan_ , so cool!"

Justin was still laughing when Brian kissed him on the cheek then whispering in his ear.

"Lets see who will be laughing in a few minutes _Tinkerbell?"._

Justin went in next and just as predicted the kids thought that he did look like a boy _Tinkerbell_ flying in the sky.

Henry and Mary decided to go into together as did the kids who thought it was the best thing in the whole wide world.

While getting changed into their regular clothes Brian pulled Justin into his arms to whisper in a husky voice.

"What I wouldn't give to drag you to the restroom right now."

Slightly red faced Justin replied, looking around him.

"Brian, the kids and my grandparents are right there."

Brian smiled as he had caught them looking their way; which of course made Justin turned even redder.

Kissing the top of his head.

"Justin, I'm sure that they still do the horizontal dance, how do you think your dad came into the world?"

Burying his face in his hands Justin groaned. "Oh god, I don't need those images in my head."

Brian felt a tug on his hand, looking down he saw Jenny looking up at him.

"Uncle Brian, what's a horizontal dance?"

Henry and Mary were trying to contain their laughter as Justin and Gus waited to see how Brian would answer her.

Clearing his throat Brian looked back down at Jenny after looking at the others for help.

"That's a question for your mothers."

Justin laughed behind his hand while Mary and Henry did the same. Gus just stood there content to wait to find out what it was when Jenny would ask their moms.

Jenny smiled while still holding her uncles hand. "Okay Uncle Brian."

Henry chuckled. "Why don't we move onto the Ski Slopes? It will be fun."

The trip through the tunnel to the slopes was fun. You had the option of walking or using the flat moving floor. The walls and roof were made to look like you were in a snowy ski resort, which everyone thought it was so cool.

Upon entering the ski zone they were greeted by a young lady.

"Hi there my is Tara. Are you the Taylor group?"

"That's us." Mary replied.

Holding a clipboard in her hand Tara treated them to a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, before I set you with your equipment I just have a few questions. Who has used skis or snowboards before?"

Mary, Henry and Justin's hands went up saying that they had used them.

Brian asked. "Would going to a ski resort, but not leaving your ski lodge count?"

Laughing, Tara shook her head. "Sadly not Sir."

Looking down at the kids she said.

"So this will be your first time using ski's, you have nothing to worry about. There is a very nice young man who will be showing you how to use them. His name is Dale, he will have you flying down the slopes in no time."

Gus smiled as he took his dad's hands in his. "Can Daddy learn with us as well, please?"

That moment really touched her. "Of course he can". She looked up and caught the moment of pride in the child's dad's eyes.

Tara then noticed that Dale was waiting for them, she indicated for them to follow him as she was still choked up from the beautiful moment she witnessed.

Once suited up they carried their ski's and broke off into their groups but before moving off Justin was taken into Brian's arm's and kissed until he needed air.

Brian spoke sexily into his ear. "I really wanna rip that Ski suit off you right now."

Justin replied, "That can be arranged, I'm sure."

Once again Justin saw that his grandparents caught their exchanged by the knowing smiles on their faces.

Resting his head on Brian's chest. "My grandparents must think we are horndogs."

Brian laughed giving Justin one last kiss before following Dale and the the kids to the practice slope for beginners. He was thankful it wasn't called the bunny slope like he had heard they were called in some places.

Dale stood in front of them watching as they waited for instructions.

"Okay, first step, getting into your ski's. Place them down on the ground and put your toes in first then your heel and press until you hear the click. Repete with the other foot. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded saying. "Yes".

Dale carried on.

"Step two, getting your balance, you have to sit on your ski's. Now I don't mean literally sit on them. Bend your knees as if you are sitting not much though, look how I am doing it."

Each of them followed his instructions to a tee and got it on their first try.

"Excellent work everyone, you will strengthen up. This is great learning for your balance"

Dale ran them through the next steps with ease, going up and down the slope learning to steer and stop and everything they needed to know. Dale gave them the green light to join their family to ski away as much as they liked.

Just before they moved on they had a group photo taken with Dale.

They joined Justin and his grandparents in having fun going up and down the slopes. They got into a fit of giggles when Justin almost did the splits from laughing at something Brian had said to him.

Once they had finished skiing they decided to go for refreshments to get their breath back.

Henry grabbed a table as they were filling up fast. "What would you all like to eat?"

Gus and Jenny sat at the table smiling. "Cheeseburger and fries please."

"And you guys?" He asked looking at Justin and Brian.

Brian hugged Justin from behind answering for them.

"We will have the same as them, with Cola of course. We will be right back, we, ah, have to use the restroom. Don't we Justin?"

Turning slightly red and barely having time to mummer a "Yeah" Justin was dragged off by smiling Brian laughing all the way.

Finding an empty stall Brian pulled Justin inside closing the door pining him to wall with a searing kiss.

Coming up for air Justin found his voice.

"I can't believe that you did that. Well actually I can, you are seriously off your head, you know that right?"

Leaning his forehead against Justins, breathing him in. "Better that than boring right?"

Just as the food arrived so did Brian and Justin looking slightly flushed and clothes a bit disorderly.

Gus looked at them and asked.

"Dad, daddy why are your faces so red and your clothes all done wrong?"

Justin answered for them.

"The, ah, the hand dryers were really hot and blew into our faces thats all."

Mary and the others laughed behind their hands as they sat down trying not to spit out what was in their mouths.

Satisfied with the answer Gus and the others carried on with their meal before moving onto the bounce house where they had tons of fun leaving in time to get ready for the leaving party at the Barn Door that night.

They all returned to their houses to get washed and changed.

Gus and Jenny chatted as they changed and picked out what they were going to wear. Going through their bags then deciding on the clothes they already had laid out to wear.

Jenny excitedly spoke. "Do you think that all our friends we made will be there?"

"I hope so, we had so much fun with all of them at the Barn Door dance didn't we?"

"Yeah, we really did."

Brian slowly covered Justin's body with his, pinning his arms above his head while leaning down to kiss those lips that were tempting him all day.

Gazing up at Brian, Justin whispered. "Brian, we really have to get ready" his breathing getting faster the more Brian turned him on.

Nipping at the luscious lips once more Brian replied.

"Our clothes are ready, our bags are packed. So it will only take us moments to get ready."

Giving him yet another kiss and a Justin style roll of the eyes Brian relented.

"Party pooper. Tonight though, when we get home that sweet ass is mine. GOT IT?"

Leaning capturing Brian's bottom lip. "Got it Mr Kinney."

Once they were all dressed they left the house meeting up with Mary and Henry.

Mary was bouncing with energy despite shedding a few tears as she was getting ready for the party.

"You looking forward to this. I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

No one got a chance to reply as she chatted on non-stop all the way which made everyone laugh.

The place was packed as they stepped through the door, they saw that everyone they met was there to celebrate with them.

Immediately they were greeted by Lillian and Austin engulfing them in a hug.

Lillian spoke first. "We are so happy to see you but sad that are leaving us tomorrow."

Smiling back at her Justin replied.

"We are sad to be going as well, but we will be back and we will bring more of the family with us. Brian and I and the kids are so happy to have met you all."

Lillian dabbed her eyes.

"I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry but darn, I feel like we've known you all our lives. We will sure miss you."

Austin chatted with Brian trying to work out how Brian was going to do some advertising across countries for him.

The kids met up with all the kids, Erin, Jack and all the others showed up. They danced, laughed and played in the play area that had being set up for them.

They had received disposable cameras to take pictures with so each child made sure everyone had a memory in picture form to treasure

Food, laughter and music spread across the night. Everyone was having such a great time. It was the perfect way to spend their last night there.

It was near the end of the night when Austin's mother asked her son to introduce her to Brian and Justin.

"Brian, Justin this is my mother Beth."

Shaking her hand Justin smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you handsome, you are so full of summer aren't you."

Blushing Justin replied. "Um, thank you."

Turning to Brian she looked from head to toe.

"Well, hello there tall, dark and handsome. I tell you if I was sixty years younger, I'd crawl up you like a stripper on a pole."

Brian's mouth dropped open as Justin burst into laughter while Austin covered his face with his hands.

"Mom, you can't say things like that and plus Justin is Brian's partner."

Waving her hand.

"Pfff, your dad would say the same thing, look at all that sexiness all in one beautiful package."

Moving her away Austin kept throwing, "I'm sorry's" over his shoulder to them.

They were still laughing on the trip back to the house. Brian knew that this was something he was never going to live down.

Everyone was bone tired by the time they made it back to their houses.

Mary and Henry had sad faces as they bid them goodnight. They would be going with them to the airport to bid them farewell as they fly back to the Pitts.

.

Brian and Justin tucked Gus and Jenny into bed.

Sitting on the edge of his son's bed smiling down at his son he brushed the hair back off his forehead. "Did you enjoy the party Sonnyboy?"

A huge bright smile spread across Gus's face.

"It was the best and it was so nice to see everyone we met. It was nice to say bye and hug them all. Did you have fun?"

Continuing to brush his fingers through his son's hair.

"I did, I loved watching you and Jenny having fun with your new friends. I promise you we will be back here as much as we can."

Reaching up to his dad with both arms for a hug Gus smiled. "Thank you Daddy, love you."

Kissing the top of his son's head Brian replied. "Love you too."

Justin sat by Jenny chatting about the party. "What was your favourite part of the night?"

Jenny held his hand as she spoke. "Dancing with you and Uncle Brian, that was the best."

"That was my favourite part as well and when Jet tried to get on the dance floor, that was funny".

Laughing now. "Yeah, that was funny and watching Great Grandad run after him."

"Yeah, and we have it all on video."

Brian and Justin switched places each giving their goodnight kisses and hugs.

Jenny held her Uncle Brian in a tight hug "Love you so much."

Brian kissed the top of her head. "Love you too sweetheart."

Gus hugged Justin. "Love you dad."

"Love you too son."

Leaving the plug in night light on, Brian & Justin left the room making their way hand in hand to their own bedroom.

Brian swiveled Justin around pressing him against the wall just outside the bedroom.

"So do _I_ get a kiss goodnight as well?"

Biting his bottom lip in a teasing manner Justin replied.

"Maybe and maybe more if you are good."

Brian moved even closer to him.

"I've been very good! I didn't drag you off to the bathroom stalls during the party. Even though your body was driving me wild all night."

Justin's lips turned up at the corner of his mouth as he grasped the front of Brian's shirt pulling him along as he walked backwards into their bedroom.

They had three rounds of hot steamy lovemaking and two showers later they lay facing each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "You look really happy up here."

"I am, who would have thought Brian Kinney city boy would be so content in the countryside"

Moving closer to Brian. "I believe you can make it work anywhere you set your mind to."

Laying his head on Justin's shoulder he closed his eyes.

"And that's another reason why I love you, you believe in me."

Closing his own eyes with a smile on his face, Justin joined Brian in slumber.

The morning came too soon and they all woke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs.

They all put on socks making their way down to find Mary and Henry in the kitchen.

Mary waved.

"Morning, we thought that we would make you some Sunny Faced breakfast to set you up for the journey home."

Justin and Brian kissed her cheek.

"Thank you! We appreciate it."

They both chimed at the same time.

Henry smiled as he poured the coffee, tea and orange juice.

Brian gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I'm really going to miss you. However we are looking forward to travelling down to see you and help you with the dirt track."

Brian sipped his coffee.

"I'm going to miss you as well. Thank god for Skype, we can chat all the time."

Justin saw how happy that made his granddad it warmed his heart to see the happiness spread across his face.

Gus and Jenny sat there very quiet eating their breakfast slowly.

Mary sat next to them noticing the unshed tears glistening in their eyes.

Hugging them both. "Don't be sad, you will be back and I promise we will come to see you."

A small sob escaped from Gus. "I know but that will be a long time away."

Mary kissed the side of his head.

"We will be there for your mid term break from school, that's only a few weeks away."

Both kids faces lit up. "Really?"

Henry nodded. "Really! We already have our flights booked."

Justin ran and hugged them.

"We hope you haven't booked a hotel yet because you are staying with us. Right Brian?"

Feeling just as happy as the rest of them Brian raised his glass of orange juice.

"Of course it's the family home right."

Time flew by too fast after that moment, soon they were standing at the departure gates saying their goodbyes for now.

Hugs were given all around.

"We will see you in a few weeks." "It was so good seeing you."

Justin teared up.

"We all really love you and we can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family ".

Looking at the notice board they saw that their gate was now open. So they picked up their hand luggage with one last farewell they made their way through the gate making their way back to the Pitts.

This would be a holiday they would treasure for a lifetime.

The end for now.


End file.
